


Now Sleeps the Crimson Petal | 绛红雪白的花瓣

by Bertiebella



Category: HEYER Georgette - Works, Halstead - Bella Audley, The Grand Sophy - Georgette Heyer, Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s), Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertiebella/pseuds/Bertiebella
Summary: 命运从没有对他们微笑过，但一切似乎都早已注定。那晚，绝望的她遇见了那个同样等待被拯救的他。从此，他们的人生便彻底交缠在了一起，一同改变着对方。After another ugly fight with his irresponsible and dissipated father, Mr. Charles Rivenhall finally let himself forget his endless duty to his unsympathetic family for once and went to Covent Garden for some feminine solace.Original Female Lead. An AU Fanfiction of a Fanfiction.
Relationships: Charles Rivenhall/Edith Wenceslas, Jasper Damerel/Edith Wenceslas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Volume 1 - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没读过原著不影响阅读。  
> 不适合未成年人与洁党阅读，含有露骨性爱描写、性交易与多个性伴侣。请谨慎选择阅读。作者不对任何不悦阅读体验负责。  
> Explicit sexual acts description, including prostitution and multiple sex partners.

命运女神从没有对她微笑过。

她出生在一个阴暗的暴雨天，生长在英格兰最残酷的城市中。十五岁时，为了摆脱吸血鬼般的父亲，她孤注一掷，带着还小的妹妹从曼彻斯特阴霾肮脏的城里逃离到了伦敦。生活依然辛苦，但也比以前好了太多。那个无所事事的中年男人不会再从酒馆醉酒回来后耍酒疯打她，也不会再强行夺走她起早贪黑在工厂做工挣到的工资，挥霍在妓女和更多的酒上，留她和妹妹饿着肚子顶着严寒。

到达伦敦后，她感觉她的未来似乎是光明的。虽然她的口袋里永远也存不下钱，但也总能勉强吃饱穿暖。她用之前偷偷存下的钱在博罗街租下了一间小小的屋子，凭着她好心的前任雇主的推荐信，她顺利地找到了在杜里巷剧院打杂的工作，负责打扫剧院、照顾小演员和幕后工作人员的起居。每周那几天有剧目上演的时候，她总是躲在后台的角落里憧憬地看着那些她之前只在报纸上看见过的著名演员动人地表演各式的戏剧和音乐。夜晚等待入睡时，她也总是忍不住幻想着自己有朝一日穿着华美的衣服站在舞台上朗诵着莎士比亚独白的样子。她知道她只是个酒鬼铁匠的女儿，很可能这辈子都不会拥有哪怕是做配角的机会，但她还是开始用业余时间跟善良的牧师太太学习读写，和剧院的朋友学习跳舞。似乎这样，她暗淡无光的生活就多一分的盼头。

然而，现实却在一切都要变好时给了她重重一击。当妹妹染上了猩红热后，她的生活被彻底改变了。善良的医生帮助她稳定住了玛丽的状况，然而她还是需要昂贵的药物才能彻底痊愈。为了那五镑的药费，她低声下气地求遍了她全部的熟人。然而，即使在朋友的帮助下她也没能凑到哪怕一镑。最终，走投无路的她敲开了剧院经理的办公室。然而令她没想到的是，她低微地祈求不但没有给她带来同情，她甚至因为怕她会把病传染给其他员工而 直接丢掉了她这唯一的工作。

在她最后一次走出她曾经无比憧憬的地方后，她感觉天旋地转，彻底失去了一切希望。她浑浑噩噩地朝着回家的方向走，不知道她该怎么接受她就要失去她唯一一个亲人、自己大概也会死于穷困饥饿的事实。当路过科芬特花园时，她又看见了那些打扮得花枝招展、冲着路过的男人搔首弄姿的女人。每到夜晚，她们就会出现在这里，企图吸引着那些有点小钱、看完戏从剧院走出来的先生们。她原本唾弃那些妓女，不敢想象有人竟然会为了钱而出卖自己的身体和尊严。但当她目睹一枚枚闪亮的硬币被放进她们的手中时，她突然明白了，比起出卖肉体，贫穷才是更低贱的罪行。看着来往的那些满脸油光、让她厌恶的男人，又想起来满脸通红、呼吸急促的妹妹，终于，她放下了那不值一提的尊严，站在了墙角，笨拙地学着她们的样子拉低了自己裙子的领口，怯怯地等待着她的第一个客人。就这样，她遇见了他。

那晚，在和他父亲又一次因为打破限定继承和变卖家族地产大吵一架、终于彻底厌烦了家人无休止的指责和逆反和无数等着自己去收拾的烂摊子后，他来到了柯芬特花园，打算赌气发泄一番。作为一位子爵和世家的继承人，今年24岁的他本该是无忧无虑挥霍青春犯错误的时候，但他父亲欠下的大笔债务让他作为家族的长子和唯一成年的子女不得不过早成熟，顶着他父亲的指责，从他的手中抢夺家庭账本和投资合同，插手他本不该担心的事务。巨大的压力让他本就容易冲动的脾气变得暴躁，连他不清楚真相的母亲和弟妹也因此开始厌恶他，更是加重了精神上的负担。今天他再也忍不下去了，以往他靠拳击多少能发泄一些，但现在他需要些更加新鲜且刺激的消遣。刚刚进入科芬特花园的广场后，他便撞见了她。她不同于其他妓女的青涩和朴素吸引了他，让他没再犹豫便选择了她，把她带进了一家破旧的旅店。

自他找上她询价开始，她便很是害怕，但她一直板着脸，用指甲掐着自己的手掌，借用疼痛来克制着自己颤抖的身体和随时都会爆发出来的哭声。不过很快，她便不再需要这些。他是一个急躁又不熟练的嫖客，老练妓女们最爱的那种，事少又快。在刚刚进入他租下的房间，他便粗暴地扯下了她的衣服，肆意地摆弄着她的乳房，站着便从她的背后闯入了她的身体，毫无一丝怜惜。他的下体在她紧致的私密部位来回抽插着，揪心的痛感不断地传来。她死死地咬着嘴唇忍着自己的叫声，庆幸他看不见她此刻因为痛苦扭曲的脸。她不想惹他不悦，让她最后不但失去了自己的贞洁，也拿不到一分钱。

一切进行的很快，只有十几分钟，然而在她看来却似乎有一个世纪那么长。当他把一些温热粘稠的液体射在她的大腿上后，他把她推在了床上，自己则靠在墙上，闭着眼睛剧烈地喘息着。他太久没有这样酣畅淋漓地做过爱——或者说，任何事情。以前他所依赖的飚马和拳击都没有让他这样彻底地忘记平日一切沉重的烦恼和忧虑，享受自我。他瞥了一眼那边一动不动的她，她已经把裙子撩了下来，盖住了她的下半身。然而当他注意到她双腿见大片的鲜红时，他一下子颤抖了起来。除了大学时被怂恿过的两次，他之前从来没有上过其他女人。但他不傻，他知道那片鲜血到底意味着什么。

她趴在床上，此时下半身的疼痛减退了许多，但并没有彻底消失。他射在她腿上的东西已经变稀，顺着她的腿流到了她的脚边，但她似乎还能感受到另一种液体还在不断在她的下半身流淌，温热着它滑过的肌肤。当他离开他的身体后，她异常地庆幸，她不确定如果再多哪怕一分钟她能保证自己不会叫或哭出来。以前，她路过一些阴暗的小巷时撞见过一些妓女当街交易。她对这些事有个大概的了解，但从没想到过会这样地痛。

“这……是你的第一次吗？”她听见他突然说道，语气有些硬，但更像是因为惊讶而不是厌恶。

她没有回答，她不知道哪个答案会是他想要的，她不想冒着个险。但她必须得和他说话，她得要拿到那份钱。她用胳膊支持着自己身体，有些困难地坐了起来，转过身看着他。这是她第一次看清他的脸，他是一个高大英俊的年轻男人，但此刻他的表情有些发木，似乎……还有一丝愧疚。

“你还好吗？”他问到。

她微微张着嘴，有些意外，她没想到他会问这种问题。

“那里。”他的眼睛指着她的下半身。她顺从地低头看了过去，然而，当她看见她裙摆灰色的布料早已被鲜血然后大半后，震惊和恐惧瞬间占据了她头脑的全部，让她一下子忘了一切，惊慌失措地叫了起来，眼水也瞬间倾泻而下。几秒钟后，她又猛然记起了她刚刚小心翼翼维护的一切。瞬间，她崩溃了，积累了那么多天没出发泄的情绪全部爆发，彻底大哭了起来。她完了，不但失去了贞洁，流了这么多血，不知道会不会因此反而自己受伤死掉，多半还会丢掉他保证的那几先令。

他愣在了那里，呆呆地看着她。下午和他父亲争吵后陷入的危险情绪终于结束，理智和道德终于回到了他的头脑中。看着面前满身是血、痛哭着的、被他夺走贞洁的女孩，他心中的良知开始折磨着他。

“我……对不起。”

她一下子抬头看向了他，瞪大了眼睛，一时间忘记了抽泣，她没想到她会听到一个嫖客会对她说这两个词。

“你……还在流血吗？”

“我……”

“抱歉。”他转过了身，低着头。

她很感激他的体贴。她把手伸进了自己裙摆小心地摸了摸她的私处，虽然那里还有些血，但似乎已经止住了。

“我……我没事。”她整理好自己的衣服后，说道。

“请问我可以转过来吗？”

很少有人对她这样礼貌。

“嗯。”

他拿起了自己的大衣，慢慢转过了身，然后向她走近了半步，把衣服披在了她的身上，然后蹲了下来抬头看着她，抿住了嘴唇：“我……我真的很抱歉，小姐。”

她感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。

“不。”她调整好自己的呼吸后，摇了摇头，“你……你没错，先生。”

他没有回答。他之前就应该看出来的她不是一个普通的妓女的，她看着太过单纯。他面前的这个女孩很可能是一个因为一些悲伤的原因急切需要钱财、却走投无路，只得忍痛出售自己身体的可怜人。

“只是，先生……”她颤颤巍巍地说道，小心翼翼，“那……那两先令……”

“你为什么需要钱？”他想了一下，反问到。

“我……”她犹豫了一下，最终还是告诉了他真相，“我妹妹生病了，需要买药。”

“你一共需要多少钱？”

“五……五英镑。”

“你住哪里？”

“啊？”

“你的地址。”

她已经被他这一串的问题问懵了，只是顺从地回答道：“博罗街2……23号c。”

他起身拿起了自己的燕尾外套，从内兜里掏出了几枚硬币，放在了她的身边：“今晚你拿这些打辆马车回家。我现在身上没有那么多零钱，明天我会去找你，把剩下的五镑给你。”

“先——先生？” 她疑惑地看着他，就好像此刻发生的事情已经超越了她的理解力。

“大衣你留着吧，你会需要它的。”他再次看着她满是血迹的裙子，“我明天也会赔给你裙子的钱，还有你的药费。”

“我……”在终于意识到他向她保证了什么的时候后，她突然鼻子一酸，眼泪再次涌了出来。只是这次纯粹是因为感动，“不，先生，我……你……你没有必要这样……”

“不。”他套上了自己外套，打开了门，“明天见。”话音刚落，便转身离开了。

她坐在床上呆呆地看着被关上的门，她的脑海太过繁忙，她完全不知道她究竟该先处理哪个想法或启示或感受。不知道过了多久，她才最终站了起来，把自己裹在他大大的外套里，离开了这间彻底改变了她命运的房间。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天下午，在她忐忑地打开被敲响的门后，她目瞪口呆地看着她面前的男人。虽然他说过他会来，但似乎她的大脑从未接受过这他的话可能是真的的事实。

“先——先生？”

她机械地侧过了身，请他走了进来，关上了门。她们的房间本来就很小，床就占据了小一半的空间，剩下的地方摆着一张小小的桌子和两把椅子，余下的可下脚的地方并不多。他是一个高大的男人，他们两个成年人站这在不大的会客空间中不得不挨得很近。

今天的他穿了一身简洁的黑衣，身上散发着清新的皂角的味道。她抬头看着他，不知道是不是她的错觉，他似乎比昨晚看着的还要英俊。她尤其喜欢他那双蓝灰色的眼睛，坚毅中似乎还带着些许不易察觉的温柔。

他摘下了帽子后，看了看还躺着床上昏睡着的小女孩：“你妹妹还好吗？”

“嗯，起码目前没有危险。”她吞了一口口水后强行终止了自己不靠谱的幻想，说道。

“这里。”这时，他从口袋中掏出一把钱币，放在了桌子上，“一共十镑。”

“十——？”十镑？她在剧院工作一年的薪水才不过四镑！

“说好的，你妹妹的药费，还有……你的补偿。”

“先生，你太大方了。”她再次感动得想要哭，但她忍住了，她不想让他觉得无聊，“我——我不值得拿你这么多钱。”

“昨晚你受苦了。”

“不，”她咬着嘴唇，她的确感觉自己受之有愧，“是我……我主动去做……做那个生意的。”

他看着她的脸。不知道是不是为迎接他的到来，今天她打扮得干净利落，头发整齐地盘在脑后，身上也穿着一条破旧但干净利落的长裙。她不是那种让人一见就会被惊艳的美女，但她那双灵动的褐色眼睛让人过目难忘，有一种让人越看越喜欢、甚至着迷的美。

“你还好吗？”他反问道，没有回应她刚刚的话。

“我？我……我很好，先生，谢谢你。”她心里一暖，一时间忘了刚刚十英镑的事，忍不住笑了起来，感激地看着他，好久没有人这样关心过她了。她的笑容让他的心莫名一动。他的关心太久都被他的家人当做控制，被他们所嫌弃甚至厌恶。而今天，他只是靠随口的一句话便得到了一份缺席已久的感激。

“我很高兴。”他呼出了一口气。他再次环视着这间屋子，发现了床头的小桌子上他那件被叠的整整齐齐的大衣。

“哦对——”在注意到他的目光后，她连忙走过去抱起了那件大衣，“抱歉，我……我本来想为你洗一下的，但我没能腾出时间，而且……我不知道这样的料子怎么洗，我怕给你洗坏了。”

“你留着吧。”他说。也许，她还能拿它再换些钱。

“先生——”她本来想反驳，但最终没有开口。她昨天本不想穿它，但她裙子上的血迹实在是太明显了，她不得不用它来遮挡。也许，他不会想要回一个她这样的人穿过的衣服。

看着她的表情，他猜到了她想的，但没有说什么。不知道为什么，他有点想要留在这里。他之前从没想过他会渴望一个这样身份卑微的女人的陪伴，但她是这些日子唯一一个让他感到舒服的人。他不再是那个被误会的暴君，而是真正的那个善良的他。

“这钱……”她看着桌上的硬币，拿起了其中的五枚，“五镑我就替我妹妹收下了，不得不说我真的很需要它，但剩下的，先生，我真的受之有愧。而且昨晚你给我的那些已经非常大方了。”

他没有伸出手接。他不富裕，但他少了这十镑他肯定不会像她那样绝望。他不知道她到底有多缺钱，但一想到她此刻的境遇让她这样的女孩最终决定去卖身，他就忍不住怜惜她。

“留着吧。”他知道他只要还在这里，她就不会停止尝试还钱。于是，他转过了身，打开门：“再见，祝你好运。”说完，他便离开了那间他此生进入过的最简陋的房间。


	3. Chapter 3

她再次看着那扇他离开的门，坐在了椅子上。在她看见镜子中自己的影子时，她才发现自己不知道什么时候开始便一直在傻笑。她在想他，他英俊的脸、高大的背影、醇厚的声音还有对她的善意。不用多少思考她便明白了，她爱上了她。她心里的甜蜜和酸涩同时放大了起来，她爱上了一个最完美的人——一个毫无疑问的高贵的绅士，但是……她不但不知道他的名字，甚至很可能再也不会见到他了。她趴在了桌子上，看着那一堆他给的硬币，怀里紧紧地抱着他那件大衣，好像这样她就能感受到他的温度，假装在他的怀里。

在用那笔钱终于给玛丽买到医生说的那个药后，她果然慢慢地好了起来。她当然没有用剩下的钱去给自己买新裙子或是看医生，虽然现在她手头的钱足够支持她们生活多半年，但她知道自己不能依赖这一切，还是去寻找了新的工作。可在她被上一任经理辞退并没有给任何推荐信的情况下，没有一份相对体面的雇主愿意录用她。她没有办法，只得买了一些布料，在不知道以后该怎么办的情况下先暂时先每天在家做一些针线活，挣取一些微不足道的收入。

一周后，她的单相思还在继续，而且回忆的力量只在不断美化着他的形象，让她对他的爱反而更加地强烈。生活的艰难让她从没有多余的心里爱上过谁。虽然这是一段永远也不会有回馈的爱，但她觉得她从来都没有这样幸福过。每每想到他，她就忍不住微笑着，甚至连那次本来很是痛苦的做爱都变得美好起来。她知道她再也见不到他，但她想她会永远爱他。

然而她错了。在玛丽康复的两周后，她家的门再次被敲响了。当她打开门时，门口站着的不是别人，正是那个让她夜思日想的他。

他也不知道为什么他会来。他告诉她说他来是询问她妹妹的状况，但他的心不能欺骗他，他就是想要见她。那天从这里回到家后，他和西西莉亚又因为一些小事吵了一架。躺在他的床上，家里一切的麻烦和困难再次充斥在他的脑袋，压得他喘不过来气。这时，他又想到了她和她那个甜美的微笑、那双动人的眼睛。他多么希望他家的人都像她一样善解人意，那样他肯定会过得幸福太多。

今天在他去银行再次和经理讨论了他家的经济状况和他父亲欠下的债务后，他的心情再次陷入了低谷。别人难过时大多一蹶不振，但他反而会变得暴躁而乖戾，以此掩饰自己的脆弱。他知道他这个样子回家避免不了和他父母弟妹中的至少一个因为一些小事争吵的未来，便随意在伦敦游荡着散心。他不知道这只是偶然还是他的潜意识在作怪，他发现他走到了博罗街。他看向了她居住的那栋房子，最终抑制不住自己的欲望，走了进去上了楼，敲响了她的门。

“是的，她已经好了。”她在有些尴尬的寒暄后，回答到他对她妹妹的问候，“她现在在史密斯太太——这里的牧师太太——那里，她在她那里上课。”

他对她的感情又多了一分钦佩，很少有他们这样阶级的人在这种拮据的状况下还会送小孩子去上学。“恭喜你，小姐——”这时，他才意识到他甚至不知道她的名字。

“艾米丽·伍德。”她回答到，她也好想知道他的名字，哪怕只是一个教名，但她没有问，他肯定是位身份高贵的绅士，不会想把自己置身于流言蜚语的可能中，把身份暴露给她这样一个低微的人的。但她还是有一丝的安慰，她知道他名字的首字母缩写是C. R.，如果那件大衣上的标签的确指的是他的话。

“——伍德小姐。”

她好喜欢听他这样叫她。

他说完，有些尴尬地沉默了一会儿，不知道接下来该说些什么。

“我……很抱歉我没什么能提供给你的。”她害怕这样沉默下去他就会告辞，想了一下后便随便找了些话说道，“我们有一些饼干，但先生你……我想你不会喜欢的。”这时，她从衣柜里拿出了他的那件大衣：“它……我洗好了，不用担心，先生，我特地问过我的一个邻居，她做过洗衣女仆。”

他看着她，她的举止很是拘谨克制，但她藏不住看着他的眼里似乎就快溢出的崇拜和倾慕。好久没有人带有善意地看着他，更不要说这样的热忱。他感觉自己的心再次漏了一拍，全身的血液都加快了奔腾。“你留着吧。”在过了好久后，他才开口回答到。

他刚刚漫长的凝视让她的呼吸也越来越急促，她感觉自己的身体紧绷了起来，一种从未有过的感觉自下至上传遍她的全身。她多么想要他抱住她、吻她，甚至再次做那天他对她做得事。她本来应该坚持把衣服还给他，但她的脑袋里全部都是他，把其他一切的事都忘得一干二净，只是继续出神地盯着他。

“你……多保重。”她憧憬的眼神让他的理智短暂地回归了他的头脑。他不能多呆——他来这里又是在干什么？如果被人看见，大概会以为她是他的情妇。没等她回答，他转过了身，向门口走去。

“啊？我——我送你——”一切都发生的太突然。她的心情一下子跌到了谷底，她又要好久也见不到、甚至再也见不到他了。她着急地想要跟过去，并没有注意脚下，还没走出两步，一把小椅子就绊倒了她。

“小心！”他在听见声音好后转过了头，只见到正在跌落的她。他想都没想就一个箭步冲了过去，好在一切都还及时，她跌进了他的怀里。

但这是一个让他后悔的决定。在她的身体接触到他的那一刻，他的全身如同被点燃一般炙热，欲望席卷了他的全身。她就在他的怀里，抓着他的肩膀。他低头看着她那双吃惊地瞪着他的褐色眼睛、两片张开的饱满的红唇，他下半身的欲望瞬间僵硬挺低立了起来，强势地宣布着它的要求。他开始颤抖，仅存的一点理智告诉他他不能，但她打在他脖子上的温热的呼吸和抵在它胸口上随着她的急促厚重的呼吸来回起伏的丰满胸脯让他最终的那道防线瞬间溃不成军。他彻底抛下了一切顾虑，一下子按住了她的脑后揽着她的腰，忘情而又激烈地吻着她。

这突然的改变让她的身体震惊又振奋。她已经失去了思考能力，想也没想便立刻抱住了他，回应着他疯狂的吻。在他无数次吮吸她的嘴唇、把舌头探入她的口中纠缠她的后，他开始顺着他的下巴吻着她的脖子，然后是胸脯。他急躁又不熟练地解开她胸口前的系带，一下子就把她身上的裙子从她肩膀滑下。一瞬间，她白皙丰满的胴体便彻底暴露。他眼前的景象愈发加深了他的兴奋，他一边甩掉了他自己的大衣和外套，一边开始舔舐吮吸着她的乳房。

她忍不住呻吟着，感觉自己的双腿有些发软。她闭上了眼睛感受着他强有力的双手揉搓着她身上最柔软的地方，舌尖不断挑逗着她的乳头。她大胆地伸出了手，手指穿过了他硬硬的金棕色的发丝，然后抚摸着他的脸。这……就是他的触感。

这时，他站了起来，拦腰把她抱起然后扔在了床上，自己紧接着压在了她的身上，打开了她的双腿，趴在之间的空隙中。他一边继续吻着她，一边解着自己马裤的扣子。当他裸露的硬挺的下体触碰到她大腿内侧时，她开始兴奋起来，她环住了他的脖颈，双腿不自觉地加紧了他的身体，微微抬起了他的臀部。他手指轻轻戳了戳她双腿间的蜜穴，那里早已湿润得留下了液体，暧昧地收缩着。他再也忍不住了，握着他的下体对准了她的入口，一挺腰便轻松地滑入了她的身体中。此刻的他看着和往日那么的不同。刚刚他看着是那样一个严肃冷静的男人，但现在他好像完全变了一个人，眼底里满是最原始最放纵的欲望和激情，忘我地在她的身体里抽动着，每隔一段时间喉咙里便发出低沉的吼声。

这一切和她想像得太不同了。虽然她一直在幻想和他再做一次，但更多是期待他们身体的亲密交融，而不是真正交合时的疼痛。然而当他这次进入她的身体时，他的下体直接就轻松地滑进了她的深处，没有一丝阻力，更没有疼痛。当他开始抽插时，一股全新的感觉瞬间在她的身体里迸发席卷了她每一寸肌肤。她的呻吟更加尖锐频繁，纵情忘我地体验着巨大的快感。她很高兴这次他是从正面进入的她，这样她能清楚地看见他英俊的脸庞。她一只手抓着他肌肉紧实的手臂，另一只轻轻抚摸着他的脸。她感觉自己也彻底抛下了一切早已习惯用来保护自己的拘谨，像她看见过的那些妓女一般情迷意乱地笑着、扭动着身体。

他的欲望被此刻如此性感的提升到了一个他从未体验过的高度，这一次的感觉比上一次还要刺激酣畅。他喜欢她那样纯粹发自内心、毫不做作的魅惑的表情，她似乎很是享受。他感觉自己的快感开始快速攀升，他在身体抽插的速度更加频繁猛烈。终于，他达到了他的高潮，但他还是没有忘记他最后的一道防线。他连忙抽出了自己的下体，最终把自己的体液喷射在她的小腹上。

一切结束后，她还处在一种半梦半醒的阶段。刚刚的快感还在身体里萦绕，缓慢地冷却着。满头大汗的他倒在了她的身上，和她脸颊贴着脸颊。身体中突然的空虚让她忍不住抱住了他，虽然没了刚刚的激情，但当她感受到从他身上传递给她的炙热的温度时，她的心中又涌现出了另一只甜蜜的满足感。刚刚的一切像是消耗了她所有的经历，她的意识有些模糊，眼皮也开始打架。她转过头看向他，此时的他已经紧闭双眼，陷入了梦境，安详又宁静。她笑了起来，忍不住抓住了机会，偷偷地吻着他的脸。在不知多少个后，她也最终屈服在睡意下，陷入了她此生最美好的梦境。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Rivenhall made an surprising offer, which even shocked himself.

当他再次睁开眼睛时，他感觉他好久没有这样轻松过。他看了看窗外的日头，他可以肯定他没有睡多长时间，可感觉却比他每天夜晚漫长的睡眠还要有用。他用手肘支撑着身体，微微抬起了身，看向了他身下的女孩。她还在睡着，似乎是做了什么美梦，她嘴角上扬着。他隐隐约约地记得他沉睡前她印在他脸颊上的一个个吻。他不是个自以为是的傲慢之人，但他觉得她大概是爱上了他。刚刚苏醒的他头脑中已经重新装备上了理智与道德，回忆起刚刚发生的种种，他心情的十分复杂。刚刚的体验太过美好，他不后悔，但他不知道该怎么面对她和自己的良心。她不是一个妓女，但他利用了她对他的崇拜，再一次玷污了她。这一次，他没有一点为自己开脱的借口。

他轻轻的翻过身，从那张狭小简陋的床上站了起来，给她盖上了被子后捡起了他的裤子和衬衣重新穿上。他不敢面对她，打算给她留下一些钱后偷偷离开。也许她醒来发现后会觉得自己受到了侮辱，但此刻的他是自私的，他只想快点结束这一切。

然而，他的动作似乎也唤醒了她，她开始不安地动了起来，在经历了一阵斗争后，在他刚刚穿好衣服后，眼睛终于睁开了。他听见了响声后转过了身，心里咯噔一下。大概她还没能彻底清醒，她看着还是那样一副甜美的纯真，让他想起了他不知道在哪里看到的一幅描绘睡梦中的普赛克的画。他更加内疚了。

在光线彻底唤醒了她后，她看见了站在床边已经穿戴好的他。她一下子坐了起来，用被子掩盖着她的身体。他们就那样对视了好一阵，她不知道她应该做什么。刚刚，他们激情地缠绵了一场，那时的她太过兴奋，完全没有考虑过未来会发生什么。现在，看着似乎已经做好离开准备的他，她的头脑异常清醒。刚刚的一切对他来说大概只是一场短暂的、随时可以忘记的放纵，可对她来说却是此生刻骨铭心的珍贵记忆。她不怪他，她知道他们间地位的差距。他是一个绅士、甚至贵族，而她只不过是一个酒鬼铁匠的女儿，还做过妓女。

“再见，先生。”她声音沙哑地说道，挤出了一个弱弱的微笑，“抱歉，我……没法送你了。”她难过他的离去，但却又为他留给她的记忆而幸福。爱情真是一种神奇的东西，之前她从没感觉到过这样甜蜜与悲伤的完美交融。

他愣住了。他知道她不会是那种借机勒索他好大赚一笔的女人，但他也没想到她会这样大度地让他走，甚至什么也没有问、什么也没有要。她的体贴让他的良心再一次受到了击打，但与此同时，他心中的另一块地方也同样被打动了。顷刻间，一个大胆的想法突然划过他的脑海并迅速生根发芽。他之前从没想过自己这辈子会有这样做的一天，但他以往强硬的意志在此刻却脆弱不堪，拒绝替他抵挡这个诱惑。

在他意识到之前，他走到了床边坐在了她的面前。他的举动显然让她很是意外，呆呆地盯着他。

“你愿意搬出这里吗？”他问道。他自己的震惊不亚于她听到这句话时的感受，但他不后悔说出来，“我可以送你妹妹去一所正规的寄宿学校，如果你想要的话。”

“先生……？”

“我会为你租一栋房子，不会太大太豪华，但我可以保证比你现在的这间好。我……还可以一个月给你三镑的零用钱。作为交换，你……只需要给我你的陪伴和忠诚。”

她看着他，不知道是因为什么，她有些想哭。

“我可以给你两天时间考虑，两天后我会来，”说着，他站了起来，转身准备离开，“到时，你再告诉我——”

“——好。”还没等他说完，他的手就被从后边拉住了。他回过头，看到她眼神温柔却又坚定地看着他，抿着嘴唇。

这会是一个改变她一生的决定。她知道也会很大概率会是几年甚至几个月后他最终厌烦她将她抛弃，她会再次流落街头。但她不想再多想。这大概是她一生中唯一可能体验幸福的机会，哪怕后边等着的会是地狱，她也会心甘情愿地跳进去。


	5. Chapter 5

5

他没有多少的闲钱，他给不了她一个贵族情妇一般拥有的待遇。但他照他的承诺，为她妹妹找了一所埃塞克斯声誉良好的平民寄宿学校，并为她租下了布鲁姆斯伯里一幢舒适但简陋的小房子，并且每月准时送去那三镑的零用钱。每周一四是他固定来拜访她的时间，偶尔在他和他的家人爆发一场争吵或是他在一场拳击赛严重受伤后，他甚至会一连一周都住在她那里。今天便又是如此的一天。此刻，刚刚几乎是夺门而入的他在快速饮尽一杯白兰地后闭着眼睛躺在她的腿上，他看起来比前几天还要糟糕。

距离他们达成那个协议已经过去了两个月。他还是那样的话少，经常只是静静地看着她或是走神在想些别的显然很是严肃的事情。她也还是不知道他的名字和身份，只是以“先生”称呼他。但她可以确定她是幸福的，她的头顶上有一个能遮风挡雨的屋顶、她不必再天天担心玛丽的温饱，而且还能经常看见他，这些对她来说就足够了。

他当然也没有告诉过她他家里的那些糟心事，但聪明的她明白，他有一个很大的麻烦要经常处理而且从不见好转，他能做的只能说缓解它的程度反正它继续恶化。“我很抱歉情况没有好转。”她说道，轻轻地用手指尖梳着头发，按摩着他的头皮。

他叹了一口气。今天他又在他家的账本上发现了一个巨大的漏洞，在他强硬逼问他的父亲后，他发现他又抱着侥幸心理拿钱去赌了马，最后当然血本无归。现在，就算他靠打赌拳挣到的钱也撑不下去了，很快他大概就要不得不打破限定继承，变卖他们苏赛克斯郡的祖产了。然而就算这样，他们日常的生活也还会是一个问题，就算精简仆人和其他用度，霍伯特和西奥多在伊顿的学费仍然异常高昂，西西莉亚也马上到了该成婚的年纪需要被介绍进社交界，这两项花销都是万万不能剩下，不然天知道他们的未来会是怎样。

“你那里还疼吗？”她轻轻的抚摸着他颧骨上一块淡淡的淤青。那天晚上当他鼻青脸肿、满身血迹地出现在她门口时，她吓得差点昏过去。

他摇了摇头。她习惯了他的沉默寡言，并没有被冒犯。她微笑着抚摸着他的脸颊：“晚上我准备了些鸡肉，我买了百里香。”

她在用他给她的零花钱反过来补贴他，经常花不少钱买食材，为他做些她发现他喜欢的食物，他也注意到了她摆在客厅桌子上、显然经常翻阅的食谱家政书。她为他停留在这座房子里时的舒适付出了很多，他想要补偿他，但他现在真的没有额外的钱。如果他家的情况再恶劣下去，他甚至不得不结束这一切，失去他这最后也是唯一的避风港。

“谢谢。”他说道，坐了起来。“玛丽还好么？”他问道，尝试把他思绪从那些压榨他精神的凡事心里暂时转移走。

“嗯，谢谢，她很好，已经适应了那里交到了朋友。”

“很好。”他听着她继续描述她收到的她妹妹写给她的第一封信，搪塞地回答到。这没有行得通，他没能忘记，他还是被那压力压得喘不过来气。现在，甚至他一直依赖的性都没法起作用，他完全没有心情做爱，甚至就算是强迫自己，他也不确定自己能不能硬起来。

“你知道……有时，也许你把事情说出来会更舒服一些。”她像是看透了他的想法，小心翼翼地看着他说道，很是担忧。

他转过了头看向了她。

“如果有涉及你不想让别人知道的隐私，你可以对我说，我可以捂住耳朵不听，或者——或者你去和狗，甚至你的马说。”她舔了一下嘴唇，“我知道这听着有些奇怪，但它真的很管用，先生。原来我在家里经常被我父亲打并被他抢走我所有的工资时，我经常会去和一只流浪狗说话。我知道它听不懂，更不会给我意见，但……似乎当一切不再只憋在自己心中时，你不但会舒服许多，甚至还会想得更清楚。”

他第一次听到她讲关于她父亲的事。他们原来还有一个共同点，都有一个混蛋父亲。

他忍不住伸出了手摸了摸她的头发，微微笑了起来。现在全伦敦除了维驰博德，大概只有她还把他当做好人关心他。他握住了她的手，吻了一下：“谢谢你，艾米丽。”

她意外地看着他，这大概是他第一次叫她的名字。

“你不喜欢吗？”他注意到她表情细微的变化，“我可以叫你别的。”

“不，没有……”她摇了摇头，“平常大多数人就叫我艾米，只有……”

“只有？”

“只有我父亲叫我这个。”

“啊。”他眨了眨眼睛，“那……你想我叫你艾米吗？”

“你……你喜欢就好，先生。”

“不，”他凑近了她一点点，“你喜欢才好。如果你都不喜欢，重新取一个也不是不可以。”

她睁大了眼睛。

“有什么不行的？”他拿过了床头柜上放着的一碟饼干，塞进了嘴里一个，“一个新的开始。”

“我……的确不喜欢它，”她垂着眼睛，回忆着，“这个名字是他取。原来经常有人夸我的名字好听，所以他就经常吹嘘他自己，尤其是我和他吵架还有他从我这里抢我的工资时。”

“那就换一个。”他把手搭在了她的肩膀上，揽了过来靠在了自己的肩膀上，“你喜欢什么名字？自己取一个。”

他这主动的亲密举动让她有些受宠若惊。她忍不住抱住了他，想了想：“妈妈是苏塞克斯人，她的家乡就在黑斯廷斯战场的遗址旁，所以那里关于哈罗德国王战死后他的妻子伊迪丝去战场上寻找他的实体的故事很流行。我小时候特别喜欢听她讲这个，而且从第一次听到就觉得‘伊迪丝‘这个名字听着好美。”

“我喜欢这个名字，伊迪丝——”他看着她，抬起了眉毛，“你想要从现在开始叫这个吗？”

她品味着，想象了一下以后这个名字从他嘴角说出称呼她时的样子，然后点了点头：“嗯。”

“那就这样定了，伊迪丝。”他刮了一下他的下巴。

“谢谢你，先生。”她甜蜜地笑着。虽然只是一个名字，但她却觉得这好像象征的她正式和过去割裂，开始了她的新生活。

在听到她这声“先生”时，他突然意识到他还没有告诉过她他的名字。他有些深沉地看着她，修长的手指轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊。为了隐私，他之前从没打算过泄露自己的身份。但现在，他只想听到她用她动听的声音叫他的名字。

“查尔斯。”他突然说道。

她一愣，没能反应过来。

“我叫查尔斯，查尔斯——瑞文霍尔。”


	6. Chapter 6

当查尔斯·瑞文霍尔先生再一次在深夜满身是伤地走进布鲁姆斯伯里那所小房子里时，她终于没再克制住自己，哭了起来。

“你真的那么喜欢打拳吗？”客厅里，他们两人并排坐在沙发上。伊迪丝一边留着眼泪，一边为他清理着脸上的伤口。他告诉了她他经常伤势是由于拳击造成的，但当然没有告诉她他如此拼命打拳的真正原因。事实上，拳场的人也几乎都以为他打拳更多是追求称霸全场的满足感，而不是因为赌拳而获得的收入。

“是的。”因此，在面对她的责问，他只是挑起了一边的嘴角，点了点头。

“查尔斯……”

“我想我又得在你这里躲些日子再回家。”他擦掉了她的眼泪，耸了耸肩。他今天心情很好，这一次，他挣了整整800镑。

她本想再说些什么，但想了想后还是把话咽了下去，他不会听她的。

“不用管那些了。”她梨花带雨的样子很是可爱，可爱到让他的身体突然兴奋了起来。他一下子把她拉到自己的大腿上，拉下了她的睡衣  
她，吮吸着那对他怎样也享用不够的乳房。刚刚还哭得伤心、异常担忧的她被这突然的激情点燃了。既然他有心情做这个，那他大概的确没事。现在的她已经很熟悉这床笫之间的欢愉，也和他越发地亲近，她不在只是单纯地只是迎接他的攻势，也敢于自己主动取悦他。她忘掉了刚刚的一切，跨在了他的身上开始吻着他的头发，解开他的马裤，伸出手来回摩挲着他已经开始微微挺起的下体，仅仅几下过后，他那部分的身体便胀大许多倍，变得异常硬挺。

查尔斯随着她手中的运动喉咙里发出低沉的喘息声，他仍然在舔舐着她的乳房，但双手钻进了她睡衣的裙摆，抚摸着她的大腿，然后握住了她的臀部，跨不断地顶着。她看出他有些等不及了，便握着他的下体对准了她身体的入口，然后扶着他的肩膀坐了下去，深深地吞入了他。查尔斯立刻呻吟了起来，抓住了她的背。她开始扭动起来，膝盖跪在沙发上支撑着，在他的身体上来回起伏。他也配合着她，不断移动着他的身体。她紧紧地抱住了他，吻住了他的唇，主动用舌头撬开了他的嘴进攻着。他们已经用这样的体位做过几次了，她喜欢这样，她感觉他越来越信任她了。

“哦……伊迪丝……”在她终于结束那个湿吻后，他唤着她的名字，然后一用力，便抱着她一起滚了半圈翻过了身，转而变为他压在了她的身上。他扶着她的大腿，大大地打开着她的双腿，在她的身体里继续来回抽插着，闭上了眼睛全神体验着来自下半身的纯粹快感。她太性感了，潮红的脸颊和清脆的呻吟声让他的激情快速叠加着，很快，他便达到了高潮。

在一切结束后，他们坐在沙发上依偎在一起。她吻了吻他脸颊上的伤，抚摸着他的头发。

“还疼吗？”

“这点小伤？”他不屑地耸了耸肩，“原来我还从马上摔下来过呢。”

“我知道绅士们都喜欢马，还有击剑，原来我一个在沃斯伯爵家做过男仆的朋友告诉的我。”她问，“但你为什么那么喜欢拳击？我之前一直以为这种东西只在我们那种地方才会流行。”

“你觉得我野蛮吗？”他挑起了眉毛，

“不，我——我不是这个意思，先生，我——”她怕他误解了她，一下子有些窘迫。看着她面红耳赤的样子，他大笑了起来。

“显然，不管是什么阶级的男人，他们都喜欢一些刺激。”他扯了扯她的脸颊。他其实从小就喜欢各种运动，他第一次接触拳击是他刚上大学时被同学拽过去的拳场。他是一个天生的冠军，他刚刚开始学就已经可以打得非常出色。他喜欢这种激烈的运动。“尤其是当把对手被打败时，”他补充道，“你会觉得你自己是就好像是个英雄，没有哪个男人会不喜欢这种感觉。”现在，拳击对他有了更加现实物质的意义，但他并没有因此对它丧失热爱。

“你喜欢什么？”他看着她。

“我？”她眨了眨眼睛，“我……我也不知道。”

“那……你有什么想做的吗？”

瞬间，她过去在舞台上看到的光鲜亮丽的女演员们就出现在了她的眼前。

“是什么？”他看出来了她似乎陷入了短暂的憧憬，好奇地问道

“我……”她有些不好意思，“没什么。”

“说。”他坐了起来转过身盯着她。

“我……”她抿住了嘴唇，没法拒绝他这样坚持的眼神，只得小声地怯怯说道，“其实……之前在剧院工作时，我……好想也做一名像莎拉·希斗斯一样的演员。”

他有些意外地挑起了眉毛：“有趣。”他不是没有注意到过她经常摆在桌子上从图书馆借来的莎士比亚和其他其他戏剧，但之前一直没有多想：“所以你才现在在读《麦克白》吗？”

她一下子脸红了起来：“那……那些好难看懂。”小时候，她有幸在一位慈善学校女教师的教导下学了识字，但她的读写能力只停留在看剧院海报的程度。而且，演员必备的口才她也根本完全具备。和他在一起后，她一直想要改掉她难听粗俗的北方口音，她有在私下长时候偷偷学他说话，但除了她能记下他们不同的用词外，发音方面她还是不得要领。

“是的，”他点了点头，“想当年在伊顿时我们刚开始学他时，我们都讨厌他。不过比起后来的拉丁文和古典学，他还是算小菜一碟。”

她崇拜地看着他，像是误会了什么。他连忙补充到：“不——我不是学术的料，有太多人比我好。我成绩不差，但我一点也不喜欢那些。莎士比亚我当然忘不了，学太多次了而且比那些简单多了，但其他的我什么也记不起来。”

“可我连这个都做不到。”她有些沮丧。

“也许你该从撒缪尔·理查德森或者其他什么当代小说读起，”他想了想说道，这辈子都没想到还能有他给别人文学学习建议的时候，“那些简单多了而且也许你会觉得有趣。等你读书多了，也许就会自然看懂莎士比亚了。”

她点了点头，默默地在脑海中做着笔记。“我……还想学你的说话。”他刚刚给她的建议让她大胆了起来，继续问道，“你听着那么优雅，而我的口音好难听。”

“我想诀窍是你说所有元音——就是AEIOU那几个字母的各种发音——时都尽量靠后发音，而且得发得饱满一些，比如‘Apple‘和‘Shut‘，还有，记得一定要把所有的t和h的音都好好地发出来，比如‘Better‘，还有‘Happy‘。”

“啊，等等！”她一下子跳下了沙发拿出了本子和铅笔，爬在小桌子上记录着。他走了过去弯下腰看着她写，又补充了几条。然而在写完她重读时，看着她歪歪扭扭的字体她突然有些难堪，连忙合上了本子。

“如果你想，我可以西西莉亚和赛琳娜的字帖来给你。”看着她有些难为情的表情，他又忍不住笑了起来，刮了一下她的鼻子，“还有简单的小说。我妹妹她们有一堆这些东西，不担心少一本。”她感激地接受了。他从没想过会和一个人谈论这些——莎士比亚、发音或者书法——但他喜欢这样。这样，就好像他的生活不仅仅是为维持家庭财政而奔波、有着永远也吵不完的架。

他给自己倒了一杯白兰地，重新坐回了沙发上，看着她整理着刚刚被他扔在低上的衣服。“查尔斯——”在她捡起他地板上的大衣时，一封还没有开过的信掉了出来。

“啊，这个，我下午在怀特时送到我那里的。”这是一封挂号信，但当时因为有些事分散了他的注意力，他完全忘了读。

她把信连着裁纸刀一起递给了他。他仰头饮尽他杯中的酒后，叹了口气看着信封。寄信人他听说过，是一名伦敦有名的律师。大概，信里又是些什么关于他父亲债务和家族地产的什么新信息。

伊迪丝看着他有些不情愿地拆开了信，然而，当他摊开信纸后，他瞬间脸色大变，甚至一向稳健的双手都开始肉眼可见地颤抖起来。

“查尔斯！”她连忙跑了到了他的身边，焦急又忧虑地看着他，“是……是什么坏消息吗？”

他没有回答，而是把信凑近了自己的眼前，再一次从头到尾一个字一个字地读着信上的内容。他的心脏就好像要跳出他的身体，呼吸也因为震惊而急促又不稳。

“查尔斯……”她坐在了他的身边，握住了他的大臂，“你还好吗？”

他把信折了起来，转头看向了她，眼神有些呆滞，但脸色却不是她想象中的苍白，反而红到了他的脖子跟。

“我——我好像——”他有些混乱地说道，“你——你还记得我给你说的那个马修伯公吗？”

她点了点头。他告诉过她他爷爷的这个兄弟在东印度公司大干了一番，挣下了好大一笔财富。但他没有孩子，所以他父亲在他健康开始恶化时经常跑去打着关心他弟弟的旗号去找他，实则是想要他的名字能在他遗嘱的受益人中出现。

“我——”他微微皱起了眉，像是有什么他理解不了的事，“好像——继承了他的全部财产。”


	7. Chapter 7

在查尔斯·瑞文霍尔先生看着他父亲不情愿地签下那份奥姆斯利家族地产管理权转移协议书的那一刹那，他感觉自己从来没有这样如释负重过。在他正式获得伯公的全部遗产后，他用要么替他还掉他全部赌债要么留他自生自灭来威胁他，最终赢得了胜利。现在他正式成为了家族地产的管理人，他打算从此亲自掌控土地的运营努力创收，以此赎回被抵押掉的土地，一点点拯救他摇摇欲坠的家庭。自那天起，这几个月以来他便经常往返于伦敦和他现在拥有的两处地产间，重新规划各地的使用。虽然他的经济状况大大地改善了，但他和他家人的关系却并没有。除了他连话还说不利落小妹，剩下的人对他还是一如既往地敬而远之。

过去的一周半他带着他新雇佣的咨询都呆在莱斯特郡他从他伯公那里继承来的庄园里查看状况并制定计划，今天才再次回到伦敦。在回到伯克利广场后，他和家人一起吃了一顿晚餐。他尝试着和他的弟妹互动，饭后邀请他们一起玩卡牌，但一切都是徒劳。曾几何时，他们都非常非常崇拜他们的长兄并非常喜欢缠着他，但自从他家的经济危机开始，他越来越暴躁的脾气疏远了他们，在几次没能控制住自己、只因为一些小事就过分地冲他们大吼大叫后，他们的关系彻底破裂了。现在他终于有心弥补，但这却像是一件不可能完成的任务。

终于，他忍受不了了，找了个借口离开了那个如同一片死寂的客厅，来到了罗素街上一户联排别墅的门口。女仆在打开门后为他脱下了大衣，告诉他她在二楼的书房里。他没有说话，径直走上了楼梯，看到了她坐在写字台前的背影。此时的伊迪丝披散着头发，穿着一件精致的蕾丝晨袍，看着好像起床后就没有换衣服、一天也没有出门的样子。她聚集会神地凑在一盏明亮的煤油灯下看着一本书，似乎完全没有注意到他。

他压轻了自己的呼吸，轻轻地走到了她的身后。她在看一本戏剧，从角色名来看好像是最近上演过的一部戏，他好像在哪里听说过。

“如果你想，我可以帮你买张科芬特花园皇家剧院的票。”

他突然出现的声音吓得她一下子尖叫了出来。在看清是他后，伊迪丝捂住心口松了一口气站了起来，气鼓鼓地拍了一下他的胳膊，抱怨着：“哦，查尔斯，你吓死我了！”她真的很努力。比起几个月前，她已经很大程度上丢掉了过去那个北方口音，听着就像一位乡绅小姐。字虽然写的还是像个十岁小女孩，但已经漂亮了好多。

“或者杜里巷的皇家剧院。但你之前在那里工作过，而且显然那个经理是个混蛋，所以我想你不会想去赞助他们的。”他若无其事地继续说道，揽住了她的腰，霸道地吻住了她，双手在她的身上乱摸着。

她太久没有见到过他，他给她的这个吻又太过美妙，她甚至没有办法假装继续生气下去，便彻底放弃了。她甜蜜地看着他：“你什么时候回来的？”

“下午。”

“下午？”她有些意外，“你不用在家休息休息吗？”

“我不可以在你的新家休息么？”他挑起了眉毛，凑近了她的脸，手不老实地往她腰以下的部位移动着。

上个月，在他初步打理好他家里的事务后，他便向她提出了给她换房子的建议。她本来坚持她不需要太好的住所，但他以他自己不想在那样简陋房子多呆为由，强迫她同意搬到了这座地理位置更优雅、宽敞明亮的新房子里。她坐在马车带着行李来到这里后，发现这里不但有餐厅、书房、阁楼和两个卧室，还已经有一个女仆和一个打杂男孩在等待她。他带她去邦德街买了好几件新衣服和小首饰，把她每月零用钱的额度提高了二十镑，还和她商量了要把她妹妹转到更好的学校的计划。这是她之前从没有敢想象过的生活，在她看来，女王也不一定有她的幸福。

“住的习惯吗。”他把她一按，让她彻底贴在了自己的身上。

“嗯……”她的脸一下子就红了起来，“我……我好想你。”

“那再好不过。”他坏坏地笑着，还没说完，他就一下子把她抱了起来上了楼进了卧室把她放在了床上。关上门后，他立刻脱掉了他的外套和马甲，然后扑在了她的身上：“我等这个太久了。”

“查尔斯……” 她揽住了他的脖子。

但他并没有继续她以为他想要做的事情，他一翻身坐在了她的旁边，脱掉了自己的马靴甩在了床边，然后躺在了她的大腿上。不知道为什么，他很喜欢这样。

她看了看有些孩子气的他忍不住微笑着，然后用手肘支撑着自己的身体坐了起来，为他按摩着他的头皮。

他舒服地闭上了眼睛，喉咙里发出了低声感叹声。

“在那里很忙吗？”

“嗯，好多，”他长叹了一口气，“我现在腰酸背痛，但好在事情算是解决了。”

“恭喜你。”

“那你这周都在做什么？”

“我……”她有些不好意思，“我希望你不要生气，但我请了一个法语老师，她每周都来三天给我上课。”

他睁开了眼睛：“法语？”

“我……我真的好想学。我读那些书时发现他们都好喜欢时不时加一些法语进去，我都看不懂。”她有些沮丧。

“歌特露德那个死丫头刚跟奥德伯里小姐那里哭着说‘法语好难我不想学啊啊啊‘。”他表情夸张又阴阳怪气地学着他的妹妹，然后翻了一个白眼，“身在福中不知福。奥德伯里小姐是个很好的老师，我小时候法语还有拉丁语启蒙都是她教的。”

他刚刚做的鬼脸让她忍不住咯咯笑了起来，一时间没法继续为他按摩。

他侧过了身抱住了她的腰：“你真是个好姑娘，伊迪丝，我妹妹她们能有你一半懂事就好了。”

“我……我想瑞文霍尔小姐她们也有她们的难处——”

“——是的，每天吃饱了撑得和我作对！尤其是西西莉亚那个死丫头！”想到这里他瞬间又来了气，一下子坐了起来，“她过两个月就要进入社交季，现在天天因为一点小事就嚷嚷。”

她同情地看着他，但也不知道该说些什么，最终只是握住了他的手。

“你……你父亲呢？”

在听到他的名字后，他又翻了一个更大的白眼：“他现在没再那么厉害的赌了，我已经谢天谢地了。”

“哦，查尔斯……”

他抱住了她，头靠在了她的肩膀上，烦躁地说：“没有你我该怎么办呢，伊迪丝？”

虽然他现在很是不悦，但她却有些开心。她知道这样不对，但……她好喜欢这样被他依赖的感觉。

“一切都会好起来的。”

“嗯。”他虚弱地点了点头。之前因为钱的事他没空注意这些家庭问题，但现在他发现，这些啥问题似乎并不比管理地产简单一点。

“趴下，”她掀起了杯子拍了拍被单，“我再给你捶捶背吧。你这些日子一定经常骑马，还坐那么长时间的马车。”

“你真是个天使。”他脱掉了衬衫，扔到了床尾那边的椅子上，然后钻到了被子底下听话地趴好。她骑在了他的身上，小拳头开始一点点在他肌肉线条如同她在博物馆看到的雕塑一样的背上轻轻捶打着。

“伊迪丝……”不知道过了多久后，他在枕头里闷闷地叫到。

“嗯？”她停了下来，甩了甩有些酸痛的小臂，然后也趴在了他的身边，看着他的脸问道。

“我困了。”他突然把她拉到了自己怀里紧紧地抱着，闭上了眼睛。

她抱住了他的肩膀，在他的额头上轻轻地吻了一下，抚摸着他的背，温柔地说道：“那睡吧。”

“我想听你唱那首歌。”他就像一个孩子版蹭着她的脖子撒娇着。他喜欢她的歌声，她没有他在晚宴聚会上那些大家闺秀的技巧，但却单纯美好得能直接进入他心底的最深处。

她笑了起来，手指尖碰了碰他的脸颊，轻轻地开了口：“I'd a pluck a fair rose for my love. …I'd a pluck a red rose blowin'. Love's in my heart, i'm tryin' so to prove, what your heart's knowin‘....”

他安详地笑着，半梦半醒间把她抱得更紧了。


	8. Chapter 8

之前她以为她的生活已经不能再美好了，但搬来罗素街后，她感觉自己就像是生活在天堂。他每周都来拜访她至少三次。他依然经常激情地和她做爱，但他不单单寻求她的身体，更依赖她精神的陪伴。他开始无比地信任她，和她无话不说。他跟她抱怨他的家人又做了什么蠢事、讲自己在哪家伯爵夫人的晚宴又看见了什么笑话、炫耀他在拳击沙龙里又击败了哪位自以为是的绅士、甚至还向她询问他究竟是该在他今年在奥姆斯利应该中卷心菜还是草莓。

他不在的一个个白天，她也过得异常充实。她用他给的零用钱请了好几个老师，认真地学习她憧憬已久的法语、钢琴和唱歌，还缠着他教自己跳他在舞会中跳的那些社交舞蹈。她当然还办了图书馆的会员，经常借些各种题材的书和杂志回家读。现在她已经可以毫无困难地阅读莎士比亚，背诵好几篇著名的独白，甚至自己开始尝试动笔写着自己一直想要完成的一个故事——那个她母亲原来讲给她的哈罗德和伊迪丝的故事。

剧院中的观众贵族太多，他们大多都认识查尔斯·瑞文霍尔这个刚刚继承了一笔天文数字遗产的单身年轻子爵继承人。因此，他们从没一起去过剧院。但他经常给她惊喜，买一些音乐会、歌剧和戏剧的票让她自己去看，并帮她安排马车在散场时等她。现在，她坐在前排的观众席上，不再是从后台帷幕的间隙中看着那些演员，他们身上的衣服也不一定有比她的好，但她还是有些憧憬那站在舞台中央、演绎着她早已想象过几十遍的故事的他们。但她还是更热爱她现在的生活，如果现在有人给她一个在皇家剧院做担任首席女主演的机会来和她交换查尔斯，她想她也会毫不犹豫地放弃。

“她疯了！”

五月的一天，查尔斯突然下午两点就出现在了罗素街，如同旋风般冲进了客厅。 刚刚一直在认真复习法语时态的伊迪丝目瞪口呆地抬起了头看着他，显然，女仆在给他打开门后还没来得及问候，他就已经冲了进来。

“她疯了，无可救药！”他继续骂骂咧咧地喊到，暴力地脱下了他的帽子和大衣扔在了椅子上，然后倒了一大杯白兰地，一口气喝了一大半。

“查尔斯？”她连忙扔下了她的课本，走到了他的身边，“发生了什么？”

“她今天跑过来跟我和妈妈说她不要嫁夏伯里，她要嫁给那个——那个酸诗人！”

“谁？”她疑惑地看着他，但刚问完就想起了什么，“你是说……瑞文霍尔小姐吗？”她隐约记得他好像说过他的妹妹可能要嫁给一个伯爵。

“对！就是她那个蠢货！”他喝完了另一半，刚打算再倒一杯手就被伊迪丝握住了。她什么也没有说，只是温柔地看着他，但眼神里不失坚定。

他深吸了一口气，把剩下的话憋进了肚子里。她总是知道在他还在气头上时怎么让他冷静下来。她拉着他走到了沙发前坐了下来，待他找到了个舒服的姿势靠了下去后，才轻声开口问道：“到底是发生了什么？瑞文霍尔小姐怎么了？那个‘酸诗人‘是谁？”

“奥古斯塔·方霍普，路特沃斯男爵的小儿子！”他翻了个大大的白眼，声音里满满的鄙视和不屑，“她前些日子不知道在哪里见到了他，那家伙一下子被她迷得‘神魂颠倒‘，写了好几首烂诗给她，结果她突然也宣布自己爱上了他，非他不嫁。”

“他……很不适合她吗？”她眨了眨眼睛。她并不完全明白他们上流社会的婚嫁规则，但既然他是一个男爵的儿子，他们要是结婚真的有那么糟糕吗？

“非常！”他像是明白她的疑惑，补充道，“或者说，他那个蠢货不适合任何人——任何有脑袋的人！他是个小儿子，比庙里的老鼠还穷！然而那个家伙就喜欢写诗，什么其他挣钱的正经事都不肯干，写出来的诗也都是一堆垃圾，亏他妈还愿意出大价钱帮他出版！”

“那……瑞文霍尔小姐她……”

“西西莉亚更傻。我敢说她声称自己爱上了他就是因为他长了一张好看的小白脸还有他给她写了几首酸诗。我现在快烦死了——妈妈也是。但我不得不说她真是是个管不了事的家长，总是能被西西莉亚忽悠同意她去公园见他！”

“查尔斯，你冷静一下……所以，他们订婚了吗？”

“谢天谢地没有！”他摇了摇头，“而且我敢说他根本不是认真的！他倒不是玩弄她——他那个家伙头脑简单到想不出干这样的坏事——他是压根没想！他大概就是觉得西西莉亚漂亮给了他写诗的灵感是他的‘缪斯‘！呃！他现在天天跟在她的身后，来我家拜访妈妈认识路特沃斯男爵夫人所以没办法把他拒之门外！他这家伙现在其他什么女孩都不理，搞得那个傻姑娘还觉得他对她多么忠贞不渝！但我敢拿我全部身家跟你赌，他绝对没想想过娶她！他怎么可能会下这么‘庸俗‘啊‘世俗‘啊的事！”

“既然这样……也许，你等他再找到另一个‘缪斯‘会不会就好了？”伊迪丝想了想，认真地说道，“我看那些画家的传记，好多人都有好多不同个缪斯。也许那时候……他就不会再缠着瑞文霍尔小姐了？”

他眨了眨眼，思考着她的话。突然，一个想法从他的脑海里像闪电一样地划过，他一下子拍着他的大腿瞬间兴奋了起来，而且越来越觉得这会是个快速简单的好主意：“你！”

“啊？”

“你去！你去帮我把那个家伙勾引过来！”

“我——我？查——查尔斯，我——”

“不不不，你不用担心，你就让他觉得你是他的新缪斯就好！至于别的，虽然我讨厌他，但我不得不说他什么都可能是，但唯独不是个猥琐男！他不会对你动手动脚，更不可能伤害你的，顶多就会烦死你！”

“我……我很愿意帮你，查尔斯，可是……可是我根本没有瑞文霍尔小姐漂亮，怎么能吸引他？”

“瞎说！”他立刻反驳到，“而且你和她正好是对立面！她是金发碧眼的那种，你是个深发美人！”他摸着下巴打量着她：“那些无聊的古典文学里哪个女神是你这样的？也许你可以往那边靠。”

她不知道他只是为了劝她同意他的计划还是真的这么想，但她还是忍不住笑了起来。

“而且，你之前不是说你想做女演员吗？你可能上不了台没有观众，但你现在有机会去演了，而且我做你的观众！”

这听上去的确很是让人激动。“但……”伊迪丝有些为难，“既然他是诗人，我……我怕他……会喜欢更有文学素养的小姐的。”

“你不是在一直看书学习吗？”

“我……”

“哦，伊迪丝，求你了，试一下又不会怎样！”他扯住了她的胳膊，睁大了眼睛期待地看着她。她心里一动，他少见的可爱的样子让她实在不忍心拒绝他。

“嗯。”她点了点头，坚定地握住了他的手，视死如归地说道，“我一定想办法，查尔斯！”


	9. Chapter 9

“你确定他会来吗？”躲在海德公园的一棵百年松树后，伊迪丝紧张地看着公园的主街道。

“当然，”站在她身旁一起监视的查尔斯坚定地说到，“我买通了歌特露德，她去套的西西莉亚的话时西西莉亚告诉她的，他们就在这会儿在这里见面。我让歌特露德在她出门前缠她一会儿，她会晚到的，一会儿你就让简护送你散步，我已经教她一个淑女的侍女是怎么做的了，你不用担心。你就随便找个机会撞他或者掉个什么东西就行，然后和他开始聊。你那么用心的准备，一定能行的。”

他们用了整整两个星期准备。查尔斯带着她了海德公园给她指认了方霍普先生的长相，然后让她观察学习那些大家闺秀是怎么散步她。紧接着，他又带她去了邦德街，做了一件昂贵时髦的散步裙，买了搭配的蕾丝阳伞、羽毛软帽和刺绣手袋，还给她买票去看了几出喜剧。他甚至还假装帮他妈妈去养护，拿走了她的一套珍珠首饰借给了她戴。她则临时突击，读了好多莎士比亚还有拜伦的诗，学习希腊神话，甚至还找来了方霍普先生已经出版的诗集读了半天。几天前她就开始照着时尚杂志练习给自己做发型，她的手艺现在已经炉火纯青，看起来活脱脱像是一位家境优越的大家闺秀，精致的卷发和完美的发髻把她漂亮的五官衬托得更加完美。

“你看着很完美，亲爱的。”他拍了拍她的肩膀，“你准备好了吗？”

他对她的信任让她一咬牙：“好了！”

终于，她走出了那棵大树后，在她的女仆的陪伴下开始散步。查尔斯不久后也走了出去，压低了帽子坐在了一把长椅上假装看着报纸，默默地观察着四周。没过一会儿，方霍普先生果然出现了。伊迪丝看见了他，然后不小心撞到了他，掉了自己的手袋。

“我——很谢谢你，先生。”在方霍普为她拾起她的手袋还给她时，她娇羞地低下了头，脸红地说道，“你瞧我多蠢，撞到了你还麻烦你替我捡东西。但你瞧，我刚刚……注意力被一只蝴蝶吸引了。”

查尔斯微微抬起了眉毛，他开始觉得她可能是个天才。

“蝴蝶？”果然，方霍普上了套。

“是的，是一种很漂亮的蝴蝶，和我们平常见到的野蝴蝶不同，它是金色的——”

“啊，The gold-barr'd butterflies to and fro——”

“——And over the waterside wander'd and wove.”她立刻接到。她本来只是想碰碰运气，但没想到他真的念了他写的那句诗。

“哦，美丽的小姐，你知道它！”方霍普果真立刻激动地感叹到，眼睛一下子亮了起来。

“是的，我很喜欢这位诗人，”她天真地微笑着，惊喜地看着他，“你也是吗，先生？”

“你真的喜欢他吗？”

“是的，我不知道为什么有人觉得他的人词藻太过华丽或者毫无实意，”她复述着她在杂志上看到的对他的诗集的批评，“我反而觉得那才是他的独特之处，他的诗总是能营造出一种缥缈的、如梦如幻的氛围。如果我想要实在的我可以去看沃尔特·司各特、激情的可以找拜伦勋爵、典雅的话莎士比亚，没有必要以前人的风格要求新的诗人，每个人都是不同的。”这时，她注意到了方霍普一脸茫然的喜悦，再次窘迫地低下了头：“啊——抱歉，先生我……我一下子说太多了。”

她真的是一个天才，查尔斯想到。

“不！哦，不，我尊贵的、美丽的女神！”他握住了她的手，“我，就是奥古斯特·方霍普！”

“啊？”她一下子叫惊呼了起来，然后害羞地抽出了她的手，脸红的像个苹果，“我……我……哦！”

“哦，我的缪斯殿下，不知道我能不能知道你的名字？”

“啊？方霍普先生，这……这很不合规矩，我们没有被介绍。”

“啊，善良纯真的人儿！那请问我能不能知道你家的住址，届时我一定会去拜访，递上我的名片。”

这时，查尔斯发现西西莉亚已经来到了公园。她显然发现了她的情郎正兴奋地在和另一位小姐说话，有些呆呆地看着他们。

“我……”一切好像进行得太顺利了，她没想到他竟然会这样追问，“我……我……爸爸是商人，先生，我们不是……不是你们……社交界的。”

“艺术的世界莫问出身！”

“我……”她一时间脑袋有些短路，编不下去了。这时，她想起了《灰姑娘》的故事：“啊，我……我得走了，先生，妈妈不会喜欢我和陌生人说话的！”说着，她一下子就转身跑走了。查尔斯连忙跟上了她，在她跑远后叫住了她，带着她上了之前就准备好的马车。

“你真的是个天才，我的伊迪丝。”在关上马车的门后，他热烈地吻住了她。


	10. Chapter 10

“啊，我好激动！”在回到罗素街后，伊迪丝叫了起来。

查尔斯滑稽地看着她，拿出了一瓶红酒倒出了两杯，递给了她其中一杯：“我都快信了。”

“我……我就是突然灵机一动……”她有些不好意思，碰了碰他举起的杯子，然后抿了一口酒，“不过，这真的好有趣，就好像我真的做了女主角、演了一场戏一样！而且……”她看了一下镜子里的自己，忍不住摆来摆去，“这身衣服真好看。”

他低头看着她。之前他的思绪都集中在他们的这个有些古怪的计划中，完全没有注意到今天的她有多美。比起去年他刚刚认识她的时候，她长高了一点、胖了许多，不再弱不禁风地瘦小，而是像油画中的美女一般丰满圆润。她的皮肤从苍白的蜡色变得红润透亮又细腻，棕色的长发也更加水润光泽。唯一不变的，是她的那双明亮清澈的褐色眼睛，它们看着他的时候还是那样充满了倾慕和爱意。

他放下了他们的杯子，站在她的身后为她脱掉了红色的羊毛外套和帽子。她身上的裙子和大多的散步服不同，并不是高领，反而露出来他纤长的脖子和一点点漂亮的锁骨。他扶着她的肩膀，弯下身细密地吻着她还带着那条漂亮的珍珠项链的脖颈。即使他们还没开始做什么，他便已经兴奋了起来，脑海里哪里都是伊迪丝。

“你戴珍珠真的很漂亮。”他顺着她的后脖子一直吻到了耳后，在她的耳旁用低声说着，然后含住了她的还挂着珍珠耳坠的耳垂，大大的手掌扶着她的脖子，另一只手则滑落到了腰间，把她按在了自己的身上。

“查尔斯……”她的呼吸有些不稳。她感到了他马裤裆部已经很是肿胀，不断地顶着她的臀部。

“你看着很美，伊迪丝。”他轻轻咬着她的耳廓，双手溜上了她的胸口，握住了她的乳房，不断揉搓着。

“查尔斯……”她有些颤抖地呻吟着，忍不住加紧了双腿，“哦……”

“嗯？”他一只手爬上了她的脸，拇指摩挲着她鲜艳的唇瓣，在她的太阳穴上印下了一个个吻。她抿住了他的手指，亲吻着、吮吸着。

“我爱你。”她忍不住说道，然后转过了身，踮起了脚尖一下子抱着他吻住了他，舌头交缠着他的。他强势地回应着，很快反过来占据了主动地位，强有力的双手抓揉着她饱满挺翘的臀部。虽然她的美丽一向让他渴望她的身体，但他的欲望之前从来没有像今天一样如同深夜的潮水般猛烈。如果此时有人停止他，他大概一定会疯掉。终于，他围在她腰间的胳膊一用力，将她抱了起来，一边继续吻着她，一边带着她跌跌撞撞地上了楼梯，进入了她的卧室。

“我……我想我该把首饰摘下来，”在他过去关门时，她把手申到了脖子后边，寻找着固定项链的金属扣，“我怕——”

“——不。”他打断了她，双手握住了她的手腕，强硬地把她的手拉了下去，命令一般说道，“不。”

她顺从地点了点头。

他拉着她的手，把它们放在了自己的档部，自己则握住了她的下颌迫使她抬起头，再次俯下身吻着优雅的脖肩，没有落下一寸肌肤。她微微地颤抖着，配合地抚摸着他还困在裤子里的硬邦邦的下体，不知道自己该不该解开他腰间的扣子。

“伊迪丝……”他再次不自觉地呼唤着她，轻轻咬着她的锁骨，手指解开了肩膀的扣子，她的裙子瞬间宽松了许多，让他顺利地把她的上衣拉下了肩膀。他亲吻着她的肩膀，按揉着她的胸。很快，隔着衣服的触感不再能满足他。他把她的上衣彻底拉了下来，但却失望的发现她的身下还穿着束身衣。

“太多了。”他终于失去了耐心，急躁地把她的裙子彻底拉到她的脚边，把她转了过去解开了背后的细带。她身上最后一件衣服终于被褪去被扔到了不知道哪里。他把她转了回来，满意地看着眼前令他上瘾的一片春光，此刻的她除了白色丝袜外，全部都暴露在他的眼前。他托起了她那两团丰满，捏住了她挺立的乳头来回揉搓着，把脸埋在了其中深深地呼吸着茉莉香水和她身体的味道结合在一起的特殊香气，亲吻着，最后开始疯狂地吮吸着她绵软白皙的乳房。

终于，伊迪丝再也禁受不住他的诱惑，为他脱下了外套和马甲，解开了他的裤子，解放了他早已胀大的下体。她吻着他正好在她唇边的额头，手力度适中地握住了他的身体，来回摩擦着。

她的抚摸让他停止了嘴上的动作，呻吟了起来。她喜欢她的行动让他这样反应，在她的面前屈服。她慢慢地下了身，跪在了地板上，魅惑地看着他，微微张开了双唇给了他一个暧昧又危险的微笑，然后含住他那独属于男人的粗大的勃起，舌头不断挑逗着尖端。自下至上传来的巨大的欢愉让他失声吼了出来，挺直了身子。他轻轻扶住了她前后快速来回摆动着的头，闭上了眼睛，大口地呼吸着。他身体里本已因为欲望而翻滚的血液开始沸腾，就像被一双手扼住了喉咙般缺氧，但他却又爱死了这种感觉。

不知道多久后，习惯了这一切的他不再满足于此，他想要真正地占有她。他突然往后退了半步，弯下腰抱住了她的腰，一口气把她提了起来按倒在了在床上，急躁地拉开了她的双腿把它们各自抬到了自己的肩膀上，下体对准了她早已湿润得淌水的入口挺了进去，在她的身体里激烈地抽插着。巨大的快感让伊迪丝紧蹙眉头，放声叫着他的名字：“查尔斯，哦，查尔斯！上帝，啊！”她来回扭动着身体，加倍着他们身体的欢愉。

“哦，伊迪丝……你喜欢这样吗？”他放荡地笑了起来，喘息着说道，声音因为兴奋有些变尖。

“是的……”她在呻吟中艰难地说道，整个身体都如同燃烧一般发烫。她把双腿放了下来，抓住他衬衫的衣襟，把他拉了过来贴在了她的胸口上。她激情地湿吻着他，用尽了一切他亲身示范教给她的，紧紧地抱着他的背。

“我喜欢……查尔斯，继续……求你……”

他立刻加快了抽插地频率和深度，回应着她的吻，然后再次吻着她的脖子，舔舐着珍珠项链附近的肌肤。终于，这几十分钟以来一直不断攀升的快感终于达到了顶峰。身体的欢愉就如同火山爆发一般将他淹没，他此刻没有思想、没有理智，有的只有纯粹的欲望，想要将她彻底占为己有的欲望。他从她的身体抽了出来，往前凑了一些右手快速地摩擦着他的下体，仅仅来回几下，精液就如果子弹一般猛烈地喷射了出来，落在了她的胸口上。

“啊，伊迪丝……”他倒在了她的身边，忘我地亲吻着她。他想，他真的需要她，每一方面都是。


	11. Chapter 11

西西莉亚·瑞文霍尔小姐如她哥哥所愿地误会并失恋了。至于方霍普先生，他则一边日思夜想着他在公园偶遇的那位缪斯和失去了西西莉亚的痛苦中灵感大发，一连写了几十首伤感的情诗，忙着在杂志上发表，完全忘记了去尝试挽回她的爱。

瑞文霍尔小姐很是难过，一连几天都郁郁寡欢。她的哥哥也许往日很是严厉冷漠，但他终归还是爱她的。看到她这个样子，查尔斯少见地对她温柔了下来，抱着她安慰她，由着她把眼泪带着鼻涕一起蹭在他的肩膀上，一句抱怨也没有多说，更没有尖酸地讽刺她当初的选择。他之前拆散他们的计划产生了一个他做梦也没有想到、但万分欢迎的副作用：他们两个人终于和解了。他哥哥在她失恋后的体贴让西西莉亚想起了他过去所有的好和他们曾经在一起的快乐的时光，于是，她再次接纳了他，开始对他微笑，和他嬉戏打闹，毫不留情情面地大胆开着他的玩笑。他们间关系的改善直接推动了其他人对查尔斯看法的改变，霍伯特和赛琳娜也渐渐和查尔斯再次亲密了起来，他们的母亲在看到自己家庭久违的和睦有爱后也甚是欣慰，不再像过去一样对她的长子又爱又怕。

“我很为你高兴，查尔斯。”当他们并排躺在床上准备睡觉时，他把这喜人的情况告诉了她。听到后她趴在他的胸膛上开心地说道。

“都是多亏你，我的小福星。”他揉了揉她的脸颊，把她抱在了怀里吻了吻。

“没有啦……”她有些不好意思。

“你瞧，认识你后我得了那笔遗产，而且也是因为你，西西莉亚不光彻底忘了方霍普那家伙，现在一心想着嫁给夏伯里，她还有其他人也都和我和好了。”他抬起了眉毛。

“如果真是这样，那我愿意把更多的好运分给你。”

“不过我现在还是更想要些别的。”他坏坏地看着她，手爬上了她的臀部，趁她不注意一下子翻过了身把她压在了自己的身体下扯掉了她的睡衣，然后如愿地品尝着她美妙的身体。

在他和家人关系好后，他陪伴他们的时间越来越多、越来越长。他开始在他母亲和西西莉亚的请求下陪她们去往日他不屑于去的晚宴和舞会，驾车带他的弟妹们兜风踏青，或者晚餐后在客厅听他们弹琴唱歌、陪他们打牌、玩一些傻傻的游戏。

但也正是因为如此，他去罗素街的次数越来越少了。起初，伊迪丝其实很是为他开心，因为这是长久以来纠缠他的一个心魔，现在它终于被打破了，他也明显更加地幸福。每当他到来时，他还是和原来一样和她嬉笑打闹，然后抱着她、吻她，听她给她读诗唱歌弹琴。但随着他越来越短、越来越不经常的拜访，渐渐地，她的心里开始没底了起来。不知道从什么时候开始，他开始变得冷淡了起来，似乎到来的唯一目的就是索取她的身体。她之前之所以能成为他生活的一部分就是因为他家里的混乱。她曾经是他唯一的倾听者，他精神的依赖。但现在她不再那样被需要了，除了她，他还有他的母亲，他那六个和他留着同样血脉的弟弟妹妹。查尔斯·瑞文霍尔在她生活中的缺席让她不但觉得寂寞，也开始害怕了起来。他们已经在一起两年了，两年的时间足够一个人厌倦另一个，哪怕他们之前有多么相爱，更何况他从来都没有说过爱她。现在，每一次他离开后，她都会站在街上一直看着他的背影，直到他彻底消失，就好像每一眼都可能是她最后一次见到他，这个她深深爱了两年的男人。

但她禁止自己去想这个。她的潜意识知道这总有一天会到来，但她宁愿到那天时毫无防备地被他赶出这座房子，也不想去多想这个。她只想要做一只懦弱的鸵鸟，在这一切还没有到来的时候及时行乐。毕竟，这很可能会是她人生中唯一一段幸福的时光。她每天加倍地读书练钢写字，强迫自己忙起来，忙到没时间想他。但他已经在她的心中住了太久，她生活中没有一件事不再和他没有关联。闭上眼睛，他的影子也永远萦绕在她的脑海中。

这一天他出现在罗素街时，已经离他的上一次拜访隔了两个礼拜。她终于再次看见他的时候兴奋又紧张，为他倒酒的手都有些颤抖。

“你最近还好吗？”她笑着看着他。

“嗯。”他点了点头，莫名有些拘谨，比之前还要僵硬。

“那就好。”她故意忽视了他的异常，依然笑得灿烂，拿起了她的乐谱翻着，“我在练一首新曲子，我想你会喜欢的，你想听吗？”

他有些僵硬地点了点头，然后坐在了沙发上看着她，一点点嘬着他杯中的酒。她连忙转过了身，坐在了钢琴前混乱地翻着乐谱：“瞧我，我——我忘了第几页。”

“没事。”她听见他说道。

当她终于翻到那首快板嬉戏曲后，她咬住了嘴唇，摩擦着自己的双手想要控制住它们的颤抖。终于，她把双手放在了琴键上，奏响了钢琴。然而，这首早已被她练得滚瓜烂熟的钢琴曲却被她弹得磕磕绊绊，她没法集中注意，她的心跳得让她感觉有些窒息。

“我……”当她终于弹完后，她站了起来收拾着琴谱，不敢回头看他，“抱歉……我……弹得太差劲了，可能……手有点冷。”

他没有说话，走到了她的背后。她感觉到他的呼吸打在了她的脖子上，但她还是不敢回头去看他。这时，他突然从她的身后抱住了她，双手紧紧地锁着她的腰，脸紧紧贴在她的耳边。

“伊迪丝……”她听见他在她的耳边轻轻叫着她。她把手按在了他的上，身体渐渐放松，从他传来的温度让她不自觉地笑了起来，虽然有些虚荣，但她似乎感到了一丝希望。

不知道过了多久后，他开始轻轻地吻着她耳后的肌肤，然后是她的脖子和锁骨。与此同时，他的手把她的衣领拉下了肩膀，探进她的上衣里握住了她的双胸。不知道为什么，他这样亲密的触摸没能掀起她的渴望，反而让她的身体有些僵硬，她看不见他，但却似乎能隐隐到他这次的不同。他的动作没有了以往的温柔，反而多了一分……

决绝。

这时，他突然把她推在了她的钢琴上，当她的双手猛然落在琴键上时巨声的重音响彻房间。她还站着，双手支撑着自己的身体，被迫抬高了自己的臀部。他解开了他的马裤，手来回摩擦着他的身体，很快，他便硬挺了起来。他扶住了她的腰，撩起了她的裙摆粗暴地闯进了她干干的身体里，急躁地在她的身体中抽插着。

她咬住了牙，咽下了疼痛导致的呻吟。她想起了他们初遇的那个夜晚，那天他就是这样和她做爱的，那天也是她今天前唯一一次和他做爱时感到疼痛的时候。在她还没有意识到前，她的泪水已经顺着脸颊淌了下来，按在琴键上的双手不受控制地动着，击出一组租极不和谐的音符。很快，他便达到了高潮，将温热的精液被喷射在了她的大腿上。

她瘫坐在了琴凳上，喘着粗气，在整理好自己的情绪后终于抬起头看着他。他已经系好了自己的衣服，看她的眼神有些涣散。他蹲了下来，伸出手轻轻摸着她的脸，表情很是迷离。

“伊迪丝……”他的手伸到了她的脑后轻轻按着她的头，贴着她的嘴唇吻着她。她习惯性地笑了一下，但有些困惑。她不懂，她不明白。

“我很抱歉，我有些事，我要走了。”

她茫然地点了点头，看着他离开了房间，最终在窗外的街道一闪而过，消失在了她的视野里。

一周后，她在报纸上看到了一则的订婚启示。

尊敬的查尔斯·瑞文霍尔先生、未来的第三代奥姆斯利子爵阁下要结婚了。


	12. Chapter 12

他会结婚，他一直都知道。他是家族的长子，这是他的职责，他要为家族的爵位确保一位端庄大方、出身优越的子爵夫人和一名男性继承人。这么多年来他有太多其它的事要忙，他从来没有想过。那时，也没有人愿意考虑他做他们未来的丈夫或女婿，奥姆斯利家糟糕的经济状况并不是个秘密。但当他继承了马修伯公的那比遗产后，他突然变成了一位备受欢迎的年轻绅士，越来越多的贵妇带着她们婚龄的女儿来拜访他的母亲。之前他的母亲不敢提，但在他和他的家人和解后，她开始询问他对自己婚姻大事的考量。他已经二十八岁了，他到了该成家的年龄了。

在和他的母亲谈完话后，他回到了自己的房间躺在了床上。当他母亲问他有没有心仪的大家闺秀时，他虽然嘴上否认了，但从那时起他脑海里想的只有伊迪丝。但她不是一位大家闺秀，甚至不是商人的女儿，她的父亲是铁匠，而她，现在是他的情妇。

曾几何时，他瞧不起那些沉溺于鱼水之欢的男人，比如他的父亲。他们大多挥霍大笔的钱在那些美丽但虚荣的女人身上，也同时沉溺于其他放荡乐事之中，酗酒、赌博、玩忽职责——他恨死了他们。他们的存在给他的生活带来了极大的痛苦，但什么时候他也做了这么一个人？即使在他们当初最困难的时候也包养了一个女人，沉溺于她的怀抱之中、在他有钱后花了大把钱在她的身上？

但伊迪丝和那些女人不一样。她爱他，她总是那样甜蜜地笑着，倾慕地看着他，为他排忧解难。她拒绝了他给她买的昂贵的珠宝，只有在她去帮他引诱方霍普那次才允许他为她做了一身昂贵的衣服。她永远那么低调，那么安静，还那么好学。现在的她讲着一口和他一样的国王英语，莎士比亚和弥尔顿记得比他还熟，弹琴的水平和西西莉亚不相上下。如果不知道她的身世，大概所有见到她的人都会觉得她是一位优雅聪慧、知书达理的淑女。

然而她不是。她没有一个做过伯爵女儿的母亲，更没有一个有钱正直的父亲。她如果做了他的妻子，从此他家一定会和各种关于她的流言蜚语绑定在一起，她自己也注定不会被社交界接受。但如果他要是结婚，那他必定要放弃伊迪丝。不管怎样，他是不会允许自己在有妻子的情况下还包养另一个女人的。可他舍不得放下她，即使这些日子他没法经常去找她，他也总是想着她。陪他妹妹去牛津街时想象这件裙子会多么适合她那顶帽子她会多喜欢，在舞会上时也默默地笑话那些跳舞远不如她的贵族小姐们。然而那天晚上，他的妹妹们让他彻底改变了他的想法。晚餐后，她们几个女孩拉着他在客厅里玩字谜游戏，轮番表演着她们抽到的那个词。玩了一轮又一轮后，她们累得一个个都倒在了沙发上。他看着她们打打闹闹的样子，意识到在他们那不负责任的父亲几乎完全缺席在她们的成长、母亲的健康和性格让她完全做不了决定的情况下，他几乎就相当于她们的全部家长，关心她们、照顾她们、帮助她们做出每一个重要的决定。现在西西莉亚马上就要嫁给夏伯里，但剩下的三个女孩还小，还等着她们机会的到来。她们需要一个和她们一样出身的理智的嫂子来指导她们，给她们正确的影响，好让她们以后也能找到如意郎君安心过完一生。

那天以后，他便不经意地开始观察社交界中的未婚小姐们，寻找一位合适的妻子。最终，他把目光锁定了尤吉妮亚·沃克斯顿小姐。她是布林克楼子爵的24岁的女儿，气质端庄大方，性格平静理智，他父母也都有名地保守和虔诚。当他再次和自己的思想作了许久斗争后，他求婚了，也如他所预料的被接受了。

那天回家后，他一整夜都没能睡着，他不知道该怎么去面对伊迪丝。当他鼓起勇气来到了罗素街时，他看到她还是那样美丽，笑得还是那么甜蜜。只是好像甜蜜得过了头，他感觉到了她的异常。她不傻，她大概早就感受到改变的到来，但她选择了逃避。他看着她为他弹琴的背影，那样一首简单的曲子她弹得断断续续，她大概真的不知道该怎么办。他感觉自己是个懦夫，但他没法亲口告诉她她马上就要迎来的命运。他从他身后抱住了她，她的身体还是那样柔软，那样让他痴迷。这些天来情绪的压抑在此刻爆发了，他失去了理智，疯狂地向她做着爱。他不敢看她的脸，他就从她的身后进入。她以往永远为他湿润的私处此刻很是干涩。但他没有停止，反而继续进攻着。

当他看着坐在琴凳上爬在钢琴上，假装着因为高潮实则是掩藏着她留着泪的脸的她，他从来没有这样难受过，悔恨、自责和悲伤全部交织在一起挤满了他的内心。她爱他，但他却这样伤害了她。但也许这样也好，也许她会恨他，这样等她最终看到那个消息后不会那么难过，会更快地忘记他。

一周后，他再次来到了这里。房间里一切都是灰暗的。在看见他时，坐在窗台上的她如同条件反射般地冲他笑了笑。一瞬间，他感觉他的心被捅了一刀。

“我想，你是来告诉我搬出这所房子的。”

他单膝跪在了她的面前，她逆着光，他看不清她的表情。他垂着眼睛不敢看她，深深呼吸了几次后，终于沙哑地开了口：“你可以继续住在这里，你每月的二十镑还会按时送到你手上，还有你妹妹的学费我也会继续付。” 

她没有说话。

他缓缓地牵起了她的右手，在她的手背上深深地一吻，然后起了身。

“我……”

“……对不起，伊迪丝。”

她还是没有说话。

他拿出了一个精致的扁木盒，放在了客厅尽头的桌子上：“送给你的，希望……你会喜欢。”说完，他转过身再次看了她最后一眼，然后离开了。

不知道就那样发愣了多久后，她颤巍巍地站了起来，走到了那里打开了那个盒子。里面躺着一套珍珠首饰，项链和耳坠，很像那天他偷出来借给她戴的那套一样，但更加美丽。项链上每颗粒大饱满、圆润光洁珍珠在黑天鹅绒的衬布上反着温柔的光芒，那对耳环更是少见的大颗水滴珠，链接耳钩的银饰上还镶嵌着光彩夺目的钻石。她战栗着把它们从盒子里拿了出来，戴上了它们。珍珠冰凉的触感让那天他们刚刚从海德公园回来时的情景再次在她的脑海里回放着。她闭上了眼睛，似乎能感受到查尔斯在她戴着项链的脖子上落下的一个个吻。她终于再也经受不住这一切，倒在了地板上，趴在钢琴凳上失声痛哭着，一直到她昏睡了过去。

他婚礼的那天，当他挽着自己的新婚妻子走出教堂时，他感觉他好像看到了伊迪丝的身影。他四处张望着，但看到的只是一张张陌生的脸。此时，她的确躲在广场的一颗大树后。这是她这么多些日子以来第一次出门，之前整整一个月，她每天早上醒来都告诉自己要坚强、但每天最终总是以抱着枕头哭泣着睡去而结束。她望着现在的瑞文霍尔太太。她是一个很有气质的女人，有着修长挺拔的身材和端庄大方的面容。她梳着一丝不苟的盘发，穿着一条简洁的礼服，亲密地挽着查尔斯的手臂，白皙的手指上戴着一枚漂亮的红宝石戒指。她本以为她会幸福地笑着，毕竟她嫁给的那个人是天底下最优秀、还那么英俊的查尔斯。可她那文雅的脸上只挂着那个有些虚伪、又有些傲慢的微笑，似乎只是在炫耀她现在做了瑞文霍尔太太，而且不久后就会成为奥姆斯利子爵夫人。至于查尔斯，他还是一如既往的严肃，脸上没有任何表情。大概所有人都习惯了这样如同中世纪僵硬画像的他，但她见过无数次他在忘掉忧愁和重担后，孩子气的那一面，或是开心地大笑，或是幽默又尖酸地讽刺；她也永远不会忘在他们身体的结合后他那平静、慵懒却又满足的眼神。每当那些时候，她都觉得他多少是爱她的。

现在的查尔斯和他那位落落大方、家室显赫的妻子站在一起，接受着和他们同样高贵的人的祝福。不知道这一切是不是只是她的想象，但她觉得他看起来一点也不幸福。她不知道是该因为他并不爱那个女人而高兴，还是该为他的不幸而难过。

但不管怎样，他已经做了他的选择。就是她还想把他的头枕在自己的腿上、听他的牢骚、为他排忧解难，她再也为他做不了什么了。伊迪丝已经从他的生活里正式退出了，她也不再存在了。现在剩下的只有艾米丽·伍德，一个酒鬼铁匠的女儿，一名被抛弃的妓女。


	13. Chapter 13

冬天的伦敦四点就已经漆黑一片。从剧院出来后，她失神地游走着，不知道自己的目的地。

一个月前，她搬离了罗素街，偷偷给妹妹转了学，在查尔斯·瑞文霍尔的世界中彻底消失了。虽然他说她能一直在那里住下去，他也会一直继续付给她那笔钱，但她不能接受这些，她什么也没有为他做，她不配。更何况如果她的妻子那天发现了这一切，一定会和他吵架。她不想他过的不开心。他放弃了她，但她不恨她。这不是他的错，而且，她从没有抱过他会娶她或和她一辈子在一起的幻想，从她决定和他在一起时她就已经预见了这一天。

现在，她住在苏豪区一间小小的房子里，比当初的博罗街好了一点，但非常有限。她这些年攒下来的钱全部都是要留给玛丽做学费的，她不能碰。她从小那样艰苦地长大，她不想她的妹妹再受这样的苦。之前她本还有五六个手足，但在那个人间地狱中活下来的只有玛丽。现在，她是她唯一的亲人，也是全部的精神寄托。

但她还是没能忘记她的演员梦。现在她失去了查尔斯，但也意味着她可以再次开始追求这个梦想。如今的她可以说标准的英语，可以流畅的读写，而且弹琴和唱歌也不输那些专业的小演员，她以为这样的她至少可以赢得哪怕一个小小的配角，但现实比她想象得要残酷许多。她现在已经十八岁了，而且毫无工作经验，毫无名气没法吸引观众，也年纪太大没法被剥削，没有人想要录用她。这次在杜里巷皇家剧院她给自己定下的最后一次机会。这是全伦敦首屈一指的剧院之一，但她过去在此工作的经历让她对这里有些忌惮。可现在这是唯一一个她还没有面试过的，她没法放弃最后的机会。如果这次没能成功，那她就彻底忘掉这个梦，务实地去找些女装店员或者是学校老师之类的工作。现实也的确给了她泼了一盆冷水，她再次被刷下来。

“怎么，没被选上吗，小甜心？”

这时，一个低沉的声音在她的耳边响了起来。她一惊一下子转过了身退后了好几步，只见一个衣着体面的高大男人不知道什么时候已经站在了她的面前。他长着一头深得有些发黑的粽发，眼睛却是是蓝色。他嘴角挑着一个戏谑的笑容，眼神中也全是老练的放浪。

“我刚刚在剧院里看到你了。”他勾起了一边的嘴角。她好像想起来了，在舞台试戏时，似乎楼上包厢里的确有两个男人，时不时还低声交谈。

“我——”

然而，还没等她想好说什么，他就一把搂住了她的腰，把她贴在了自己的身上。他长长的手指轻轻抚摸着那两片微张的红唇，这突如其来的接触让她完完全全地愣住了，一时间，她的大脑完全地停止了运作，呆呆地看着这个高大的陌生男人。他挑起了一边的嘴角，这个乍一看不起眼的小姑娘雪白的肌肤和那对饱满的唇瓣都意外的细腻柔软。

下一秒，他就一手抓住了她的肩膀，一手按着她的发髻，狠狠地吻住了她。她知道她本该感到害怕、羞耻或其他任何感情然后尝试抵抗，但此刻她只是那样呆住了。这感觉太熟悉了。查尔斯是个暴脾气的男人，他经常这样不容分说地强势地吻她。瞬间，关于查尔斯的记忆再次全部涌了上来。她有些恍惚，忘记了她此刻陷在了一个陌生人的怀里，被他撬开嘴唇舌吻着、肆意抚摸着她身体每一个敏感的部位。

可查尔斯已经抛弃了她。

"你放开我！"她开始挣扎猛烈挣扎着。大概是因为有些得意忘形，他放松了他的控制，她一下子便挣脱掉了他。

“怎么，突然害羞了？”他挑起了眉毛，随意潇洒地说道，带着一丝自娱自乐的坏笑，“They look like rose buds fill with snow...”

"Yet them nor peer nor prince can buy,  
Till "Cherry-ripe" themselves do cry!"她愤怒地顶撞到，“别以为你知道几句诗就可以这样，阁下！”

“哦，你知道Cherry-ripe？”他的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“真是迷人。美人，不知道你叫什么名字？”

“你——”不知道为什么，在他的手碰到她的手腕时她又一次想起了查尔斯，再一次全身一僵直，“你——你放开我。”

“嗯？”他不但没有放开他，反而抬起了她的手，轻轻吻了一下。他好不遮掩地盯着她，重新开始打量着这个女孩，这一次更加仔细。面前的这个女孩除了那两片红润柔软的嘴唇，她还有着深棕色微卷的头发、一双相配的褐色眼睛和一只又挺又翘的鼻子。她穿着一条漂亮的灰蓝色裙子，虽然比起那些大小姐的晚礼服还是寒酸了不少，但不论面料还是设计还都算得上是不错，大概至少得花了她几个月的工资。只是可惜，就算这样一条裙子也没能给她赢得一个小角色。

他那露骨的目光让她有些害怕。她垂下了眼睛低下了头躲避着他，双手握住了拳头。“放——开我——”她说道，挣扎着，只是这次更加没有底气。

“哦，是吗？”然而他却得寸进尺，那只手直接滑到了她的腰间，把拉得贴紧了自己，有些邪恶地笑着，“你下午是去皇家剧院试镜演员的，是不是？我是达莫洛男爵，当时就在一等包厢里，和帕特蒙伯爵一起——对了，顺便提一句，他是剧院的赞助人呢。”

她咬住了嘴唇。她深知这样的大人物一句话大概就能改变她的整个未来，要么帮助她，要么就毁了她，虽然她现在没有奢望他能突然决定助她一飞冲天，但她是真的不希望他会让所有剧院都不肯聘用她，哪怕是打杂。

“这就对了嘛。”看着她放弃了抵抗，达莫洛男爵满意地点了点头，在她腰间的那只手更加大胆地抚摸着她，“所以，你叫什么名字？”

“艾米丽·伍德。”她闷闷地说到，身体不由自主地发着抖。

"所以，艾米丽——”他拖着长音，“你读诗？"

“一点。”

“你还会什么？”

她抬起了头看着他，有些警惕。

“我就是随便问问，”达莫洛耸了耸肩，“告诉我实话你也只会有好处。”

“我——”她犹豫了一会儿，最终还是开了口，“还会一点法语、芭蕾、钢琴，还有唱歌。”

“Impressive。”他点了点头，另一只空闲的手挑起了她的下巴，“一个能懂莎士比亚还这么多才多艺的小甜心——可是不好找呢。”他细长的手指轻轻划过了她的嘴唇，眼神充满了露骨的诱惑和欲望，毫不遮掩：“今天晚上有空吗，亲爱的？”

“我——”然而，还没等她回答完，他就再次吻住了她。瞬间，她再次想起了查尔斯。他也曾经这么热烈地吻她，抚摸他。虽然她知道面前的那个男人只是索求她的身体，但还是忍不住开始迎合他。

达莫洛敏感地察觉到了女孩身体反应的变化，抬起了头饶有兴趣地看着她：“看来是我小瞧了你呢，原来不是个小处女？”

她没有回答，有些羞愧地低下了头。

他挑起了一根眉毛：“你结婚了？”

“没……没有。”

“那——结过婚？”

她摇了摇头。

然而，让她没想到的是，他此刻竟然像是更感兴趣了：“看不出来啊，小甜心，原来你那么大胆呢，已经和你的小情郎共度春宵了？”

“我——”

情人？不，查尔斯不是他的情人。只有相互爱恋时才能称得上是情人，不是吗？对于他来说，她只不过是一个被他豢养来供他发泄欲望的情妇。说直白些，就是她就是妓女。

“我是个妓女。”她也没有想到她竟能这样平静地说出这句话，而且还是看着他的眼睛。

尽管见过无数的女人，但此时他也惊诧得一时愣住了。他从来都能轻松分辨哪些女人是哪种，但她——他甚至从没想过这种可能。她的眼神太清澈了，清澈到他想起了曾经的自己。

“你干这个多久了？”在沉默了一会儿后，他问道，还是有些迟疑。

“两年。”

“不知道你服务过哪些客人？”

“我想我的客户会想要匿名。”

达莫洛注意到了她用的是单数。他不傻，而且正相反，他非常聪明。瞬间，他便拨云见日，明白了到底是怎么一回事。

“看来，有人爱上了不该爱的人啊。”他再次笑了起来，很是有趣，但也隐隐多了丝同情和怜惜，“想为你的‘客户‘守身吗？”

她看着他，咬住了嘴唇。守身——这个看似愚蠢的词真的在她的脑海中扎过根，甚至现在还在那里藕断丝连，只是，大概他并不在乎一丝一毫。

达莫洛端详着她的脸，她此刻阴郁的神情让他彻底弄清的面前这位平静地自称妓女的女孩。“开个价吧。”他说到，挑起来她的下巴，轻佻地说到。他想要她，他很久没这么想要睡一个女人了。

伊迪丝一时没能理解，有些疑惑地看着他。

“不知道与你共度一夜春宵价值几何？”他扶着她的腰把她转了过来，让她背靠在他的身上。她感觉到了一个硬邦邦的东西顶着她的后腰上，摩擦着。

“我——”

“不用骗我，那个家伙已经不再需要你了，而我，”他吻了一下她的后颈，呼出的温热气息全部吐在了她耳边娇嫩的肌肤上，拉起了她的手放在了他的档部，“我现在可是很想要你呢。”

她不知道。离开查尔斯后，她一刻也没想过她会继续她之前的那个身份，做那个她编造出来的伊迪丝。但此刻她却突然意识到，除了她还留着那个做舞台中央的女演员的梦，她早已经不是那个只会讲北方口音的英语、不会读写、除了圣经什么书也不知道的艾米丽·伍德了。

她就是伊迪丝。

出乎达莫洛的意料，她的手突然开始按揉着他的那男人的部位，他忍不住低声呻吟了一下，身体的肌肉也一下子紧张起来。不知道为什么，他的那声呻吟和身体的变化让她莫名地有些激动，她继续熟练地挑逗着，就像原来她为查尔斯那样做的时候。

”我不要钱，”她轻轻说到，“我有钱，我就要你把我介绍进剧院，我要做皇家剧院的首席女主演。”

“有志向，”达莫洛轻声笑了一下，“不过你要知道，你不可能就这么卖一次就能摇身一变成第二个萨拉·希斗斯的。”

“我不用你，”她冷静地说到，“我只要一个机会。”

“我喜欢你，”达莫洛拉起了他的手，吻了一下，“你可真是特别呢，dear Emily。”

“我不叫艾米丽。”突然，她说到。

他有趣地看着她：“那请问你叫什么？”

“伊迪丝。”

“伊迪丝？”他再一次有些赞叹地看着她，“很不寻常呢。是你自己起的艺名？”

“不。”伊迪丝回头看向了他微微一笑，妩媚至极，褐色的眼睛闪着意味不明的光，但声音却从来没有这样坚定过，“她就是我。”

——第一部 完——


	14. Volume 2 - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 了不起的温丝莱思小姐——查尔斯当然知道她，她现在是伦敦最著名、最炙手可热的女演员，没有之一。

1819年

1

“人人都说，她就是下一个莎拉·希斗斯呢。”

查尔斯·瑞文霍尔，第三代奥姆斯利子爵心不在焉地低头把玩着手中的剧院望远镜。他那尊敬的父亲已经因为中风去世了半年多，他家终于结束了全丧，开始进行一些社交娱乐活动。他的母亲很高兴地提议想要看戏，她少见的热情的样子让他没有办法拒绝。他不是个多爱看剧的人，更不要提在伊顿时已经学过了八百遍的古希腊悲剧。只是他的母亲似乎觉得这是一项增进家庭成员感情的好活动，于是，他为她包下了这一个演出季杜里巷皇家剧院的包厢，而这仅仅是第一场，《美狄亚》。

“许多人的确这样说，我亲爱的夫人。”他的妻子说道，带着她一如既往的傲慢和自以为是，“但就我个人而言，我觉得温丝莱思的表现方式还是过于——张扬，有时甚至很不得体。”

“但我和妈妈都喜欢她，霍伯特也是！”赛琳娜立刻反驳道。以往，查尔斯也许会瞪她一眼暗示她闭嘴不要冒犯她的嫂子，但今天他实在是懒得管了，开场前剧院里熙熙攘攘的噪音让他有点脑袋疼，现在也还没缓过来。了不起的温丝莱思小姐——查尔斯当然知道她，她现在是伦敦最著名、最炙手可热的女演员，没有之一。这位这两年刚出头的新星不光天生丽质，神似提香笔下的女神维纳斯，还演技了得，做得了麦克白夫人，也演得活薇奥拉，多才多艺的她还偶尔开小型独唱会，甚至还在赛琳娜最爱的杂志上连载了一部颇受好评的浪漫小说。不过，除此之外，她似乎也在绅士们中以别的方式而闻名。显然，她和威灵顿公爵、罗伯特·博马里斯还有达莫洛男爵这三个社交界最难搞定的男人都保持着些特殊的亲密关系。除此之外，没一个绅士能接近她，似乎连摄政王都对她很是着迷，但却总是被她拒之千里。更有趣的是，这样一个本应该被名流贵妇所轻视的女人却深得年轻的罗彻斯特公爵遗孀夫人的喜爱，经常被邀请到她各种奢华的私人晚宴，在社交界也拥有一席之地。不过，那位夫人本身倒也是以某种名声而闻名，若不是她的地位和钱，也许自己也会被社交界嫌弃。

“我亲爱的赛琳娜，”尤吉妮亚耐心地说道，就像是一个贴心的老师看着一个可怜的傻瓜学生，“也许以后我可以带你去看奥尼尔太太的表演，等看过后你自然会明白她的不足之处。她这一季在柯芬特花园，演的戏也比这部得体得多，没有那样骇人的情感。”

“谢谢，但我不想！”赛琳娜毫不客气地瞥了她的嫂子一眼。作为瑞文霍尔家脾气最像查尔斯的成员，她从不由着尤吉妮亚像对她家其他成员一样指示她。

“嘘！”这时，霍伯特不耐烦地叫到，两只眼睛死死地盯着舞台寸步不离，“别说了，温丝莱思小姐出场了！”他的话音刚落，台下就瞬间响起了雷动般的掌声。

查尔斯终于抬起了头，懒散地瞥了一眼舞台，有些好奇这个让全伦敦疯狂的女人到底是什么样。终于，在掌声淡去后，一位身材纤长的年轻女人缓缓地走了出来。她穿着一袭飘逸希腊风白裙，披散微卷的褐色长发。当她终于走到了舞台中央后，她精致的面容终于被灯光照亮。她有着一只娇俏的鼻子和一双熟悉的褐色眼睛，她——

在看清她的脸后，他的瞳孔瞬间放大，心脏也漏了一拍。啪地一声，他手中的望远镜滑到了地上，但他似乎并没有注意到，依旧呆呆地望着舞台，紧紧注视着那个不断旋转着的身影。

他怎么可能会忘记那张脸？她——那个了不起的温丝莱思小姐——就是伊迪丝，他的伊迪丝！

“查尔斯？”尤吉妮亚皱起了眉，注意到了她的丈夫异常的神情，像是在提醒着他注意自己的举止。然而，她的话就像耳旁风一般。查尔斯完全没有反应，甚至没有去捡地上的望远镜，整整两个小时，他都一直目不转睛地盯着那个让她不齿的女演员。他什么也听不见，脑海里有的只是舞台上那个如同三年前一样美丽的身影。


	15. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直到此刻，他才真正意识到，他到底有多想念她，他的伊迪丝。

查尔斯·瑞文霍尔先生发现那每月二十镑的收款人不见是在他婚后的第三个月。

那天，为他跑腿的哈里告诉他罗素街已经人去楼空，剩下的只有玄关的一封信。哈里注意到了他一向宠辱不惊的男主人明显颤抖了一下，但下一秒又立刻恢复了平静。查尔斯接过了那封信，用裁纸刀打开了油封，快速地扫过那半夜的文字后抿住了嘴唇，深吸了一口气，然后挥了挥手，把哈里打发出了书房。

查尔斯用手撑住了头，闭上了眼睛按着自己两端的太阳穴。原来每当自己心事重重的时候，她都喜欢让他躺在自己的腿上为他这样按摩。此时，他的脑海里只有伊迪丝。他想起了他最后一次去罗素街时伊迪丝的模糊的样子——那次他根本没能看清她的脸。

“查尔斯：

我和妹妹已离开伦敦。你无需再续租罗素街三号，也不必再每月付给我钱。谢谢你一直以来为我做的一切。再见，瑞文霍尔先生。

你的，  
艾米丽·伍德”

他再次看了一眼那封信。他不明白她为什么签上了那个她不喜欢的名字，也许她是在提示他什么，但他已经无暇去揣摩了。她现在的书写似乎比西西莉亚的还要漂亮。她就是一个那么好学的人。他还记得他发现她用自己给的零花钱去学法语和钢琴时的惊讶，那大概是他第一次对这个女人真正动心——而那次之后，还有无数次。伊迪丝是他见过的最特别的女人，不单单美丽、善良，还那么聪慧、勇敢。假如她就算生于一个普通的商人家庭，他都会咬牙娶了她，然而她不是。他叹了一口气，心里一阵绞痛——他永远都不可能娶一个铁匠的女儿。

“查尔斯？”这时，尤吉妮亚轻轻敲了一下门，还没等他回答她便走了进来。查尔斯不动声色地收起了伊迪丝的信，抬头看着他的妻子。记得当初在挑选自己妻子时，他看中了她的端庄和贤淑，当时的他觉得这样一位家境优渥、理智保守的小姐会是理想的妻子。只是他错了，刚刚三个月，他就已经受不了她的僵硬、古板以及想把他和他的妹妹们变得和她一样的企图。在他发脾气时，她不会像伊迪丝一样温柔地安抚他，反而只是冷漠地提醒他注意形象；在他试图和她闲聊时，她也总是想要暗度陈仓传达她的思想；甚至在卧室里，每当他们做爱时她也只是毫无情感地应付一切，仿佛那只是一项为了繁衍子嗣的公务。她不愿意脱衣服、不愿意抚摸他，更不要说像伊迪丝一样主动取悦他。每次，她只是躺在那里等待他的开始，他只能自己用手强行刺激着他的下体，然后插入进她的身体。但即使那时，她也像没有感觉的机器一样一动不动地由着他在她的身体里移动，直到一切结束。之前，他本以为男人可以在任何情况下高潮，但他错了。和她做爱那么多次，他没有一次能够射出来，就那样软了下去。

“查尔斯。”看出了她的丈夫没有给予她足够的注意，瑞文霍尔太太再次叫到。

“嗯？”查尔斯终于回到了现实，回应道。

“我在想举办一次晚宴。” 她仰着头说到，不像是询问意见，而只是通知他准备好支付账单，“虽然现在是淡季，但毕竟这是我们蜜月后第一次回伦敦，我觉得从礼仪上来讲应该办一次。”

“当然，尤吉妮亚。”他回答道，并没有什么热情。

“你一会儿要去哪里？”她注意到了他已经穿好的外衣，问道。

“邦德街。”

尤吉妮亚皱起了眉头。查尔斯去邦德街只有一个目的——杰克逊拳击俱乐部。她一向鄙视这种野蛮的活动，订婚前她没怎么敢说过，但现在——

“我不明白你为什么热衷于这种欠缺运高雅的运动。”尤吉尼亚义正言辞地说到，“我知道先生们喜欢一些更为激烈的活动，但我想有很多更加文明的项目完全可以代替它。”

“我没有在海德公园中心做这些运动，所以我想这些事并不需要你来操心，尤吉妮亚。”他有些不耐烦地说道，“更何况你自己的弟弟也经常去那里。”今天，他真的懒得再继续装作一个顺从体贴的丈夫。

一时间，尤吉妮亚很是震惊。之前她给他提出建议时，即使他明显不愿意遵守也都会客气地应付她，这次是他第一次如此毫不留情面地奚落她。

“查尔斯，”教养良好并一向引以为豪的她控制住了自己的愤怒，厉声说道，“我希望你能注意你自己的情绪。”

他抬起了眼睛看了她一眼，不得不在心中反复提醒着自己她是他的妻子，好不容易他才咽下了这口气。“我很抱歉。”他说道，向她点头行了一个礼。

在他穿戴好出了门后，他的确没有去杰克逊俱乐部。只是他的目的地从一开始就不是那里，而是罗素街。

当他走进那熟悉得不能再熟悉的房子后，查尔斯靠在了楼梯旁走廊的墙上。这座房子是个狭窄现代的三层建筑，但比起华丽时髦的伯克利广场，此刻他却有种回到了自己真正的家的感觉。只是现在这里已经是冷冷清清、空空荡荡的一栋死宅，不会再有她亲手为他烤的羊肉的香气，更不会再听见她的欢声笑语。直到此刻，他才真正意识到，他到底有多想念她，他的伊迪丝。

他开始四处游荡着。他径直走上了楼梯，首先进入了她的卧室。此刻除了那几件简单的家具还摆放在那里，她的裙子、碎花床单、蕾丝桌布——她的东西全都不见了。一切都保持着他来租下这房子前来查看时的样子，她就像从来也没有来过这里一般消失了，没留下一点痕迹。但当他走回一层的，他愣住了。她的钢琴还摆在那里，没有被动过。他还记得他看到她自己买的钢琴并宣布她开始学习时的惊讶。他不太懂音乐，但知道这是一台便宜的钢琴。他跟她说把它退了然后会亲自去为她订一架伯德伍德大钢琴，但她拒绝了他，说她用不到那样好的。

他轻轻抚摸着琴的盖子，上面没有一丝灰尘。他又想起了他那次本想告诉她他订婚的消息来见她时她弹得那首曲子。那是她弹得最差的一次。一般在她还不熟练时，她从来都不肯给他弹曲子，说不想伤害他的耳朵。现在想来，他不敢想象她当时得有多么绝望。

他小心翼翼地打开了琴盖，轻轻按下了一个音符，清脆的声音在寂静的房间回响了起来。她喜欢她的钢琴，不知道她离开它的时候是什么心情。他好奇她现在有没有一架琴可以弹？也许没有。如果他没猜错，她这些年应该攒了许多钱，她从不是一个大手大脚的消费者。可以她的性格，她一定把钱都存着留给了自己妹妹的学费，委屈自己住在一间小房子里。

他从不是个有音乐天赋的人，也一天都没有想过学习乐器，但他知道一首曲子。他轻轻按着琴键，凭着记忆断断续续地单手弹着她经常唱给他听的那首民谣。这是她手把手教给他的。他后悔他没能完整地记下来，他大概再也听不到这首歌了。


	16. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “伊迪丝。”终于，在过了不知多久后，他开了口，轻轻叫着他的名字，声音因为激动有些沙哑，心更是跳得飞快。他已经好久没有这样紧张过了，他感觉自己就像是一个胆战心惊等待自己拉丁语口试的八岁学童。

他婚后最开始的一年多，他强迫自己不去想伊迪丝，尽力去想尤吉妮亚的优点，尊重她，做一个合格的丈夫。但随着尤吉妮亚锲而不舍地想要把他改造得和她一样地古板并彻底掌控他的无数尝试后，他放弃了抵抗。他渐渐对他的妻子失去了耐心，并且每次看到她时，只会想到伊迪丝和她所有的好。他想念伊迪丝，他的伊迪丝。每当夜晚降临时，他都忍不住去想她——她现在在做什么？过得好不好？又读了什么新书吗？他原来保证过以后有机会一定会教她骑马，不知道她现在还想不想学？

终于，他开始尝试去找她。他知道她想要演戏，他隐蔽地遣人打听过全伦敦所有的剧院的有没有一个叫做艾米丽·伍德的演员或工作人员，他找到了许多，但没一个人是他的伊迪丝。他又尝试过另辟蹊径，在女子寄宿学校找她的妹妹。但玛丽·伍德这个名字更是寻常，即使用年龄筛选后他得到的结果依旧成百上千，让他根本无从查起。但他怎么也没想到，她竟然就在他的眼皮底下，她就是那个大名鼎鼎的伊迪丝·温丝莱思，连名字都没有改。

他想见她，他全身的每一寸身体都想要。之前，他从来都没有说过爱她，他的大脑似乎不愿意处理他是不是爱上了他包养的一个出身卑贱的女人的问题。但此刻，当她终于失而复得、近在咫尺时，他突然明白了——他爱她，一直都是。

演出帷幕刚刚落下后，查尔斯站了起来转身。“我不和你们回去，我要出去一下。”话毕，他便大步走向了包厢的门。她现在是伦敦一等一的明星和美人，如果他不快些，大概他可能连她的后脑勺都看不见。

“你去哪里？”然而，尤吉妮亚立刻严厉地问道，拽住了他的手腕。

“有事。”他甩开了她，冷冷地抛下这句话就便丢下了一包厢目瞪口呆的人，大步离开了。

但那晚他并没能见到她。她太过受欢迎，在她谢幕前就已经有一打的人在后台等着她，不乏社交界最著名的名流公子们。他看着前面的人墙，知道自己完全挤不到前排便没有尝试，而且，大概她也不想在这样周围人山人海的情况下和他重逢。最终，他只是站在一个角落想要近稍微近一些地看看她，哪怕只是一眼、半张侧脸。但事实上，她并没有在那里多呆，即使站在最前排的先生也只得到了她友善但又简短的感谢。

三天后这部戏的第二场，他又来了。他用一些小费提前打听到了她化妆间的位置，在她的演出还没结束时就躲了进去。像上次一样，她谢幕散场后没多久就回来了。在一个女仆的帮助下，她脱下了她华丽的戏服。她的身体还是那么的美丽，在一闪而过地看到她裸露的胸脯时，他感觉自己的身体一紧，久违地有了些许反应。

“你出去吧，我休息会儿再叫你。”她系上了晨袍的扣子，对她的女仆说道。在女仆向她行了一个屈膝礼后便抱着戏服离开后，她插着腰站在梳妆台前看着镜子里自己，神情有些深沉，不知道在想些什么。他感觉自己就像是一个变态，这样窥探着她。但他管不了这么多了，他想要见她，而这大概是唯一的方法。

终于，他从门旁边的衣架后走了出来，轻轻地敲了一下门。在听见响声后，她转过了身。瞬间，她的表情凝固住了，放大了的瞳孔直勾勾地看着他，身体一动不动，只有背后扶在椅背上的手指在隐隐地微微颤抖。三年了，她有想象过无数次他俩重逢时的场景，但她没想到过会是这样——在她毫无防备之时。

与此同时，他也在贪婪地看着她，仿佛想要把这三年错过的她的美丽全部一口气都补回来。此时的她随意地披散着长发，穿着一件宽松却又无比华美的刺绣晨袍，大方地展示这她精致的锁骨和雪白的胸脯。她的容貌和身材和过去没有多少变化，但气质中完全没了过去的甜美和羞涩，多了十分的自信和从容。

“伊迪丝。”终于，在过了不知多久后，他开了口，轻轻叫着他的名字，声音因为激动有些沙哑，心更是跳得飞快。他已经好久没有这样紧张过了，他感觉自己就像是一个胆战心惊等待自己拉丁语口试的八岁学童。

她莫名地想要哭，但她知道她不能，不然她一切的努力都会付之东流。“他们怎么干的活儿？”她深呼了一口气，发挥着她出色的职业素养，瞬间变回了刚刚她在后台时的样子，挑起了眉毛，嘴角带着个略带嘲讽的笑，“我说了，不许让人进我的化妆间。”

查尔斯注意到了这个变化。他认识的伊迪丝永远都不会这样，但那已经是三年前了。然而，这样的她莫名更加风情万种。

“我躲开了他们。抱歉。”

“不愧是……”她猫一样的褐色眼睛盯着他的，“……奥姆斯利子爵。”

在听见她对他的称呼时，他感觉像是一拳狠狠地捶在了他的胸口。

“好久不见，先生。”

“温丝莱思？”他带着询问的语调说道。

“我的艺名。”她垂着眼睛，“我总不能只叫自己伊迪丝。”

“它听着很美。”他犹豫了一下，说道，“恭喜你，你那天的首演很成功，今天也一样。”她真的实现了她的梦想，她也的确配得上。他应该是世上最不客观的剧评人，毕竟从头到尾他眼中有的只有她那张熟悉的脸。

“谢谢。”她深吸了一口气。

“你为什么消失了？”他向她走近了两步，“我找了你好久。”

“我不明白，阁下。”她抬头看着他，面不改色，不躲不闪，“我这几年一直在演戏，没有躲谁。”

他抿着的嘴唇。的确，如果他再用心一点，他的确可以找到她的。

“我一直很担心你，伊迪丝。”

她眨了眨眼睛，默默从头到尾打量着他。他好像瘦了，沧桑了一些，不过还是那样英俊。有好几次她其实都远远地看到了他，在公园里、在路上、在音乐会和歌剧院，那些时刻她心底总是默默期待他能回过头看到她，但他没有。他经常低着头，不知道在想些什么。她希望他是在想她，但她知道这不可能。

“现在，你可以出去了吗？”她深深呼出了一口气，双手抱在了胸前。

她不经意间的动作让她丰满的双胸更加紧凑地挤在了一起，露出了诱人的乳沟。他不禁吞了一口口水，身体的反应更加强烈。他再也无法控制自己了。他一个箭步跨到了她的面前贴着她的身体，粗暴地拉开了她身后的椅子，把她一下子推倒坐在了梳妆台上，双臂紧紧地讲她锁在自己的怀里，然后疯狂地吻着她。双手抚摸着她的背，然后是腰。直到此刻，他才意识到这些年他对她的想念到底有多深。

她在自己还没有意识到之前抱住了他，头枕在他的肩膀上。不是为别的，只是不想让他看见她忍不住掉下来的眼泪。她快速用手擦干了泪水，逼迫自己停下了，她在这个世界上最不想要的就是让他看见自己这番模样。她有自己的骄傲。她想念他，一直都是。但这又有什么用呢？对他来说，她永远只不过是一个妓女和情妇，而他现在属于另一个女人，他是一位大家闺秀的丈夫。

“伊迪丝……”她的反应让他忍不住欣慰地笑了起来，他本来担心她会恨他，会把他拒之千里，但此刻她正抱着他、靠着他。他迷乱地叫着她的名字，感受着她的呼吸。之前他知道自己的心有块空缺，却一直不知道那块空缺就是她——她的身体、她的人。

积攒了三年的炙热情欲早已充斥着他的全身，终于，他抓住了她丰满的双乳，肆意地揉搓着，拇指不断挑逗着她早已挺立的乳头。很快，隔着衣服的触感不再能满足他，他快速地解开了她晨袍的系带，连着贴身的内衣裙也一并从肩膀拉下落在腰间。她圆润挺拔的乳房终于暴露在他的眼前，他的下体早已挺立了起来，他迫不及待的含住了她的粉红色的乳晕，贪婪地吮吸着，一只手忙不迭地按压着那两团柔软，另一只则在她满是爱液的蜜穴口来回揉搓。他太久没有这样过了。哦，上帝，他真的想念她。

他突如其来的热情让她一时头脑一片空白，眼前似乎回放起了当年在罗素街时的一幕幕。在她意识到前，她的身体便自作主张，下意识地开始回应着他。她的胳膊环住了他的肩膀，双腿张开夹在他的身体两侧。她顺从地由着他撬开了她的嘴舌尖交缠，抬起头引导着他狂吻着她纤长的脖颈，顺延向下，一直到她的肚脐。一种时隔多年的感觉回到了她的身体中，挑乱着她的心绪，让她只想要被他的身体狠狠地穿透。这些年她和不少人都做过爱，但只有和他一起时，她才会有这样的反应。

她如此的反应让他也同样一分钟也不想多等了。他低声喘息着，急躁粗暴地解开了他马裤腰间的扣子，迅速对准了她下半身的入口冲了进去。在身体被填充的瞬间，伊迪丝忍不住叫了出来，随着他的律动无法控制自己地呻吟着。他在她的身体里来回地抽插着，与此同时依旧不肯放弃她柔嫩的双乳，继续肆意地舔舐着、吮吸着，然后亲吻撕咬着她红润饱满的双唇。

“伊迪丝……”他紧紧抱住了她，喘息着叫着她的名字。他已经太久没有这样做过爱，这样忘我地感受纯粹的来自身体的快感。以前，他父亲的不忠与放纵让他一直对这种男女之事嗤之以鼻。虽然那两年他向自己的欲望屈服了，包养了她，和她做过无数次，但他一直以为这并不是什么必需品，甚至倾向于赞同他妻子的看法，觉得这只不过是令人堕落的低级趣味，但现在他才明白，他有多么需要这一切，有多么想要它。一切来的都那么激烈，她的身体让他难以自拔。

“伊迪丝——啊！”终于，他感觉身体的快感开始极速攀升，最终达到了高潮。但即使那已经结束后，他仍然在抱着她。他把头埋在她的肩膀上，有些慵懒地吻着她的锁骨，呼吸着独属于她的气息。

“你还满意吗，奥姆斯利子爵？”过了不知道多久后，他听见她说道。瞬间，他感觉自己全身的血液全部都被凝固冻结。


	17. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许……她可以纵容自己一点点？她的身边也不是没有男人，多一个查尔斯·瑞文霍尔……也没什么不可以，不是吗？

她花了三年忘掉她对查尔斯·瑞文霍尔的盲目的爱，但昨天晚上见到他的那一刻她才发现，她只是自欺欺人地把关于他的记忆尘封了起来。现在，他自己亲自打开了那个盒子，他的一切又重新在她的脑海中活跃了起来，包括她的爱情。

昨天，当他开始向她做爱时她没有阻止，甚至非常配合。她没有办法拒绝他的吻和身体，但她知道自己不能把自己的心再次交给他。所以，当他高潮后还趴在她的肩膀上时，她决定要在他心里彻底杀死过去的那个以他为世界中心的伊迪丝。

“你还满意吗，奥姆斯利子爵？”她把倒在她肩膀上的他轻轻推了起来，很是温柔，声音也很是妩媚，但他看着她的眼神却再震惊不过，“今天……就当是我送给你的，你不必回报我。”

“我从不接待散客、按次收费，我只陪伴我的长期赞助人们。但看在曾经你给予过我的巨大帮助的份儿上，子爵阁下，我愿意为你破一次例，就当做是我的报答。”

“伊迪丝……”他的眼神里满是疑惑，就好像他并不认识他眼前的人。

她跳下来自己的梳妆台，整理好了自己的晨袍。“但请原谅我现在必须送客了。我要回家了。”

他扶着她梳妆台的桌面愣了一会儿，然后有些失神地整理着自己的衣服。当他将自己收拾得体后，他才再次转过了身。她本以为他会厌恶她，然后直接离开。但他眉眼间的神情很是凝重，但嘴角挂着一个苍白无力的笑。

他的那张脸自从他离开后便一直在她的脑海中反复出现，即使是现在她躺在自己的书房里想要再次修改自己的剧本时也没能拜托掉。她精通模仿一切的情感，但她读不懂他的那个表情。那背后像是混杂着太多不同的感情和想法。

这时，朱利安敲了敲门走了进来。他是当初查尔斯为她雇的那个跑腿门童，在她离开罗素街后，她本想给他一些钱让他再去找别的工作，但他不肯，只想跟着她。那时他还只是个十三岁的男孩，她看着他那副真诚的样子便同意了。当她在达莫洛的帮助下得到了剧院的工作后，他也把他安排了进去打杂。在她终于成名并租下了霍尔斯特德广场这座漂亮的大房子后，他便成了她的男管家。几年的时间，他长大了许多，身高从她的肩膀到现在超过她半头，脸上蜕掉了过去的稚气，变得很是俊美。

“啊，朱利安。”她笑了起来，“怎么，你帮我找到了我的手套了吗？”

“不，伊迪丝小姐，”他脸上的严肃和担忧让她有些惊讶。他犹豫了一下，但还是很快开口说道：“瑞文——不，奥姆斯利子爵来了。”

* * *

“你的男仆看着像是不喜欢我。”当她下楼走进了客厅，附和了他简单又尴尬寒暄后，查尔斯说道，试图打破他们间的沉默。

“他是汤姆。原来罗素街的打杂门童。”

“啊，”他眨了眨眼睛，“他长大了好多。”伊迪丝当年对她的那两个仆人很好，尤其是那个小男孩。他并不意外他一直留在了她的身边。

“不知道你有何贵干，先生？”终于，她直截了当地问到。

他看着她。今天她穿了一条孔雀蓝的细布长裙，头发半盘半散着。她以前只穿浅色和自然的颜色，他喜欢那样朴素无华的她，可他觉得现在的她一样地美。

“昨天，”他强迫自己把目光从她的身上收了回来，抿了一下嘴唇，说道，“我……对不起。”随后，他拿出了他准备的一盒包装精美的现烤甜点：“我希望你喜欢。”

她看了一眼他手上的盒子，上边画着甘特斯的招牌，那是全伦敦最好的糕点房兼红酒庄。她喜欢吃甜点，好多人都知道，她早就收到过无数个他们的礼盒。

“谢谢。”她接了过来，随手放在了壁炉台上。

“我……”见她毫无坐下来和他长谈的意向，他再次深深地呼了一口气。昨晚离开剧院后，他想了好久。她变了好多，脾气和性格全都不同了。有那么一会儿，他以为之前认识的那个伊迪丝的确已经不再存在，艾米丽·伍德也一样，现在的这个世界上剩下的只是伊迪丝·温丝莱思。但在思考了片刻后，他摇了摇头。不管用着哪个名字，她还是她，那个对生活充满希望、会努力追求自己梦想的女孩。他的离开给了她全新的机会，她也拥抱了它。也许她没有走那条最干净的路，但他没有忘记他才是那个最初夺走她的纯洁的人。全天下所有人中，他是最不配评价她道德的那个。

“我以为我们已经达成了共识。”她冷淡地看说道，“我昨天说我愿意为你破例，但不是我愿意一直为你破例。我很忙，我今年有三部戏，每一部二十场。第二部还是我自己写的戏的首演。”

“不，我不是……”他连忙否认道。他一向不是一个善于言辞的人，他向来都要么过于直白甚至尖酸，要么就保持着冷漠疏远的礼貌。之前，他从来没有因此困扰过，但现在他只希望他能有社交界公子哥的如簧之舌：“我只是希望你能原谅我，伊迪丝。不管是昨天还是……以前。”

她又想起了在他订婚后她度过的那一个个黑暗的夜晚。

“你没有做错事，你不需要向我道歉，先生。”她故作平静地说道，“你从不欠我什么，之前你每个月都按时给我钱，而且很大方。”

她大概是铁了心想要否认他们过去感情上的亲密。他不怪她，甚至更加佩服她。她的头脑很清醒，她知道他永远不会给她什么承诺，她的付出只会被他辜负。“如果真的是这样，”他微微皱着眉，“既然你没有觉得我犯错的话，那就请你接受我的道歉，就当是最后一个还我的人情。”

“我接受。”她说到。她不得不承认她的心里有些感动。这是不是说明，不管怎样，他的确有想着她？“你……喝茶吗？”她心软了下来，邀请着。

他接受了，只是想在和她多呆些时间。

“奥姆斯利夫人怎么样？”当茶被朱利安端上来后，她拿着她的那杯抿了一口，假装随意地问到。

“她很好，”他有些意外，他没想到她会问候他的母亲，“她还和原来一样经常有些心悸，但问题不大。”

“我是说你的妻子。”

他张了张嘴。虽然他已经成为奥姆斯利子爵半年，但他还是不习惯这个称呼，更不要说听到别人用这个指她的妻子。但尤吉妮亚显然对此很是满意，毕竟她嫁给他的其中一个原因便是此。

“她……她很好。”他有些结巴。他不想谈论那个女人，更不想在她的面前提她。最终，他只是说了这简单的三个词。“对了，玛丽还好吗？”他连忙问到，转移着话题。

“玛丽……我想你指的是我妹妹，爱德温娜。”她挑起了眉毛，“她很好。”

“当然。”原来，她给她改了名字。他好奇她给她妹妹安排的会是怎样一条路，但他不想冒犯她，便没有追问。

“我……我就不打扰你了。”他站了起来，“谢谢你的款待，祝你好运。再见。”

在他向她行礼时，她也站了起来，鬼使神差地向他伸出了手，连他都有些意外。当他反应过来后连忙握住了她，她的手还是那么柔软细腻，他好不想放下。他多么希望他能握着她的手把她拉进自己的怀里吻着她，好想再看一次她那甜蜜的微笑，但她已经亲手结束了那一起。现在，他不得不放下她的手，然后转身离开这个房间。

当他的手松开了她的那一刻，她从来没觉得自己那么空虚。他放下的手反而突然将她的心中的欲火点燃了，她想要他，她从来没有这样想和一个人做爱，她感觉自己双腿间的间隙开始淌出温热的液体。就好像有什么原本就应该填补在那里的东西不见了一般，她感到异常的空虚，急切地想要把它填满。她不会再那样爱他，但也许，她还能够索取他的身体？她想念他如同大理石雕塑般完美的身体，她想要触碰他，被他穿过，和他一起达到高潮。

没再犹豫，她几步追上了他，在他打开房间的门前拉住了他的手腕。查尔斯停下了脚步，意外地回头看着她。让他没想到的是，她突然按着他的肩膀把他推倒在了旁边的沙发上，然后跨在了他的身上坐在他的大腿，低头疯狂地吻着他，舌头撬开了他的双唇，在他的口中来回和他的纠缠着。这突然袭击让他震惊得一时间忘记了一切，呆呆地由着她摆布。这和以前的她太不同了。即使他们在更加亲密后她偶尔会大胆一些，但她从来没有过这样过主动过。但他并没有不喜欢，他感觉自己的身体立刻被她撩拨了起来。他想都没想便扶住了她的腰，仰着头迎合着她。他不知道是什么让她突然决定这么做。但不管是什么理由，他都欢迎。

伊迪丝死死地按着他肩膀的手慢慢松弛了下来，滑到了他的胸膛和小腹上。但她似乎并没能被满足，她立刻解开了他马甲的扣子，扯下了他的领结，把它们从连带着外套一起他身上脱了下来扔在了低声，然后扯出了他掖在马裤里的衬衫下摆，把衬衫也从他的身上除去。他配合地完成了这一切，之前他从来没有在她全身仍然穿戴整齐的时候赤裸过身体。伊迪丝双手摸着他线条优美、发达紧实的肌肉，俯下身吻着她的手路过的每一寸地方。她不断扭动着她的胯，私处隔着她的裙摆和他的马裤在他的早已肿胀下体上不断摩擦着。查尔斯闭上了眼睛，手握着她来回摆动的圆润的臀部按压着。他喜欢这样的她，也喜欢她这样想要拥有他的事实。

她魅惑地看着他，笑得有些迷离。她解开了他的马裤，他的下体立刻骄傲地站了起来，涨得发红。她轻轻握住了它，不紧不慢地摩擦着。他感觉自己的全身开始沸腾，情欲急剧地在他身体中攀升。他想要她，哦上帝，他真的想要她。

终于，她提着自己的裙摆跪了起来，把自己湿润柔软的蜜穴对准他下体的尖部。但她并没有着急进去，而是在他的下体上不断地画着圈折磨着他。他的呼吸越来越快，想要她的渴望也如果已爆发的火山般没办法收回，但她依旧摆弄着他，不肯坐下去吞下他粗大的阴茎。他摸着她的大腿按压着，向上顶着他的胯想要闯入她的入口，但他没能成功，被她一抬臀便躲了过去。

“伊迪丝……”他呼唤着她的名字，有些颤抖，但她并没有回应。

“伊迪丝……”他感觉自己就在疯狂的边缘，沮丧地低声吼道，剧烈地喘着粗气。

她看着他，突然笑得很满足：“求我。”

“求你……”他顺从地低声说道，“我想要你。”

终于，她猛地坐进了他的身体里。突然爆发出来的快感让他瞬间大声呻吟着，他抬着头看着她，她闭上了眼睛，扭动着她的身体，就如同钟摆般上下移动着。此刻的她看着就像希腊神话中迷人又危险的巫女，美杜莎、塞壬或者瑟曦，但也正是因为如此，她更加的性感了。他不断顶着自己的胯，更加深入地插入她令人上瘾的身体。

巨大的快感同样在她的身体里增加，她重重地坐在他的身上，尽可能深地吞着他的下体。她吻着他的额头，双手按着他漂亮的胸肌，抚摸着他线条分明的背。兴奋让她像一个荡妇般地笑着，她挣开了眼睛看着他，他紧皱着眉头，表情有些扭曲，全然沉浸在这身体最纯粹的欢愉中。她加快了在他身体中摆动的速度，快感瞬间加倍了，但这样的姿势比她想象得累，她的大腿已经开始有些酸痛，她不得不再次放慢了些，有些失望。

他注意到了她的疲惫。他扶着她的大腿一下子她把抱了起来，扶着她的后脑把她放倒了地板上。她没有抗议，并且很高兴他这么做的时候也一刻没有离开过她的身体，甚至还在尝试动着。回归了这个经典体位的他们继续着他们放纵的欢愉。他双手撑在了地板上摆动着腰，在她的身体中不断地抽插着。刚刚因为移动而有些下降的快感如同潮水般重新涌了出来，比刚刚还要猛烈。她左手握住着自己的乳房，右手则不断的按揉着她身体开口处的花苞进一步地取悦着自己。

她之前从没这样做过。但看着她大开的双腿和潮红的脸，他忍不住再次加快了他的速度。很快，身体的兴奋达到了顶点他连忙从她的身体抽了出来，握住了自己下体，把喷射出的精液困在了自己的手中。然后倒在了她的身边，大口地喘息着。

她侧过了身看着他。他看不懂她的眼神。她以前看他时眼底里总是带着那么清澈命令的爱意，但此刻，她的眼神却深若大海，就好像有无数种感情掺杂在一起。但他不在乎。他从不敢奢求他们能回到过去，他知道自己不配。但只要他还能看见她，在她身边，他便无怨无悔。他捧着她的脸俯身吻住了她，鼻子蹭着她的。他很高兴她没有反抗，只是静静地迎着他。

她深深地爱了他两年，用三年时间尘封住对他的感情。可仅仅是和他重逢的第二天，她的身体便已经背叛了她的理智，和他疯狂地做着爱。她不知道现在她该怎么办。她不再是那个除了他一无所有艾米丽·伍德，而是伦敦首屈一指的伊迪丝·温丝莱思。她付出了多少努力、忍受了多少痛苦才换来她梦想的实现，她不会因为一个男人抛弃，就算他是查尔斯·瑞文霍尔。但看着他英俊的侧脸，她没法控制自己的情感，他对她的帮助和过去一起的甜蜜不断在她的心中重放着，一点点侵蚀着她的内心。

也许……她可以纵容自己一点点？她的身边也不是没有男人，达莫洛时不时就会来找她，博马里斯也是，所以多一个查尔斯·瑞文霍尔……也没什么不可以，不是吗？她可以继续和他做爱、享受他的陪伴，就像她和别的男人一样。现在她对自己的唯一要求，就是控制住她的心。


	18. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他感受到了这之中的讽刺，当初，是他因为她的身体包养了她，但现在，是她在利用他对她的感情，享受他的身体，同时为自己赢得了又一份每月都要送到她手上的保障。他知道自己本应该觉得愤怒或是羞辱，可不知道为什么，这一切只让他对她更加地着迷。

查尔斯从没奢望过伊迪丝会再次接纳他。所以当那日她问他想不想要继续他们曾经的“友谊”并告诉他明天可以来找她商量时他迫不及待地就接受了。他以为她终于决定卸下伪装，和他一起回到过去，但很快他便发现他错了。

“作为对于我付出的时间的补偿，我想一个月五十英镑的赞助你还能接受，奥姆斯利子爵？”

当第二天他再一次坐在她的会客厅时，她就像一个生意人一样谈论着这件事。他有些恍惚地听着这一切，发愣地看着她。大概是故意的，今天的伊迪丝穿了一条简洁低调的白色平纹细布长裙，脖子上挂着一条简洁的金链子，肩膀上披着一条红色的克什米尔佩斯利流苏披肩。她看着和那出身尊贵的淑女完全没有区别，优雅、端庄，她似乎在用这种方式强调着现在的她和原来那个平凡的女孩不同。

但他还是答应了她，用金钱换取了她每周五的夜晚。他重新开始拜访她几次后，她对他渐渐话多了起来，她开始和他闲聊、开玩笑，也会时不时纵容他的一些请求，为他唱歌、弹琴，但她似乎只对做爱感兴趣，并且会直接了当地提醒他马上应付的款项。一切都变了，虽然理论上他还是她的雇主，但她现在是他们间关系的绝对主导。他感受到了这之中的讽刺，当初，是他因为她的身体包养了她，但现在，是她在利用他对她的感情，享受他的身体，同时为自己赢得了又一份每月都要送到她手上的保障。

他知道自己本应该觉得愤怒或是羞辱，可不知道为什么，这一切只让他对她更加地着迷。以前的她就如同一朵雏菊，单纯可爱，让人怎样也不会厌烦。而现在，她就像一朵娇艳的玫瑰，满是荆棘却仍让人欲罢不能。他从没想到过自己会成为那种明明有妻子却在别处另寻慰藉的那种男人，更没有想到过自己会心甘情愿地被一个女演员随意摆布，但他已经不在乎了。什么道德、责任、尊严——这些年它们把他害得好惨，让他丢掉了自己本可能幸福的人生，丢掉了他深爱的伊迪丝。现在，他只想放纵自己。不管她怎样想，他只想要她。

“所以，你现在在上查尔斯·瑞文霍尔？”在她和查尔斯重逢几周后的一个夜晚，达莫洛男爵坐在她卧室里一把大大的扶手椅上，望着他一手培养出来的首席女演员，有趣地问道。他过去的半个月回去了他在埃塞克斯的庄园躲避他恼人的姑妈，前几天才终于悄悄地回了伦敦。

“是的，我这些日子过得很好，谢谢，你呢？”刚刚结束了她又一场演出的伊迪丝不紧不慢地对着梳妆镜摘下了她的耳环后转过了身，像一只猫一样向他走了过去，插着腰，“这就是你许久不见后给我的第一个问候吗，先生？”

“别岔话题。”

“怎么，你吃醋了？”她挑起了眉毛走到了他的面前，居高临下地看着他，一只膝盖压在了他的大腿上。

“你知道就算你把他请来和我们一起玩我都不会介意的，”他戏谑地笑着，手探进来她衬裙的裙摆里，抚摸着她的大腿，轻轻地按压着柔嫩的肌肤，“但我以为他不是你的菜。昨天我们亲爱的罗彻斯特公爵夫人也跟我谈起了呢，她很好奇那个平常在各种舞会上一句话也不说的家伙是怎么吸引的你的注意，特地在她下周的晚宴上邀请了他和他那个女人。”

“他的肌肉线条很好看的。”她另一只膝盖也跪在了椅子上，然后坐在了他的腿上，“摸起来也很舒服，比你的好多了，只可惜公爵夫人在晚宴上没机会看到。”

“是吗？”他长长的手指挑起了她的下巴，“你不用在我这里装，小姐，瑞文霍尔才不是会主动找上你的那种人，他和他那个大道德家老婆简直天生一对。至于你——我不知道你是怎么发现他肌肉很好看的？”

她眨了眨眼睛：“这不关你的事。”

“的确，”他点着头，双手扶住了她婀娜的腰肢，“但我从来都不介意听些八卦，尤其是这种Femme Fatale引诱Golden Boy误入歧途开始声色犬马的故事。”

她歪着头眨着眼睛，像是在思考着。过了几秒钟，她终于开了口，轻轻地说：“他就是那个人。”

这个答案让达莫洛微微睁大了眼睛，一时间没能说出话。

“你看着很惊讶。”她微微地蹙着眉，笑了起来。

“我承认，我的确没想过他能有胆包养个情人。不过在我看到他在拳击沙龙那么能打时我就该知道他和他看上去一定很不一样的。”

“他的确。”

“不过，我亲爱的Circe，”他握住了她的手腕，“你这是旧情复燃了吗？”

“我只是想上他。”她微微眯起了眼睛，“而且我想……这是我的复仇。”但她想报复的不是他，而是他的那个妻子。她知道在他们间的这件事上她是无辜的，但她并没打算做到公正，更没想过道德。

达莫洛挑起了一边的眉毛，如她所愿地误解了她的意思，满意地看着她：“不愧是我一手调教出来的。”

自从他们在那条黑暗的小巷相遇，这些年来，他的确教会了她许多事，在床上，但还有更多。达莫洛永远看着那么玩世不恭、放浪不羁，但他却和查尔斯一样表里不一。他是一个出色的学者和诗人，但他从不爱显露。多年前他的一段失败的感情终结了他的文学事业，让他荒废了自己的才华太久。但当她发现后并缠着他而且肆无忌惮地提出要求后，他还是愿意跟她侃侃而谈希腊戏剧或是诗韵格律，并认真地读她创作出的作品，毫无保留地给她评价、为她修改。三年来，他们一直保持着联系，他从没提出包养她，更没有要求过她对他忠诚。在他的心里，她毫无疑问是他亲密相识的无数个女人中那个最特殊的存在，但他从她的眼神中能看出来，她不会再被另一个男人所困住。

“对了，”这时，她从旁边的小桌子上拿起了一张纸，塞到了他的手上，“我改了一下她最后的独白，你觉得怎么样？”

“哦，Circe，你就这样对我吗？”他瞥了一眼上面的字，另一只手顺着她的大腿滑到了她的臀部按压着，“我每年给你三百英镑还已经帮你改了那么多，现在隔了一个月才有机会来找你。你就不能先满足一下我吗？”

“哦？”她俯下了身子，平视着他的眼睛露出了一个魅惑的微笑。她一只手扶着他的肩膀支撑着自己的身体，另一只则按上了他双腿之间轻轻摩擦着，“我想这俩个并不冲突。”


	19. Chapter 6

她想要报复那位高高在上的奥姆斯利子爵夫人。她不但抢走了她的查尔斯，而且竟然并没有珍惜他。尤吉妮亚·瑞文霍尔，奥姆斯利子爵夫人在社交届虽然备受尊敬，但同时有着无趣、古板、傲慢和虚伪的名声。虽然伊迪丝从没见过他们公开一同出现的样子，他回到她身边后也几乎从没提她过，但她知道，一个能让查尔斯这样的男人在婚后两年就选择背叛她的女人，真正的她一定比她的名声还要可怕。

因此，她的弟弟阿尔弗雷德·沃克斯顿先生成为了她的一个棋子。她经常怀疑沃克斯顿到底是不是布林克楼男爵夫妇的亲生儿子，沃克斯顿完全没有他家其他成员的大道德家风范，反而猥琐好色、愚蠢虚荣。他很早以前便想要接近她，但都被她无视了。几周前，阿尔弗雷德·沃克斯顿先生惊喜地发现那位了不起的温丝莱思小姐竟然开始回给他微笑，甚是纵容他偷偷乱摸她的腰和臀部。可令他奇怪地是，几天前她毫无预兆地又恢复了对他冷眼相对，并且会毫不犹豫地甩开他的咸猪手。伊迪丝希望他会因此来观察她、发现查尔斯经常出入霍尔斯特德广场，他也的确如她所料这样做了，而且唯恐天下不乱的他还毫不犹豫地把这件事抖给了他的姐姐，等着看戏。

伊迪丝愿意用她的一部戏的合约来换她知道这件事后的反应，只可惜这是一桩没办法完成的交易。在阿尔弗雷德·沃克斯顿声情并茂地描绘了他是怎么“碰巧”路过霍尔斯特德广场并且怎么碰巧见到查尔斯进入7号的大门时，尤吉妮亚严厉地斥责了他这样传播流言的行为并且坚定地宣称他一定是看错了，因为查尔斯就在家里。但当他离开后，她陷入了恐慌。她虽然还抱着阿尔弗雷德真的看走眼的侥幸，但她还记得那次在看温丝莱斯的《美狄亚》时他奇怪的反应。不过，她的丈夫虽然对她越来越疏远，但他对其他的女人一直都更加冷漠。她知道男性整体都很难拒绝诱惑，即使在各界颇有建树的著名绅士也大多都会和某类在教养良好的大家闺秀眼里看来难以启齿的女性有些纠缠不清的关系，但她从没想过查尔斯·瑞文霍尔也会是这么一个。在他们结婚后，虽然他没有像她希望的那样遵循她的所有建议对自己进行改变，但她还是会承认他是一个严肃正直的男人，她怎么也没想到他竟然会迷恋上一个媚俗的女演员。

然而，事已至此，她只能做着最坏的打算。她从不屑于做个歇斯底里的泼妇，只打算暗示他回归正轨。那天晚餐后，当他走到了门厅准备穿大衣时，她叫住了他。她一如既往地挺着她的身板，但这次她的语气比往常柔和了许多：“查尔斯？”

“嗯。”他答应着，但头也没抬继续穿着衣服。

“不留在家里吗？”

这突如其来的关心示好让他终于警惕地停了下来，冷漠地观察着她。“不。”过了几秒，他简短地回答道。

“你要去哪里？”

“怀特。”

“那里一定没有多有趣，”她装作不经意地说着，转了转她手上的婚戒，“不如晚上你就留下来，咱们可以和赛琳娜还有霍伯特一起打牌。”

“我以为你不喜欢这种游戏。”她一向认为这些都是低级的消遣，总是教育赛琳娜要多读什么老掉牙的无聊书。

“我想偶尔纵容一两次是不会造成什么不好的影响的。”

他看了她一会，隐约觉得她大概是听到了什么风声，只不过他并不关心她怎么想的。

“我和人约好了。”

“啊，“她感叹了一下，“谁？”

和伊迪丝。“维驰博德。”他当然不会告诉她，“还有沃夫利。”

她终于丧失了耐心。“我想我已经给够你面子了，查尔斯。”她的神色立刻变得严厉了起来，微微提高了的声音里满是苛责，但还是带着她招牌的克制，“但现在你做得已经太过分了。我下午正好碰到了维驰博德先生，他正要回汉普郡处理些事情。阿尔弗雷德已经告诉我了，他在霍尔斯特德广场看见了你，出入那个女演员的家里！”

他转过了头，面无表情地看着她：“所以，我现在可以走了吗？”

“查尔斯·瑞文霍尔！”这下，连她一直引以为豪的教养都没法再让她保持镇静。她一下子叫了起来，不可思议地看着他，眼神里充满了愤怒和指责，“我不知道你什么时候变得这么毫无道德底线，但我希望为了婚姻的神圣性，你最好收敛一下！”

“你当初为什么嫁给了我，女士？你不过是看中了我的钱、我的头衔，以及你当时已经二十四岁。”

“那也一切是建立在我以为你起码是一个体面的绅士上，先生！”

“体面的绅士这样做的多了去了。如果你打算和所有我这样的‘毫无道德’的人绝交，大概社交界里你见不到别的男人了。”他依旧冷漠地说道，声音不曾提高半度，“甚至你那个弟弟我前些日子亲眼看见他进了苏豪的白马旅店——一个妓院，如果你不了解它是什么的话。”

“你——！”

“如果你想提婚姻中的责任的话，那请问，女士，我的继承人在哪里？”

“查尔斯！”一下子，尤吉妮亚的脸瞬间就因为愤怒而红了起来，愤怒暂时越过她的教养让她失叫了起来，“如果你没法，我想我们最好等你冷静下来反思好自己毫无道德底线的行径后再来谈。直到那时——再见，先生！”

“那祝你晚安以及未来几日快乐，女士。”他面不改色地一点头，行着礼。

“你——”她不可思议地看着她，最终一跺脚放弃了反驳，大步地冲出了书房，撞上了门。

站在终于清净下来的房间里，他松了一口气，若无其事地继续戴着手套和帽子，最后终于出了门。

他们自结婚后，他们就睡在各自的卧室里。起初，他也还会主动履行他作为一个丈夫在夫妇婚床上的职责。虽然他很早就发现他不可能像和伊迪丝一样享受和她做爱，但他还是想要孩子的。然而，当两年后她的肚子里还没有一丝动静后，他便也懒得去找她。他想通了，毕竟他自己还有两个亲弟弟和一个叔叔，爵位一时半会儿还不会因为他的缺乏子嗣而失传。这时，开始焦虑的反而是她。尤吉妮亚是一个太过骄傲的人，不愿允许自己连这样最基本的传宗接代的责任都完不成，被人背地里笑话。每周，她总会暗示他来她的房间，他一般也会顺从地硬着头皮去，虽然他对此一点也不抱希望——他依旧没办法在她的身体中射出来。但自从他和伊迪丝重逢后，他完全无视了她隐晦的邀请，再也没有和她做过爱。现在，当他想起她在床上那张麻木的脸和如同冷肉的身体时，他就一阵反胃。

他知道他刚刚精准地戳到了她的痛处，但他并不自责或羞愧。这些年的相处让他早已足够了解尤吉妮亚。他尊敬的妻子从不是在自己身上找问题并改正的人，更不会自己躲在角落里哭泣难过。他一向认为自己是一个善良且有担当的男人，但对她的厌恶已经远远超过了他想做一个高尚绅士的欲望，他根本不在乎她的感受。

“你来晚了。”

当他终于来到霍尔斯特德广场后，伊迪丝已经穿上了一条领口开得很大的红丝绒晚礼服，正在她的卧室中梳妆，像是正准备去哪里。他皱起了眉毛，这条裙子太过妖艳暴露，让他忍不住怀疑她要去的到底是那里、要去见的究竟是什么人。可与此同时，这条裙子让她显得比平日还要诱人心醉神迷。

“抱歉。”他走到她的身后，一阵浓郁的茉莉花香夹杂着香草味便扑面而来。他扶着她裸露的肩膀弯下腰吻了一下她的脸颊，然后忍不住把脸埋在她的颈窝，深深地呼吸着，细密地吻着她的锁骨。

“我跟你说过，罗彻斯特公爵夫人请我晚餐后去她那里。”她打开了她大大的首饰箱，琳琅满目的珠宝瞬间展露了出来，在烛光下闪烁着夺目的光。他有些期待地寻找着他当初送给她的那一套珍珠首饰，但那几条珍珠项链中没一个是。

她浏览了一圈后拿出了一对石榴石耳坠和一条金项链。“抱歉，我现在得走了。你可以改周日来。”她一边熟练地戴着耳坠一边说道。但她把项链套在脖子上开始尝试扣住闭合扣时，查尔斯握住了她的手，接过了项链的两段，为她扣上了她几次都能没扣上的扣子。

“你看着很美。”他吻着她的耳廓，轻轻咬着，看着镜子中她的影子。

“我要走了。”在他落下了几个吻后她便躲过了他，然后站了起来，“公爵夫人是我很重要的赞助人。”

“那我去送你。”

于是，他跟着她上了马车，没有坐在她的对面，而是旁边。当门被关上后，他便忍不住继续吻着他刚刚没有吻过的裸露的肩颈。在刚刚和尤吉妮亚大吵一架终于摊牌后，他的心里莫名地轻松了。他现在更加想要爱她，拥有她。

“查尔斯……”她想要制止他，但同时她又不想要他停下，当他的双手握住了她的胸后更是如此。诱人的情欲弥漫车厢小小的空间中，终于，她放弃了抵抗，跨坐在了他的腿上解开了他的裤子。他的下体已经变得很硬，在她拉下他裆前的布料便立刻挺立了起来。

“哦，伊迪丝……”

她掀起来自己的裙子，将她的入口对准他的下体。也许是因为想要快些结束这一切，她没有再折磨他，而是直接将他吸入了自己的身体中。她压低了声音呻吟着，摆动着臀部反复吞吐着他的下体，马车行驶的颠簸和车外马路的喧嚣更是让一切更加刺激。

“我不想弄脏我的裙子，亲爱的查尔斯。”黑暗中，当她注意到他即将高潮的表情时，她凑近了他的脸，仍然在他的身体上来回摆动，有些喘息着说着，声音依旧如同红酒般令他迷醉，“如果你想要，那你最好记住了。”

“嗯……”他答应着，但脑海里早已没办法处理这么多的信息，身体内巨大的快感让他继续呻吟着她的名字，“哦，伊迪丝……”

然而，就在这时，她一抬臀抽出了他的身体，在他还恍惚时坐回了自己的位置。

“我想也许你没有办法控制自己，所以我来帮你确保这件事好了。”她看着他，嘴角露出了一个戏谑的笑，“我真的不能带着你的一部分去见亲爱的公爵夫人，查尔斯。”

“伊迪丝——”突然的空虚让他到吸了一口气，他错愕地看着伊迪丝，她唇边的那个笑让他一下子好像被人在心口狠狠地捅了一刀。瞬间，刚刚充斥着他全身的欢愉消失殆尽，他的下体也跟着躺了下去。

“我想你也该快点整理好自己，马上我们就要到卡文迪什广场了。”说完，她便看向了窗外。

他喘息着，机械地服从着她的命令，但心里冰冷得如同严冬。他不喜欢这样，但他却什么也说不出来，更没办法改变什么。当初是他亲自选了那个女人而放弃了伊迪丝，现在的恶果，他也只能自己品尝。


	20. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我以为男人就算是你们的一条狗都不喜欢它应和别人的招呼，这和爱没什么关系。”

“说起来，我看见你的golden boy了。”当达莫洛男爵时隔两周再次来拜访她时，他就像往常一样坐在她梳妆间的一把椅子上，晃着一杯白兰地，有趣地看着刚刚结束了一场表演回到家的她，“他看我的眼神很不爽，就好像会很高兴能揍我一顿似的。”

她抬起了眼睛懒散地看了他一眼，没有回应，继续坐在梳妆台前取下身上的珠宝、松下盘起的发髻。

“不得不说，他看着比以前有生气多了。之前奥姆斯利出了杰克逊的拳击沙龙离开了他的马就像个行尸走肉。做的不错啊，Circe。”

“你来就是和我说他么？”

“不过是闲聊，怎么，不喜欢吗？”他眨着眼睛，唇边还是那个玩世不恭的笑容，但心里却在默默地打量着她。

“他变成什么样子和我没有关系，他高兴就好，我只在乎我那每月的五十英镑。”在终于卸好妆后，她披上了一条丝绸长袍，为自己也倒了半杯红酒，抿了一口，然后坐进了他对面的扶手椅，甩掉了绣花拖鞋，蜷曲着双腿放在椅面上，裙摆下露出了她纤细的脚踝和修长的双脚。

她是一位出色的女演员，把一切说得都那么云淡风轻，表情甚至还有一丝嘲讽。她也许能骗过所有人，但她骗不了他。起初，他成功地被她愚弄、以为她对他的爱早就转化成了恨，但他很快就发现他错了。他听说了她和阿尔弗雷德·沃克斯顿的事，也当然不会觉得她费心玩弄的那个蠢货是尊敬的奥姆斯利子爵夫人的弟弟这件事只是个巧合。而她这么做显然不是在报复查尔斯·瑞文霍尔。她肯定明白他们间事情暴露会产生的影响不是在他身上，而是他那个大道德家妻子。

他看着她，忍不住想起了他们刚刚相遇时她的样子。那时，他当然没有想到三年后那个青涩单纯但又决心改变的女孩还会出现在他的身边，也没有想到她的蜕变会这样成功。但似乎即使她从一朵清新的雏菊变为一朵娇艳又危险的红玫瑰，她的本质还是没有改变。她还是那个上进的女孩、无私的姐姐，也还深深地爱着那个彻底改变了她命运但却抛弃过她的那个男人。她应该是所有男人都梦寐以求的情妇，清醒又自知，不管是过去还是现在。她从来都没有对查尔斯·瑞文霍尔有过多少要求，自然在他抛弃她时也没有纠缠，更没有恨他，反而依然记得他的那些好、默默地爱着他。只不过，她并不愿意面对自己的懦弱、承认这一切，就好像当初他对苏菲娅一样。想到这里，他耸了耸肩，不禁觉得这样雷同的剧情很是有趣。

“真可惜，我还以为你会觉得这个很解气——毕竟，现在他可是真的爱上你了呢。”达莫洛男爵摇了摇头，微微眯起了眼睛，戏谑地看着她。

当她听见那个词时，伊迪丝突然身体颤了一下。她开始忍不住回忆着他们重逢后他给过她的那些眼神。它们和原来还在罗素街时他给她那信任依赖的目光不同，它们深邃莫测，但却还保留了一丝同样的柔情。查尔斯爱上她了——不，不。她不能去多想，不然她不知道她会陷入怎样的深渊中。当年她之所以能在他的心中占据一块特殊的位置，都是因为她是他在那段艰难的日子里唯一一个无限纵容他、任由他倾诉的对象。所以，当他的生活回到正轨时，他立刻选择了离开。现在，他的婚姻似乎已经到了无可挽救的地步，他又开始迷恋她，甚至把自己放在了一个卑微到有失尊严的地位。是的，她对他来说之多只是一个消解忧愁的工具，他想要的不过是她相比于其他他身边的人来说更加贴心的陪伴。

“我以为男人就算是你们的一条狗都不喜欢它应和别人的招呼，这和爱没什么关系。” 她悄悄地深吸了一口气，尽量佯装淡定地说道。

“也许。”他并没有坚持，只是抿了一口酒，“不过不管怎样，他可真是大方，五十镑——不过一周一天。”

“马修·瑞文霍尔给他留下的那笔遗产可不是笔小数目。我当时还看见那张遗嘱呢。”

“我好奇那个老古董女人要是发现了这个后会有什么反应？”他挑起了一根眉毛，观察着她，“当初我只不过是在公园遇见了她和她妈妈，她们就像躲瘟疫一样躲我，就好像再多看我这个放荡浪子一眼眼睛就会烂掉似的。要是尊敬的奥姆斯利子爵夫人知道了她亲爱的丈夫竟然斥重金只为一亲芳泽著名的温丝莱思小姐——啊，我真想象不出来她那张‘端庄‘的脸会怎么扭曲。”

果然，她抬起了眼睛盯着他，明白了他的试探。但她没有生气，也没有慌张，只是看了他一会儿，眨了眨眼睛，然后又望向了窗外，像是试图想象着他说的情景。

“我不喜欢她，她跟博马里斯先生说我的麦克白夫人简直像个疯子，她更喜欢奥尼尔太太。”

“所以你不喜欢她只是因为她对你专业水准的质疑，而不是她碰巧是奥姆斯利为了迎娶而抛弃了你的妻子？”

“我不知道你为什么这么坚持要证明我还在乎查尔斯·瑞文霍尔。”终于，她拉下了脸，不悦地看着他。

“哦不，我没有的，my dear delight。”他无辜地摇着头，站了起来，向她走了几步，“可怜又孤独的我只是想确认我不会在你这里失宠。”

她抬起了头看着他。

“尤其是从这个角度看还是那么美的你。”他说着，停在了她面前弯下了腰，双手撑着她椅子两边的扶手上，挑起了一边的眉毛。脸庞凑近了她，和她几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

她妩媚地微笑了起来：“你总是一连消失好几周，我也不能一直哭卿卿地一直独守空房。我要是抛弃你，也肯定是因为你先跟我玩失踪。”

“哎呀，那看来我得赶紧弥补一下。不知道后天温丝莱斯小姐你愿不愿意赏光陪我去沃克斯豪尔？”他伸出了一只手，挑起了她的下巴，“听说是这一季最大的烟花秀呢，而且还有乐团演奏《皇家烟火》。”

“达莫洛男爵的邀请我怎么敢拒绝？”她双手搂住了他的脖子，指尖轻轻地点着他后颈没有被衬衫覆盖着的肌肤，“不知道你还有哪位别的客人？”

“这样浪漫的场合我怎么可能让别人打扰我们？”他在她的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，“不过……今天我们也没有别人打扰，不是么？那我就从今天开始补偿你。”说着，他慢慢地低下了身子，蹲跪在了地板上，大大的双手轻轻分开了她的腿，卷起了她的裙摆，手掌摩挲着她大腿内侧，探过身子含住了她双腿之间那一点。

“哦，达莫洛……”她把腿放在了他的肩膀上，下意识地绷直了身体。她闭上了眼睛，感受着、享受着。


	21. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他本以为他不过是伊迪丝一个普通的主顾，伊迪丝也不可能对他这样一个人有多少感情，但他现在发现他好像完全误会了。他们间似乎有一种默契，一种只有他们两人才理解对方的感情。就像他和伊迪丝曾经拥有的一样。

在他们那次关于伊迪丝的争吵后，查尔斯当然一直都没有如他的妻子所愿向她认错、甚至并不打算让它过去。他只在还有别人在场的情况下才会惜字如金地回答她的问话，其他情况下根本不会和她说一个字。这让尤吉妮亚开始有些心里没底。社交届里不乏轻贱自己的结发妻子、迷恋身份卑微的女人的丈夫，但她从没想到过自己的丈夫也会成为这么一个。而她现在的状况更是特殊——她还没能为她的丈夫诞下任何子嗣，哪怕一个女儿。好在他似乎还多少在乎些自己的脸面，没有像博马里斯先生那样把他和那个温丝莱思女人的关系搞得人尽皆知。若是哪天那个荡妇把查尔斯收为自己裙下之臣的这件事成为社交届公开的秘密，天晓得她会沦为怎样一个笑柄。如果查尔斯铁了心要和那个贱妇继续交往，以他的脾气，她很清楚没有任何人能阻止他。所以这种情况下，对她来说最好的选择，大概就是不再惹他不开心，免得他为了报复她而高调行事。

今天是瑞文霍尔家每月一次的家宴，玛利亚和西西莉亚都带着她们的丈夫回来参加了。尤吉妮亚这晚格外和善，没有试图打断在她看来不得体的话题或者插入有些除了她以外没人关心的事情。整个晚餐的气氛都非常好，连查尔斯都跟着他的弟妹们一起斗嘴嬉戏，似心情很好，让尤吉妮亚很是满意自己的努力。

“查尔斯查尔斯！”晚餐后，在查尔斯和其他男士从餐厅回到客厅时，刚刚一直坐在沙发上和她的两个姐姐说话的赛琳娜兴奋地向他招了招手。

“嗯？”他走了过去，好奇地看着他激动的妹妹。

“刚刚西西莉亚告诉我《最后的国王》终于开票了——就是伊迪丝·温丝莱思小姐自编自演的那部戏！”

“啊，是吗？”查尔斯眨了眨眼睛说到，但他其实早就知道了这个消息。《最后的国王》最开始是伊迪丝匿名在杂志上连载的小说，在她发表结局时，她公布了自己作者的身份，很快又宣布自己会把它改成剧本。在他们重逢后，他找来了赛琳娜收藏的杂志读了那本小说。他猜的没错，它果然是关于那个她最喜欢的、曾经跟他提了无数次的哈罗德国王和他的情人伊迪丝的故事。在他们还在罗素街时，她就已经动笔写了一点，在他的请求下她还给他读过。这部戏在他看来很是亲切，就好像它是罗素街那段失落的时光的一个美好的证据。

几个月前，伊迪丝确保了一大笔来自罗彻斯特公爵夫人和罗伯特·博马里斯先生的赞助，成功开始了把她的这部处女作搬上舞台的项目。在听说这件事时，他有些失落，因为伊迪丝从没邀请过他做她的赞助人。他告诉她如果后续她还需要额外资金的话，她尽可以来找他，但这却被她一笑了之。

最近几周，伊迪丝一直都在紧锣密鼓地筹备这部剧的首演，不断地排练、甚至亲自参与的服装和场景的设计。每周五他去拜访时她总是很是疲惫，但他从这里也找到了一些慰藉。当他紧紧地抱着她，把她放在自己的胸口上时，几次她就那样睡着了，安详得像个婴儿。

“哦，是的，查尔斯。”这时，西西莉亚的声音把他从回忆中拉回来现实。她淘气地挑起了眉毛，“听说是罗彻斯特公爵夫人和博马里斯先生赞助温丝莱思小姐制作的呢，她真是找了全伦敦最时髦的两个人！而且那天夏伯里陪我去布瓦夫人那里做新裙子时她跟我说，温丝莱思小姐的演出服可是从她那里定制的呢！”

“你们想去看吗？我已经定好包厢了。”他问道。伊迪丝自己创作的戏剧的首演他当然不会错过，只是他之前当然没想带要他的家人一起去。但现在既然他的妹妹们也想要去，他当然不会反对。他想她的首演观众越多，她越会开心的，尤其是她的妹妹现在还是夏伯里伯爵夫人。

“查尔斯！”赛琳娜惊呼到，“你竟然已经定了！你怎么都没说？”

“它……我本来想给你一个惊喜的。”

“可不是今天才开票吗？你怎么——”

“我——有一个朋友和剧院的人关系很好，所以我要他帮我提前预留了包厢。我知道你喜欢原来那个小说。”

“哦，我们的哥哥什么时候这么贴心了？”玛利亚打趣地看着他，“带上我吗，查尔斯？”

“还有我！哦，我买了那部戏的原文，伊迪丝和哈罗德的爱情那样凄美，伊迪丝最后在黑斯廷斯的独白也是那样直戳你心底的最深处！”西西莉亚捂着心口感叹着，幸福的婚姻没并没有改变她多少，她还是那个多愁善感的浪漫女孩。

“当然，包厢能容六个人。”

“那不知道我能不能也加入你们兄妹的小聚会？”

玛利亚、西西莉亚和赛琳娜瞬间瞪大了眼睛抬起了头，看着优雅地走到了她们旁边坐下的尤吉妮亚。

“我很好奇人人都在讨论的这部戏到底是怎么样的，也很好奇温丝莱思能写出什么作品。”她微笑着继续说道，然后意味深长地看向了查尔斯。

“这样她以后好能更理直气壮地和别人谈这部戏为什么不得体，哼。”赛琳娜小声地在西西莉亚的耳边念叨到。

查尔斯皱起了眉头瞪了她一眼，但没有说话，起身离开了她们去和他的妹夫们打台球。她似乎没有在乎，而是继续和三个默默翻着白眼的瑞文霍尔姐妹聊着戏剧和文学，最后讲起了温彻斯特主教最新出版的赞美诗和祷文以及她母亲赞助的那位传教士寄回的最新报告。三个瑞文霍尔姐妹很是庆幸不久后她们就要启程前往沃克斯豪尔去看今晚的烟火表演，并不用再忍耐她们尊敬的嫂子多久。在马车泊到了门廊前后，查尔斯打开了车门，扶着四位女士上了马车，但表示他和别人在俱乐部有约，就不和她们一起去。他感觉尤吉妮亚不满地瞪了一眼，但碍于面子只是微笑着点了点头。

在她们离开后，他也套上了大衣离开了伯克利广场。今天不是周五，但他还是忍不住他敲响了霍尔斯特德广场的门。刚刚他妹妹们关于《最后的国王》的讨论让他异常地思念伊迪丝。今天她应该进行了她的第一次带妆彩排，也许，他可以用这个做借口。

“温丝莱斯小姐不在，先生。”当他敲响霍尔斯特德广场的门后，开门的朱利安带着他一如既往的冷漠，礼貌地说道。

查尔斯有些意外，他以为她今天会很累，会直接回来休息：“那……她什么时候回来？”

“我不清楚，先生。你要在客厅等她吗，先生？”

他眨了眨眼睛：“嗯。”他太想要见到她了。即使他几乎可以想象到她见到他后会怎样嘲讽地微笑，但他还是想要在她的怀里停留片刻。

朱利安一侧身，他便走进了房子里，把帽子和大衣脱下塞给他后直接进了客厅。

“请问你需要什么吗，先生？”朱利安站在门口看着他，“我们马上就要休息了，温丝莱斯小姐从不让我们等她。”

“不用了，谢谢，”

“那晚安，先生。”说着，他便为他关上了客厅的门，然后下了楼。

他松了一口气。他不喜欢她这个年轻的男管家。他还记得他小时候就是个勤快刻苦但又沉默寡言的孩子。在罗素街时，伊迪丝对他非常好，亲自教会了他读写。也许，在亲眼目睹了伊迪丝当年因为他有多么心碎后，他替他的主人恨起了他。他不怪他，甚至还很感激他选择了这些年来继续一直跟随她。但是这些并没有妨碍他对她这个男孩的反感，他不喜欢他看她的眼神。伊迪丝似乎还只是把他当做过去那个小孩子，但她显然对十几岁男孩的心理没有多少经验。毫无疑问，朱利安爱上了她，而且说不定已经很久了。天知道他每天看着那些进进出出来拜访伊迪丝的男人们时是怎么想的，也许他该跟她提一句，但他不知道该怎么开口。

他靠在了沙发上，眼神空洞地看着壁炉里的火焰，继续回忆着她当年在给他读她写的那些文笔青涩的小片段时激动又害羞的样子，嘴角不自觉地弯了起来。不知道过了多久后，外边突然传来的声音打断了他的回忆。随着一阵钥匙声后，房子的大门被打开了，正当他激动得大步走向门口想要打开被虚掩着的门时，一阵凌乱的脚步和明显属于男人的呼吸声响了起来，让他已经扶上门把手的手一下子僵在了那里。

“啊，Circe！”

大门被再次关上后，他听见达莫洛的声音传了过来。他的全身一颤，感觉自己全身上下都冰凉了起来。他忍不住透过细小的门缝看着外边，果然，达莫洛的背影就站在不远处，而伊迪丝则背靠在了大门上抬头看着他，笑得开心又魅惑。她今天穿着一条蓝色的丝绸晚礼服，裙子的领口开的又大又低，露出了她漂亮的肩膀和迷人的乳沟。

“嗯？”

“你今天真美，和今晚的烟火一样绚丽夺目。”他抬起了一只手，勾起了她的下巴，然后摸着她戴着珍珠项链的纤长的脖子，“我想你最适合珍珠了。”

“那也没见你送过我一条。”

“我希望你不要得寸进尺，”他笑了起来，“不然以后没人给你改你的那些小随笔。”

“哎呀，大学者看不起我的作品吗？”她调皮地眨着眼睛，但这样的她却越发性感。显然，达莫洛也这样认为，在她脖子上的那只手顺着她的肩膀和手臂滑到了腰间，然后突然一用力，把她揽了过来锁进了自己的怀里。瞬间，他心中便被嫉妒和愤怒所充斥。

“那我先来仔细审查一下这位作者女士。首先——”他的手顺着她的腰臀来回滑动，“她似乎身材很是窈窕。”

“是吗？”

他扶着她的脸颊又低头吻了一下她的嘴唇。“其次，她的嘴唇很饱满，皮肤也那么细腻水润。”接下来，他顺着她的下颚，吻着她的脖子和肩膀，“脖颈如同天鹅般优雅，肩膀圆润纤薄。”

她闭上了眼睛，喉咙里发出了享受的呜呜声，呼吸也变得更加明显。

“至于胸部……”这时，他转到了她的背后，把她靠在了自己的身上，双手握住了她胸口的两团饱满，“啊……My Mine of precious stones, My Empirie, How blest am I in this discovering thee!”

查尔斯颤抖着屏住了呼吸，绝望的发现此刻的自己竟然硬了起来。他熟悉她此时的神情和动作，在他们缠绵时他总是能近距离地体验，但他从没有以旁观的角度看过这样引诱、性感的她。此刻的伊迪丝不属于他，而正在被另一个男人把玩着。而这种刺激反而更加激起了他想要拥有她的欲望。

“我想，我的审查是通过了吗？”她轻轻地说道，满足的挑起了嘴角。

“就快了，”这时，他收回了双手在她的背后解开了她衣服的系带，瞬间，她的连衣裙便宽松了下来，轻而易举地便被他拉到了地板上，瞬间，她的身上便只剩下胸衣和丝袜。

“Your gown going off, such beauteous state reveals,”达莫洛低着头，继续扯开着胸衣的细带，“as when from flowery meads th’hill’s shadow steals. ”

看到伊迪丝似乎很是喜欢那个家伙引用这些不知所云的诗歌时他有些烦躁。之前，他从没把达莫洛放在过眼里。众所周知，他有着无数的情人，他大概光顾过全伦敦所有稍有名气的妓女，也和数不清的贵妇有染。他本以为他不过是伊迪丝一个普通的主顾，伊迪丝也不可能对他这样一个人有多少感情，但他现在发现他好像完全误会了。他们间似乎有一种默契，一种只有他们两人才理解对方的感情。就像他和伊迪丝曾经拥有的一样。

“哦，达莫洛……”

在她的胸衣也被丢在地板上后，她丰满的身体终于彻底在暗淡的烛光下显现出来。他的双手忍不住握成了拳头，呼吸也加快了许多。她似乎比在他身下时触手可及时还要美上千百倍，她的脸色那么粉润、笑容那样甜美、胸脯那么丰满……他甚至想要推门而出把她从他的怀里抢过来。但他不能，天知道如果她这样做了她会有多么生气，他不想再冒永远失去她的危险。

“我们的作者女士看起来好美味。”他细长的手指握住了她的乳头，让她一下子呻吟了一声。“不知道，你品尝起来是不是也是一样？”他满意地笑着，说完便立刻把头埋在了她的双峰之间，吮吸着她的乳房。

“达莫洛……”她闭上了眼睛，享受着此刻他给她带来的官感，但手上并没有闲着，娴熟地解开了他马裤的扣子，握住了他早已挺立的男人的部位，来回把玩着、摩挲着。她的动作让达莫洛似乎更加兴奋，把她在自己的身体上压得更紧。她有些呼吸困难，但她喜欢这样。终于，他不再想要等待，强健的双手分开了她的双腿把抵在了墙角上将她抱了起来，然后将他的下体对准了她身体那湿润温暖的入口，挺了进去。

“啊！”她放荡地叫了起来，表情迷醉又妩媚，“哦，是的！”

他们愉悦的呻吟此起彼伏地回荡在走廊中，传进了查尔斯的耳朵里。他转过了身，没办法再看下去了。以前他总觉得西西莉亚沉迷的那些诗歌都是无病呻吟，但现在他终于切身体会到了那种痛苦——他就好像是饮过毒鸩，或是刚刚吞服过鸦片，开始沉向冥府的忘川。紧接着，无尽的妒火在他的心中开始猛烈燃起，迅速蔓延到全身每一滴血液中。现在他只想把那个男人从她的身上拉出来，然后就像他当年打赌拳时攻击他的对手一样狠狠地揍他，让他发誓永远也不会再接近伊迪丝。

这时，他听见了一阵男人高潮时的低吼，然后是女人清脆的、满是笑意的低咛：“现在，我想我的审查是正式通过了。”

“哦，当然，”男人低沉地声音响了起来，慵懒又满是趣味，还有些微微的喘息。

查尔斯再次忍不住看了过去。此时，伊迪丝靠着墙抱着达莫洛，头枕着他的肩膀，脸紧紧地贴着他的脖子。

“你会有一篇最正面积极的评论的，我的小姐——”他吻了吻她的耳垂，“‘作为少见地以女性视角为主的历史战争戏剧，《最后的国王》是一出今年最杰出的作品，也注定会继续流传下去成为经典。这位女士作者笔下的女主角显然比某位秃头又肥胖的中年著名剧作家创作出的女性角色更加迷人立体，独白智慧、浪漫又充满激情——正如的她本人，或是诠释了女主角的那位美丽又杰出的伊迪丝·温思莱丝小姐‘。”

“啊，达莫洛——你最好一字不差地把它寄给《文学评论》！”她推开了他，戏谑地挑起了眉毛看着他的眼睛。

他摇了摇头：“你当初怂恿我做《文学评论》的匿名专栏评论就是为了这个吗，我的Circe？我还以为你只是想让我释放我的才华，但没想到竟然是此等私心！啧，你可真是狡猾。”

“哦，得了，我可是给了你一个机会再讽刺伯纳那个胖子，你应该再次感谢我。”

“哎，你可真是不好讨好。”

这时，伊迪丝锤了达莫洛的肩膀一下：“我冷，你快抱我回卧室。”

“是的，大小姐。”达莫洛一边系好了自己的马裤，一边拖着长音说道。然后，他便一下子轻巧地横抱起还赤裸着身体的她，两人继续打情骂俏着走上了楼梯。


	22. Chapter 9

他不记得自己是怎么从霍尔斯特德广场出来的、也不记得自己是怎么回到他家的。但当他再次有记忆时，他已经躺在了床上、上半身只剩下一件被汗水浸湿的衬衣，目光呆滞着盯着天花板上的水晶灯。他一直都知道她还有几个情人——这几乎是社交界公开的秘密。除了达莫洛，博马里斯和威灵顿都经常光顾霍尔斯特德广场，甚至连还有传闻说罗彻斯特公爵夫人对她很友好也是因为一些不可名状的偏好。直到今天自己亲眼看到前，他都禁止自己去想她和别的男人做爱的样子。但现在，即使他已经离开，刚刚她和那个男人交错着的欢愉的呻吟声还在他的耳边纠缠着他，让他浑身发冷。

就在这时，他和子爵夫人卧室间隔着的那到暗门被敲了敲，但还没等他回应，尤吉妮亚便已经走进了他的房间里。

“啊，查尔斯，你没去你的俱乐部吗？这么早就回来了？”她说道，似乎很是高兴。她本以为他拒绝陪同她们去沃克斯豪尔是为了去见那个令人难以启齿的贱人，但她前所未有地因为自己的错误而高兴。也许她的话起作用了，他已经认识到自己的错误，决心洗心革面了。

他太过沉浸在自己的思绪中，完全没听到她和赛琳娜回到家的声音。他有些机械地坐了起来，意外地看着她。此刻尤吉妮亚的脸上挂着她那个端庄和蔼、但依旧仿佛她高人一等的微笑。她已经脱下了她离开时那件保守暗淡的晚礼服，换上了更加无聊的睡裙——一件白色的、厚实的、毫不修身的、领口连锁骨都完全包裹住的睡裙。

“不知道你想不想要来我那里坐会儿？”

他还记得他们那次的争吵。他知道她想做什么。她想要装作什么都没有发生、她想要假装自己大度又宽容，好让他因此感动自责、迷途知返——他已经太过熟悉她的手段了。

“不，我累了。”他冷淡地说道，然后跳下了床，走到矮柜前打开了装着昨天他剩下的白兰地的分酒器，倒了一杯，然后一饮而尽。

她的脸色一下子就变了。他在认识那个女人前从不会拒绝她的要求。“查尔斯。”她尽量控制着自己的不悦，有些僵硬地看着他警告着。她没想到他连自己放低身段给他台阶下时都不肯妥协。

“晚安，夫人。”见她丝毫没有要离开的样子，他忍不住厌恶地皱起了眉头。他需要时间一个人静一静，她这个此刻隔着他和伊迪丝的女人是他此刻最不需要见到的。

“你去哪儿？”见他要离开，她立刻走到了他面前质问到。

“我去书房。”

“我陪你。”

“不用。”

“查尔斯！”终于，她再也忍不了这样的羞辱，厉声说道，“你难道还在迷恋那个女巫婆？你的举止非常不荣耀，我希望你清醒一点。”

他抓着桌边的手握得更紧了。他没有看她，而是再次倒了一杯酒，一口气就全部吞了下去：“我以为妻子应该服从丈夫。”

“但我想上帝也会同意这只有在那个丈夫也是一名虔诚道德的信徒时才成立！”

“我不需要你的意见，女士。”他闷闷都说道。

“你怎么胆敢这样对我说话？！我希望你向我道歉。”

“我不会的，尤吉妮亚。”他看向了她，眼神凌厉得让她一颤，“过去三年我想我已经对你仁至义尽了，在外面我从不让你丢面子，在家就算你怎么过分我也没有说过你一句重话。但我的忍耐是有极限的，而你已经越界了。如果你还想把这件事只限度在我们两个人之间，那你最好不要再来拿这件事来烦我，我们就当对方是个隔壁的陌生人就好。”

“你怎么胆敢——”

“够了！”他突然狠狠地一拍桌子吼叫到，凶狠地看着她。他的耐心终于被耗完了，“我已经忍了你很久，尤吉妮亚——你的一切！我当初真的是瞎了眼才会认为你会是一位出色的妻子和子爵夫人！你傲慢、自私、伪善、迂腐！就算你自己也是个没人要的货色，但你竟然还觉得你来到我家是天神降临来指点‘提升‘我们每个人的生活的！你那颗心里毫无温情可言，我的孩子在你身体里活不下去一点不让人意外！”

“那你以为那个女人能给你什么吗？她不过是个见钱眼开的下贱货色，我想我不提醒你就知道除了你以外那个臭名昭著的达莫洛男爵也是她的主顾，还有——”

她做了最糟糕的选择。她的话让今晚他不幸撞见的那一幕再次在他的眼前鲜活了起来，刚刚的那种愤怒和悔恨瞬间充斥着他的全身。他一下子一只手粗暴地握住了她的脖子，那只手虽然并没有用力，但足以让她停下了她刚刚毫不明智的话尖叫了起来：“查尔斯，你疯了！”

“也许我的确是。”他声音极其低沉地说道。他心中有太多的怒火想要发泄，压过了全部的理智。他抓住了他妻子的肩膀，一下子把她推倒在了床上。

她惊恐地睁大了眼睛，开始剧烈地挣扎着：“查尔斯！你在做什么？你失控了——我希望你能注意你的举止！”

“你到底还想不想要孩子？”他再次握住了她的脖子，低声吼道。

他的神情和他的话都直击着她心中的痛，让她一时间说不出来话。终于，她想要摆脱不育名声的欲望压倒了她对于庸俗之事的厌恶，便放弃了反抗，咬着牙任由着他粗暴将她翻过了身强迫她跪在的床上。他解开了自己的马裤，来回揉搓刺激着自己的下体，然后把她松垮的睡衣拉到了她的小腹间，握住了她干瘪的乳房，终于从她的身后进入了他妻子僵硬得如同死人的身体。

查尔斯扶着她的胯，在她的身体中抽插着。他闭上了眼睛，但眼前和耳边全部都是今晚伊迪丝的样子——她蓝色礼服领口露出的胸脯、她只穿着胸衣和丝袜时的身体、还有和达莫洛做爱时的脸上的神情。想到这里，愤恨再次在他的心中翻滚起来。她绯红的脸颊、她忘我的呻吟、还有她张开的修长的双腿……他控制不住自己去想她、想象此刻包裹住他身体的是她。即使此刻他身下的这具躯体远不及伊迪丝那样美好，更不会对他的攻势做出撩人的回应，但仅仅是她在他脑海中的幻影便足够让他兴奋，很快，他便达到了高潮。但他没有抽出，依然继续在她的身体里抽插着，直到最终将自己的体液全部射尽。

在把他妻子的身体推出去后，他瘫坐在了床上，大口地喘着粗气，依旧闭着眼睛。他不想面对现实，只想继续想象伊迪丝和他做完爱的样子，想象她抱着他，依偎着他、吻他时那甜美温馨的脸。他从没在伊迪丝的体内射过，但现在他好想能这样在伊迪丝身体中彻底完成他的高潮，和她真正地结合在一起。起初，他这样做更多是不想为自己添一个麻烦的私生子，而后来它变成了习惯。但是——如果他和伊迪丝能有一个孩子——当他想到这里时，他的心里突然有些期待。他想要孩子，尤其是留着他和伊迪丝血液的孩子，即使他会是一个私生子，他也不再在乎了。而且，如果现在他还能够再选择一次，他一定会毫不犹豫地向她求婚，让她做他查尔斯·瑞文霍尔真正的、合法的妻子。他已经为这个家和奥姆斯利这个名字付出了太多了，现在，他只想让自己任性一回。

“晚安，先生。”这时，他妻子冷冰冰的声音把他残忍地拉回了现实。此刻，她已经重新整理好了自己的仪容站了起来，像是想要装作刚刚什么也没有发生，但脸色很是难看。说完，她就大步地打开了那扇暗门，快速离开了他的房间。


	23. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “曾经你是我的一切，但你瞧，现在已经不一样了。我可以让你再次成为我生活的一部分，但再也不会是全部——永远也不可能了。”

“晚上好，子爵阁下。”

当周五晚上他再次来到霍尔斯特德广场时，伊迪丝一只手托着下巴、懒洋洋地趴在她的床上看着什么报纸，头也没有回地问候着他。她披散着她长长的秀发，穿着那件丝绸晨袍，翘起的小腿和绷直的脚背裸露在空气中，一如既往地诱人。

“晚上好。”他关上了门，但没有走近，而是就站在那里欣赏着她。他喜欢所看到的，可与此同时那晚的情景再次浮现在了他的眼前，让他的双手忍不住握紧了拳头。

她回过了头，微微睁大了眼睛看着他，似乎有些意外他没有立刻走过来抚摸她、吻她，就像他以往会做的那样。

“我有件事，想和你商量。”他慢慢走到了她的床脚，坐了下来。

在疑惑地打量了他一会儿后，她也坐了起来。他看着有些严肃，也有些凝重。不知道为什么，她的心里一下子有些害怕。“你还好吗，查尔斯？”她一时忘记了一切，关切的问道。

“当然。”看着她这样关心他的眼神，他笑了一下，忍不住扶住了她的脸，“我只是……有个提议。”

“提议？”她皱起了眉头重复道。

“我……”他犹豫了一下，他知道她很可能会生气，但……他必须试一试。

“我……想要你只属于我一个人。”

她眨了眨眼睛，神情由刚刚的疑惑和担忧瞬间变得冷酷了起来。她从头到尾扫视着他，像是想要寻找他这个突然请求的原因的线索。最终，她的目光再次锁定在了他的眼睛上，直勾勾地看着他。

“朱利安告诉我你周三晚上时来了。”她甩掉了他的手，声音冰冷地说道，“但我回来时没有见到你。”

他垂下了眼睛，不敢再看她。

“可我回来时你还在这里，是不是？”

他没有回答，但呼吸声却变得更加沉重。

“你看见了我们，”她扬起了下巴，“所以，你想要我断绝和达莫洛男爵——或是其他男人的来往？”

“我——我会满足你的一切要求。”他说道，深呼了一口气后终于再次看向了他，但眼神却很是飘忽不定。

“这就是你今天来来找我的原因吗？”

“不管你要什么，我都会给你。”

“哦，查尔斯，多么纯真。”她戏谑地干笑了一声，怜惜地看着他，像是在看一个可悲的傻子。

“达莫洛男爵每年给我三百镑，博马里斯先生六百镑。不但如此，博马里斯先生经常送给我珠宝，他作为社交届时尚领导人经常来看我的戏也给我的声誉带来了极大的好处；至于达莫洛男爵，他经常帮我修改我的作品，这份帮助没有价格能衡量。”她面不改色地说道，嘴角上的那丝笑容如同一把尖刀一般刺痛着他的心，“查尔斯，我不是你的玩偶。你没法把我摆在你的卧室的柜子里，只有在你想要的时候把我拿出了把玩，而且只有你能碰。如果你不愿意，你大可以离开，再去找一个随时准备全身心爱上帮助她的你的穷苦落魄的少女。”

她的嘲讽字字直击他的要害。他感觉自己的眼睛有些酸，呼吸也越来越困难。“你——你还在恨我，是吗？”他声音颤抖地问道，抓住了她的手。

“不。我从不恨你。”她抬起了眉毛立刻说道，“你给了我想要的，多亏了你，我学会了写字讲话、读书弹琴，还给了我的妹妹最好的教育。如果不是你做出了那个选择，也许我们会那样继续下去，直到你真正地厌烦了我，再也不想看到我。但是你结束的这一切，查尔斯。我已经为了继续生活做出了相应的改变。曾经你是我的一切，但你瞧，现在已经不一样了。我可以让你再次成为我生活的一部分，但再也不会是全部——永远也不可能了。”

他眼神迷惘地看着她，像是丧失了语言的能力，他许久都没再说话。

“事实上，我想我应该感谢你选择放弃我。”她抽出了她的手，然后滑下了床起身站了起来，“不然，我可能永远也没法像现在这样，实现我的梦想。”她走到了梳妆台前脱下了晨袍，然后套进了一件普通的蓝色连衣裙中，简单地盘起自己的发髻，看着镜子中的自己。

“我喜欢我现在的生活，我不用听令于任何一个人，我是我自己的主人，我做我想要做的事。也许你觉得我是个贱人，觉得我放荡。在你眼里也许我现在就是个高级妓女，但我不这么觉得。是我想要换男人就换男人，而且他们还心甘情愿地送给我这一切，帮我出版我的小说，买我演出的票，帮我把我妹妹介绍到高级社交界。”她再次转过了身，看着还坐在床上一动不动、安静得像是被施了魔法一般的他，“也许你应该离开了，奥姆斯利子爵。我想你最好不要再来找我了。”

他有些机械地抬起了头，再次看向了她。伊迪丝的心里再次被触动了一下。她说了那么多，但他没有生气，眼神里也没有一丝的轻蔑或厌恶。正相反，他看着那么无助、那么痛苦。她忍不住再次想起了达莫洛几天前对她说的，他也许……真的在乎她。

“我很抱歉我让你以为我是那样想你的，伊迪丝。”他沙哑地说道。他感觉自己应该是世界上最愚蠢的人，他不该让嫉妒和悔恨占领他诱导他做出这样一个决定。可他别无选择，想到她还会在别的男人的怀里笑靥如花、娇声欢迎他们进入她那美丽的身体，他就没办法再平静下来。他太爱她了，他接受不了。

“我向你保证，你对我的那些指控都是由于我考虑不周而造成的误会。我欣赏你，伊迪丝，一直都是。”他有些艰难地站了起来，“但我会离开的，我会如你所愿，我不会再来拜访了。”

她双手抱在了胸前看着他，没有说话。

“我会让人寄给你还没有支付的费用。请允许我向你告辞，小姐，祝你……祝你幸福。”

他向她庄重地一颔首，说完，便推开了门大步离开了，留下伊迪丝一个人呆呆地看着那扇门再次慢慢合上，隔绝了他离开的脚步声。


	24. Chapter 11

往后的两个月，他的生活又变回了过去三年的样子，平静、死板、毫无生气。和之前唯一不同的是，他不再强迫自己维持他早已腐烂的婚姻表面上的体面。他不再答应他妻子的请求陪她出席公共场合，在家里也无视她的各种问题和要求。尤吉妮亚表面上当然一如既往地端庄大度，优雅地笑着和她的婆婆说这只不过是他们间的一些小误会，很快就会消除，但她的心中很是恼怒。整件事唯一的慰藉就是他似乎不再光顾霍尔斯特德广场了，每到夜晚，他要么就把自己关在图书馆里做些什么，要么就去陪他的母亲和弟弟妹妹们。他当然也还去他的那些俱乐部，但通过她的弟弟她可以确认他去的的确是那些地方，而不是那个女人的家里。不过，她隐约感觉自己手中似乎还有一张王牌，可以直接逆转这整个荒唐的局面。

瑞文霍尔家的人虽然没有一个成员真心喜欢尤吉妮亚，但他们对这件事的反应不尽相同。心地善良、循规蹈矩的奥姆斯利子爵遗孀夫人对此很是焦虑不安，小心地尝试劝说过她的长子，但似乎并没有什么作用；已经嫁出去的两个女儿听说后很是意外，西西莉亚尤其惊讶她那个曾经古板又固执的大哥竟然会这样公开地和他的妻子冷战；霍伯特对此似乎并不关心；  
几个还在上学的孩子当然不懂这些，但他们很高兴他们的大哥陪他们玩的时间多了许多；至于赛琳娜，作为之前瑞文霍尔家里唯一一个敢直接顶撞她总爱多管闲事、自诩为她导师模范的嫂子的人，她不但喜形于色，对尤吉妮亚的态度也越发嚣张，更加毫不忌讳地顶撞她的批评。

“查尔斯，你爱没爱过谁？”一个下午，赛琳娜闯进了图书馆里，坐在了查尔斯的桌角上跟他抱怨着她嫂子昨天就她拒绝了波姆福德伯爵求婚的最新批评，但突然没头没脑地问道，“我是说女人——爱情！”

他抬起眼睛瞟了她一眼，但又再次低下了头看着自己手中的报纸，没有理会她。

“喂，说个‘不‘字能死啊。”她哼了一声，撇起了嘴。

他也许应该这样说，这样她大概不会再纠缠他了。可他发现他做不到，他爱伊迪丝，那个他自己丢掉后永远也不可能再永拥有的女人。

“你别再烦我了。”他强迫自己把伊迪丝的影子从他的脑海里清除出去，有些僵硬地说道，但赛琳娜还是注意到了他神情的变化。她一向内敛的大哥刚刚一瞬间看上去甚至可以说得上落寞。她有些意外，但同时好奇心也被强烈地激了起来。一时间，几百种查尔斯是如何失恋的猜想就出现在了她的脑海中。她快速在脑海里搜索着所有查尔斯和女人相关的情景回忆着，只可惜并没有什么有用的结果。

“我反正还从来没有爱上过谁。”她宣布道，决定不去追问，毕竟就算她这样做的话她也肯定问不出什么所以然，还会被他扔出房间，“我要是嫁人，肯定要和西西莉亚一样，是喜欢上他后再嫁。”

“没人不让你这么做，赛琳娜·瑞文霍尔。”他说道，终于再次抬头看向了她，“这个决定会影响你接下来的六十年，我希望你好好考虑再决定。”

“当时西西莉亚还迷方霍普不肯嫁夏伯里时你可不是这样的。”她挑起了眉毛，打趣地看着他。

“是我错了。”他深深地吸了一口气，伊迪丝的影子再一次跳进了他的眼前。这一次，她穿着她在公园里引诱方霍普时的那条裙子，脖子上带着那条漂亮的珍珠项链。

“子爵阁下。”就在这时，图书馆的门被敲开了，紧接着一个男仆便走了进来，“老夫人和子爵夫人在客厅等你，她们有事想和你说。”

查尔斯立刻皱起了眉。

“啊，祝你好运！”赛琳娜幸灾乐祸地拍了拍他的肩膀。

如果只是尤吉妮亚，他会拒绝，但他不想违背他母亲的意愿。最终，他还是下了楼。

“哦，查尔斯！”在他刚刚推门走进客厅时，奥姆斯利子爵遗孀夫人欣喜地看着他，语气也难掩激动。他有些疑惑地看了看她，又看了看坐在她身旁的的尤吉妮亚。

“妈妈。”他行了一个礼，然后双手背在了身后，“不知道你叫我来有什么事？”

“哦，查尔斯，亲爱的尤吉妮亚有好消息要告诉你。”奥姆斯利夫人握了握她儿媳地手。

尤吉妮亚看着心情似乎也少见地好，甚至有一些骄傲。她扬着下巴看着他，一向沉稳寡淡的声音没能压制住她语气中明显的兴奋：“我怀孕了。”

他瞬间睁大了眼睛：“什么？！”

“我怀孕了，查尔斯。”她耐心地重复着，然后继续得意地说道，“我已经见过医生了，他也证实了我的猜想。我想我已经怀孕三个月了。”

他一时没能明白这怎么可能，但在他仔细回忆后，他终于想起了那次他撞见伊迪丝和达莫洛在霍尔斯特德广场后发生的事情。他的心里咯噔一下，背后的双手忍不住握成了拳头。他从没想到过他听说自己要当父亲的消息时会是这个反应。他没有欣喜若狂，没有热泪盈眶，也没有开始幻想他的孩子会是什么样，相反地，他有些害怕、有些全身发冷，他第一个想到的人，也是伊迪丝。

“你很快就能做父亲了，查尔斯，我希望你能给我们的孩子做一个榜样。但我相信你会的，不是么？”她的脸上还挂着那个端庄的笑容，伪装出的柔和的声音背后却满是强硬的命令。

是的，这就是他害怕的。他害怕她拿这个孩子来作为要挟他的砝码，而且现在他不但不能像过去那样无视她，还不得不承认她的话中的合理性。他要成为一个父亲了。他不能做一个像他父亲一样的父亲，可……

“这真的是个好消息，查尔斯！”奥姆斯利夫人感叹着，“我就知道，你们那么年轻，肯定会有的！”

“是的，夫人。”他一点头，然后看向了他的妻子，“恭喜你，尤吉妮亚，你的努力没有白费。”

“我想我们现在可以准备婴儿房了！明天我们可以叫休斯太太去清点下。我们当然还有摇篮，那个从查尔斯到爱玛贝尔都用过！不过，当然，如果你愿意你也可以买新的，亲爱的尤吉妮亚。你觉得呢，查尔斯？”

“随你们。”他尽量克制住自己的颤抖，冷漠地说道，“恕我失陪，两位，我有些事情要继续去处理。”奥姆斯利夫人意外地看着他，尤吉妮亚则是很是不满。但还没等她们两人回答，便大步离开了客厅。

“上帝！”当他回到自己的房间后，他乏力地靠在了门上，紧皱着眉头闭上了眼睛。他后悔那天他的选择。他该控制住自己的愤怒，他不该和她做爱。他多么希望他孩子的母亲是伊迪丝！他希望他们的孩子能处处都像她，和她一样美丽大方、一样聪慧坚强。然而，它将拥有一位像尤吉妮亚·沃克斯顿一样的母亲，古板、僵硬、冷漠、自私。

但现在……他该怎么做？他又能做什么？他应该为了那个孩子和尤吉妮亚和好吗？他该重新穿上自己的伪装忍受那样一段令他窒息的婚姻吗？他有太多疑惑了，但他没有一个答案。


	25. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我之前以为我不会在乎什么爱，但我错了。”

在他和伊迪丝分别后的第四个月、在他得知尤吉妮亚怀孕的第三周，杜里巷皇家剧院的年度重头原创剧目《最后的国王》首日公演的那夜终于到来了。

虽然他已经很久没再见过伊迪丝，但他对她的行踪还是了如指掌。作为温丝莱思小姐忠实的粉丝，西西莉亚和赛琳娜总是会提起她今天在哪里露面了、又去哪里表演什么了。显然，除了准备她新戏的公演，她还去泽西夫人的私人音乐会上唱了好几支咏叹调、在维恩弗利特夫人的沙龙朗读了《最后的国王》小说的前五章、还穿着那件在伦敦最昂贵的裁缝布瓦夫人那里定做的戏服，在罗彻斯特公爵夫人的威尼斯式嬉戏晨会上跳了几支据说是盎格鲁-萨克森风格的舞蹈。她似乎想尽了一切方法来为她的新戏造势，她也的确成功了。首演的票早已被订空，据说连摄政王本人也会带着他那臭名昭著的情妇考尼汉侯爵夫人出席。

在反复纠结后，查尔斯最终还是没能抵抗住诱惑，决定按照约定陪他的妹妹们出席。这些日子，每当他的身体没头没脑地出现最本能的欲望时，他总是会回忆着过去那些他们一起做爱时伊迪丝的样子来帮助自己达到高潮，但每当那时他又忍不住想起那晚伊迪丝和达莫洛做爱时的样子。即使过去了那么久，那份痛仍刻骨弥新，每次都会让他彻底软下去。可他发现即使这样，他还是渴望她、爱她。尤吉妮亚怀孕带来的精神压力让他迫切地需要一些美好的事物来支撑他愈发抑郁的精神。他不会去后台找她，散场时也不会去见她，只是远远的一眼。他想要再见见她那光彩照人、灵动美丽的样子。

虽然几个月前在他们讨论时尤吉妮亚声称想要去一起看，但已经快要忘记了那个女演员风波的尤吉妮亚本不打算真的去。可在听说她的丈夫依旧要陪同他妹妹去剧院时，她再次改变了主意。赛琳娜想了无数种方法劝她不要跟他们一起去看戏，什么戏剧的刺激会对孕妇不好啦、还有回家的路上孕妇容易着凉啊，但她最终还是亲切大度地微笑着跟着他们一起上了开往剧院的马车，端庄地坐在了查尔斯旁边的座位上。她怀孕的消息没有让她的丈夫对她的态度有任何好转，但她坚信当孩子出生时一起都会最自然地解决。她还是认为她的丈夫和那个放荡下作的女演员的风流韵事已经结束了，但她还是决定要看紧他，不能给那个女人一点机会。

当他们一行人终于到达剧院里他们包厢后，赛琳娜和西西莉亚兴奋得不断地四处张望着喳喳说个不停。西西莉亚特地穿上了一件她新定做的歌剧礼服，戴着她最好的珠宝，光彩照人，吸引了不少的目光，就好像只有这样才配得上她喜爱的演出。

在走廊的灯光终于被熄灭、演出被宣布即将开始时，全场掌声雷动，但又立刻安静了下来，像是生怕错过一点台上的动静。随着幕布缓缓升起，三个演员出现在了精美的教堂布景的舞台上，但那个女演员并不是伊迪丝。在主教打扮的演员庄严地念完一段拉丁祷文后，扮演麦西亚公主的女演员和饰演哈罗德的盖瑞克转身面对着对方，宣读着他们的结婚誓词。

“所以，你就这样抛弃了我吗？”

当情景转到城堡内室，哈罗德和他高贵的新婚妻子道了晚安分别后，伊迪丝那清澈悲伤的声音终于响了起来。紧接着，穿着一袭黑丝绒盎格鲁-撒克逊风格长袍的她便出现在了舞台之上。她披散着长发，优雅地挺直着她的身体，但步伐却迟疑缓慢，许久后才终于来到了哈罗德的面前。

“我别无选择，我美丽的天鹅，我需要和麦西亚联手，并且削弱他们和威尔士的关系。来自诺曼的威胁日渐严峻，战争就在眼前。我要保护我的国家和人民，这是我的荣誉所命令我做的。”

“是的，国王陛下。”她垂下了头转过了身，看向里观众，但眼神却并没有焦点。

“但我不会离开你，我的伊迪丝。你记得，不是吗？我之前向你保证过的。”

“‘我的伊迪丝‘——你也用这个称呼你的‘妻子‘吗，陛下？多有趣，高贵的麦西亚公主和我竟有一个名字。”

“不——她是我的王后，我的伊迪丝只会是一个人，那就是你。”

“那我从都不是你的王后吗？”

“你是——”哈罗德牵起了她的双手，紧紧地握着，“但在你是我的王后前，你更是我的妻子，我们虽然没有在基督牧师面前宣誓，但那古老的绳结曾讲我们的右手牢牢系紧，我们也在见证人的面前许下诺言。*”

_（盎格鲁-撒克逊末期，基督教已经传入英格兰但尚未全面基督教化，还保留了许多起源于丹麦的本土异教风俗。在本土风俗中，男女结婚仪式上会用绳结将两人右手系在一起直到入洞房，这样的仪式叫做Handfasting。这样的婚姻不被基督教廷承认。许多贵族和皇室经常会有一个以handfasting方式“迎娶”的妻子或情妇，一个以基督教方式迎娶的一般出身更加高贵的妻子。哈罗德就是这样一个例子。）_

伊迪丝看着她，微微地笑着：“而我，也会永远践行我说过的每一个字，我亲爱的丈夫。”

查尔斯不记得他上一次沉浸在一出表演是什么时候了。他知道这个故事，也听过伊迪丝给他念剧本。但此刻，当一切这样生动地被呈现出来后，他呼吸减慢、全身发冷，双手紧紧地握成了拳头。他仿佛在舞台上看见了他自己和伊迪丝——他的伊迪丝——一段可能发生在他们身上的故事。

“她已经离开了。”

当诺曼底的军队兵临城下时，焦急的哈罗德在城堡中寻找着他的王后。这时，伊迪丝叫住了他，平静地说道。

“王后已经逃往麦西亚去投奔她的兄长。”

“这样也好，我希望她能劝说艾德温来支援我们。”

“但愿如此，陛下。”

“你也应该离开，我的伊迪丝，我会让艾德加护送你去丹麦。我愿意祭献一切来确保我的成功，但唯独不是你。”

“如果我的牺牲可以确保英格兰的胜利，我会愿意付出一切，陛下，只可惜战争并不能这样运作的。但我不会离开你的，”她握住了哈罗德的手，“古老的绳结早已将我们的手牢牢系紧。”

“都是胡闹。”查尔斯听见尤吉妮亚低声的训斥，“这出戏简直是毫无道德。她想做什么？宣扬愚昧粗俗的异教吗？”

他克制住了自己没有驳斥她的言论。他毫不怀疑如果他遇到了什么样的灾难，她会是第一个和他划清界限的人。他突然想起了他刚刚遇见伊迪丝、还没有继承马修叔公遗产时的那段日子。那时社交界谁都知道他家经济困难，即使他是一个子爵的继承人，也没有一个贵妇人愿意让她们的女儿接近他。虽然他也并不在乎。他还记得他靠打赌拳换得不菲收入但却永远填不满他父亲无底洞时的沮丧和绝望，但那这让那时伊迪丝温柔的劝解和悉心的照顾在他的记忆中更加甜蜜。

“伊迪丝，哈罗德……他失败了。”哈罗德的母亲说完便哭泣了起来。瞬间，伊迪丝踉跄了几步，跌跌撞撞地走到了一张桌子前扶住了桌面。但她却没有说一句话，只是眼神空洞地看着前方。

“哦，我的儿子，他永远倒在了战场上！我愿意用黄金换回他的遗体，好让他得以安息，可那个恶魔却拒绝了我！他打定了主意要让一个英格兰的国王和一群普通士兵一起腐烂在那片荒野！”

“我会去找他。”在沉默了许久后，她慢慢地说道，声音颤抖着，没有流泪却异常有感染力。

“我已经遣人去了，哦，可他们告诉我，所有的尸体都那样面目全非！”

“无论如何，我一定会找到他的。”她深吸了一口气后说道，声音不大却异常坚定，“我是他用古老的绳结牢系双手的妻子，我一定会找到他的。”

查尔斯突然想起了曾经她哭哭啼啼地为他处理他打赌拳受的伤。那时，在拳场里他就想过，如果他真的在那里有个三长两短，起码最后还会有伊迪丝知道他的下落，来替他收尸。想到这里，他忍不住笑了一下。

“曾经你抛弃过我一次，今天是第二次，也会是最后一次。”当她终于靠着她在他的手腕上留下的吻痕找到哈罗德的尸体时，她跪在了战场上抱着他，动情地叙述着她的独白，“你经常说我像一只白天鹅。天鹅一生只有一个伴侣，一方离世，另一方也绝不苟活。可我还有那样多的事要为你完成。我会把你还给你的母亲，然后我会确保我们的孩子们安全地逃离英格兰。等那一切安排好后，我会再来看你，那时，也许我们就会重聚了，不管那是天堂还是地狱，亦或是这世间的尘埃。”

当幕布再次缓缓地合上后，全场再次掌声雷动。毫无疑问，她的作品得到了她渴望的认可，包厢里数不清的贵妇小姐们拿着她们精致的绣花手绢抹着眼泪，伊迪丝和盖瑞克也一次又一次地上台致谢观众们经久不息的掌声和喝彩。但查尔斯却纹丝不动，依旧沉浸在这部戏带给他的震撼的余波之中。他不知道自己是不是多想了，但这部戏里有太多他们故事的影子了。它就像是一个浪漫化的他们生活在一个平行的世界。渐渐地，他感觉他眼前的世界似乎也突然变得清晰了起来。他……好像知道他该做些什么了。

“这真是我的社会的悲哀——这样一部道德沦丧、亵渎上帝的作品竟然获得了那么多的喝彩！”当他们回到伯克利广场里他们的套间时，尤吉妮亚愤愤地说道，“你不应该由着赛琳娜去看那种小说，更不要提话剧！难怪她现在还没有嫁出去，她满脑袋都是这种不切实际的妄想和错误的道德与价值观。”

“她只是我的妹妹，我母亲也还活着而且很健康，只要她同意赛琳娜的选择，你我都无权干涉。”

“我都是带着对她和亲爱的奥姆斯利夫人最诚挚的关怀才这样说的。你不希望她因为这些庸俗的东西洗脑而做出有辱家门的事情，是不是，查尔斯？”

“我相信赛琳娜，她是个很聪明的女孩。”

“如果她聪明，她上周就不会拒绝波姆福德伯爵的求婚。”

“如果她还想要我这个哥哥，那她就应该拒绝他。我很高兴她这样做了。”

“查尔斯！波姆福德伯爵无论出身、地位、财产还是道德都无可挑剔，他们的结合会给瑞文霍尔家族——”

“他和赛琳娜不是一类的人，”他打断了她，“和他被困在一起一生只会毁了她。她会嫁给一个能给她幸福的生活并且她爱的男人，如果她不幸没有遇到属于她的机会，我完全不介意养我的妹妹一辈子。”

“你疯了吗，查尔斯？”她诧异地惊呼道。

“你不应该生气，尤吉妮亚，这样对你的身体不好。”他平静地说道。

“如果你要我不生气，就不该说那些既不明智又极其荒唐的话！”

“我以为我们的婚姻足够让你认识到这个。”

她愣了一下，但很快说道：“我不懂你在说什么。”

“你过得快乐吗，尤吉妮亚？”

“是的。”她扬起了下巴，像是很是笃定。

“真的吗？”

“我在尽我的责任，我很满意。”

“那你爱我吗，尤吉妮亚？”

她瞬间错愕地瞪大了眼睛看着他，就仿佛他被什么恶灵附身了似的说了些什么胡话。

“你不爱我。”他看了她一会儿，再次开了口替她回答道，“所以我不懂你为什么这么在乎我和伊迪丝的关系。你说你过去这三年很‘满意’，但我不是。我之前以为我不会在乎什么爱，但我错了。”

“是因为那个伊迪丝·温丝莱思吗？”她质问道，“仅仅这么几个月，那个女人已经把你腐蚀到这种程度了吗，先生？我以为你那段愚蠢的外遇已经结束了！”

“哦，不只是几个月。”

“什么？！”震惊让她一时失态她叫了起来。

“五年。五年前我遇见的伊迪丝。在我们订婚后，我离开了她。然后，她成为了演员。直到那次的《美狄亚》我才再次见到她。”

“我——我没想到你竟然一直都是那样的男人！”

“我想你——还有你的父母，你们从没问过我是哪样的男人。我们订婚后布林克楼男爵几次确认过我的财产状况，但从来他从来没问过我有没有个情人。我不能说我良心有愧——在之前的三年，我一直都对你保持着忠诚。但我后来发现这并没有意义，我们之间没有爱。”

“爱情是一种庸俗多余的多愁善感，”在终于勉强整理好自己的情绪后，尤吉妮亚终于再次开了口，克制又高傲地说，“也许低等人会沉浸于它，但我们身为有修养有责任的贵族，不应该对它有什么无聊的幻想。”

“你已经完成了你的职责，尤吉妮亚，你嫁给了我，一个富有的子爵，给了你的家族荣誉和关系；现在，你也怀孕了，完成了一个作为子爵夫人的首要任务。你不欠我什么，当然，我也不欠你。我不觉得我们应该束缚对方，我想，如果我们做一对住在同一个房子里的陌生人的话，对我们两个都会有好处。”

“是那个女演员给你灌输的思想吗？”她再次质问道。

“不。不管伊迪丝存不存在，我想我的结论都会成立。这个孩子——”他指着她的肚子，“它不是诞生于爱与信任，而是愤怒和猜忌。我们太不同了，我改变不了你，你也不能让我屈服，所以最好的方法就是分开。希望到它来到这个世界时，我们能找到一种和平的方式相处，能最起码给它一个宁静的家。我不会忽略任何我对你和对我们孩子的任何责任，我也愿意给你任何你想要的自由。你大可以做任何你想要做，我信任你会做出理智的决定。但同时，我也希望你不要对我私人生活的选择指手画脚。”

她看着他，紧紧抿着嘴半晌也没有说话，震惊又愤怒。“我想你太沉浸在那部充满异教邪说的戏里了，你需要冷静一下。”她转过了身，采取了她一贯的战术。

“这不会改变什么的。你越早能忘记你父母的那套思维，对你越有好处。”他看着她的背影大声说道，但她还是头也没回地走了出去摔上了门。


	26. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我以为我首要的责任是对我的家族，我们姓氏的荣誉。但……但现在我发现那并不是对的。在我人生中最艰难的时刻是你陪伴我度过，是你让我的生活重新步入正轨。全世界上最值得我负责任的人如果不是你的话，那没有人配得上。”

当他敲开霍尔斯特德广场的门时，已经过了凌晨。房子里一片漆黑，但从外面他看见了伊迪丝的房间还亮着灯。打开门后，穿着睡衣的朱利安不满地看着他，但还是一句多余的话也没说，只是给了他一盏点亮了的烛台，然后便再次下了楼。

查尔斯走上了楼梯，深吸了一口气，然后轻轻敲了敲她卧室的门。伊迪丝并没有回应，于是他便轻轻地推开了门。房间里一盏油灯还亮着，但她却安静地躺在了床上一动不动。她还穿着那条晚上从剧院回家时穿着的裙子，但盘发已经被她散开，发饰、缎带和耳坠被凌乱地扔在了梳妆台上，旁边还放着数不清的鲜花和包装精美的礼品盒。毫无疑问，那些都是来自她的爱慕者。

他轻手轻脚地走到了床边坐了下来。她安详地闭着眼睛，呼吸均匀又规律。这些日子的艰辛和压力让她疲惫让她一定是累坏了，现在她的首演终于圆满结束，她心里一直悬着的那块石头大概也终于落了地。

这时，她缓缓地睁开了眼睛，有些迷糊地看着他。她先是笑了笑，但又翻了翻身揉着自己的脸，再次看着他。这次，她的眼神有些呆滞。半晌后，像是终于确定她不是在做梦后，她瞪大了眼睛吃惊地看着他，坐了起来：“查尔斯？”

“我想朱利安以为你还醒着所以让我进来了。抱歉，打扰你休息了。”

她抿着嘴唇，盯了他好一会儿。她不想承认她心中无法抑制的喜悦，他离开的时候正好是她最忙的时候，这几个月无间断的工作让她没有时间想他。就在刚刚她以为在梦中见到他时，她才意识到她究竟有多思念他。

“我以为你不会再来找我了。”她克制着自己，尽可能地冷淡。

“我……我很抱歉。但我想我错了，又一次错了。我不该那样对你，对不起。”

“你不需要对我道歉，你那天已经解释得很清楚了，我没有被冒犯到。”

“你总是这么说。”他顿了一会儿后说道，“每次你告诉我你其实一点也不恨我时，我就更恨自己。我做了那么多让我良心谴责自己的错事，却永远也没法得到你真正的原谅。”

“你三更半夜来就是跟我说这个吗？”她不耐烦地看着他。

“我今晚去看了你的演出。恭喜你，我亲爱的伊迪丝，你今晚一定是伦敦最闪耀的那个。”他深吸了一口气。

“一般来恭喜我的人都会带礼物。”

“我——抱歉，我——”

“你可以走了。”

“我——”他连忙拉住了她的手，“我很抱歉——我承认，我……我是临时改变的主意——在我看完《最后的国王》之后。我……伊迪丝，伊迪丝——请告诉我，你在写它时，有没有……有没有想到我一点？”

岂止是一点。她最开始尝试下笔时满脑袋都是他，那时的她还沉浸在她那单方向的爱情之中。即使在他离开后她重新提笔写这个故事时，她笔下的哈罗德也还是没能彻底摆脱他的影子。

“这和你无关，先生。我累了，你应该离开——”

“——我——”他突然开了口打断了她，可却在刚刚说完那一个词后，又迟疑着，张着嘴许久后才再次继续道，“不管怎样，伊迪丝，我……我意识到了我……我过去的错误。我以为我首要的责任是对我的家族，我们姓氏的荣誉。但……但现在我发现那并不是对的。在我人生中最艰难的时刻是你陪伴我度过，是你让我的生活重新步入正轨。没有你，我不知道我现在会是番什么模样。那两年你把你的全部都毫无保留地给了我，而且我付出的只是一些对我来说无足轻重的金钱。全世界上最值得我负责任的人如果不是你的话，那没有人配得上。”他牵起了她的手，举到了自己唇边吻着。

伊迪丝有些迷惘地看着他，身体软软的，完全用不上力气。她感觉她好像还在梦里——一个她想继续沉浸不要醒来的美梦。

“不管发生了什么，伊迪丝，我发誓我永远都会保护你。也许你现在不需要我，但……只要你需要我的帮助，不管那是多久以后、不管那是什么，我都会尽全力帮助你的。”

突然，一滴泪从她的眼睛里毫无征兆地落了下来，紧接着一滴又一滴。她微微张着她还涂着口红的双唇，低声的哽咽从那之间穿出。她的睫毛颤抖着，眉头轻蹙着，那双漂亮的褐色眼睛像是闪着光，直直地看着他。他把她的手放回了床上紧紧地握着，另一只手抬了起来轻柔地抚摸着她的脸颊，为她擦拭着泪水。

这时，伊迪丝突然倾过了身子，抽出了她的手然后握着他的脸吻住了他。那只是一个短暂的、简单的吻，只是一个贴着嘴唇、感受着对方呼吸和温度的吻，但它却给了他们最美好的感受。当她的嘴唇离开他的时，她贴着他的额头、和他鼻尖对着鼻尖地看着他。他傻笑了起来，她的眼神里满是那份他再熟悉不过的甜美和爱意，就像他们还在罗素街时她看他的眼神一样。他闭上了眼睛，扶住了她的腰把他揽得离自己更近，用一个个短小但又细密的吻回应着她。此刻，安静的房间里只剩下他们越发急促粗重的呼吸声和那诱人的吻吻声，暖色的烛火摇曳着，让氛围越发亲密诱人。终于，她再也忍不住身体中从心底由这样的甜蜜和感动燃起的那份欲火，抱着他的脖颈后仰着倒在了床上，突然的失重让他直接压在了她的身体上。他是一个高大强壮的男人，他的身体压得她有些难以呼吸。但不知道为什么，她喜欢这种感觉，就好像他的身体的重量再次确认着这一切的真实。但他很快分开了双腿，膝盖和手肘支撑在了床上分散着他身体的压力。

“你真的好美，伊迪丝。”他将一缕她额前的碎发抚到了她的耳后。她没有说话，但弯起了嘴角，再次拉着他的脸吻住了他的嘴唇。渐渐地，这个漫长的吻愈发激烈、愈发深入。他把他的舌尖探入了她的口中来回品尝着，而她也迎着他的攻势，任他带领，双手脱掉了他的外套解开了他的马甲，隔着他薄薄的棉质衬衫不断按压着他肌肉紧实的背部。她忍不住夹紧了双腿，她多么想要他、和他再次合为一体。

像是感知到了她的愿望，他把她背对着他侧过了身来，一边吻着她的长发一边解着她裙子背后的扣子和胸衣的系带。当这两项工作完成后，他的吻渐渐下移，他滑下了她裙子的领口，扯下她的胸衣扔掉到床下，顺着她的脖子一路吻到了她的肩膀和背部。与此同时，他手也没有闲着，来回抚摸着她凹凸有致的曲线，最后手掌停留在了她丰满柔软的乳房上不断握着，揉捏着她娇嫩的乳头。

“啊……查尔斯……”她呻吟着，她全身的每一根神经都因为他的触碰而开始跳动。她以前总好奇为什么她和别人做爱时永远不能像查尔斯时那样获得最彻底的欢愉。现在她明白了。她爱他，而那份爱让她从心底最深处便开始回应来自他的爱抚与亲密。

“查尔斯……”

她喘息着，感受到了他渐渐挺立起的兴奋，他用胳膊不断挤压着她的身体，他坚硬的下体顶着她的臀部不断蹭着。她没办法再忍下去了，她感觉自己的身体好空，她需要他填满她。她一下子转过了身，扯下了身上还僵僵挂着的衣裙，跨在了他的身体上双手支撑在他头的两侧，俯身吻住了他。他撩起了她的裙摆抓着她的大腿和臀部，下体因为兴奋一颤一颤的。终于，伊迪丝将她的私处对准了他那早已为她准备好的肿胀的欲望，将它吞进了自己的身体。

“啊！”她叫了出来，双手抓紧了床单。在他们重逢后，这绝对是她的身体最兴奋的一次。光是像现在这样静止不动，她便已经感受到全然的满足感。当她缓缓地开始前后摆动着她的胯，快感开始极速在她的身体里堆积。她张着嘴喘息着，笑着看着他那张英俊的脸，双手放在他如同大理石雕塑般的胸口上，感受着他紧实的肌肉。他也在看着她笑着，此刻的查尔斯和往日那个严肃克制的他那么不同，他毫无戒备地展示着他的欲望和喜悦，看她的眼神里满是索求、期待和那浓浓的爱意。

“我爱你，查尔斯……”她弯下了身子，在他的耳边轻轻说着，咬着他的耳垂。这时，查尔斯的双手突然按住她的背，将她紧紧地贴在他自己的身体上，忘我地吻着她的脖子，轻轻咬着、舔舐着。她没有办法再动弹，但他却开始快速地向上来回顶着他的胯，在她的身体里快速抽查着。

“哦！”她瞬间失声叫了起来，不断地大声呻吟着。来自下半身的快感如同海啸般瞬间毫无预兆地爆发，让她心脏几乎要跳出她的心口。但他依旧紧紧按压着、拥抱着她。她有些喘不过来气，她感觉自己要窒息了，可她却莫名喜欢这种感觉。

“哦……哦，查尔斯！”

“嗯？”他推开了她看着她的脸，坏笑着，“你喜欢吗？”

“我——”

但还没等她说完，他突然就带着她一翻身，彻底改变了他们的姿势，跪在了她身体的上边。他在她的身体中抽插的速度更加快了，与此同时，他低下了头吮吸着她的乳房，两边不断着交替着，就好像他没法决定那边更加美味。

“啊……啊……”她扶着他的肩膀，高举着她蜷曲着的双腿，身体也开始随着他的节奏摆动，脸上挂着最放荡的笑容。看见这样的她，查尔斯也再次加快了他的运动，攻势更加猛烈。很快，她感觉自己全身都开始发烫，阴道和阴蒂开始剧烈地收缩，乳头也变得极度敏感，他舌头轻轻的一触碰，疼痛与快感就会交织这一起迸发。她放肆地叫着，高调地宣布着她已经到来的高潮。

“伊迪丝……啊……”这时，查尔斯低声地吼着，脸突然扭曲了起来，像是因为痛苦，但又像是因为极度的欢愉。他吻住了他，撕咬着她的嘴唇。他在她身体的抽插慢了下来，却越来越深、力度越来越大。这时，她感觉她的身体里涌进一股温热的液体。终于，他的动作停了下来，精疲力尽地彻底倒在了她的身体上，剧烈的喘息着，但依旧紧紧地抱着她。

“我爱你，伊迪丝。”当他终于整理好自己的呼吸、重获了一丝气力后，他轻轻地在她的耳边说着，吻着她的额角和脖子。但许久后她也没有回应。他小心地抬起了头，只见伊迪丝紧闭着眼睛，胸脯均匀地一起一伏，早已再次坠入了梦境。和刚刚不同的时，此刻，她的唇边弯着一个他见过的最美丽的弧度。


	27. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “昨晚看到你在台上，有那么一瞬间我甚至有些庆幸我当初做了那个让我后悔不已的选择。不然，我也许会过得更快乐，但英格兰会错过一位伟大的女演员和作家。”

第二天清晨，一束阳光唤醒了熟睡的她。她好久没有睡得这样安稳过。她感觉自己的身体轻飘飘的，每一处肌肉都那样放松。这时，她感觉一个个吻落在了她的额头上，此刻她才发现她被一双臂膀紧紧地怀抱着。

“早安，我的伊迪丝。”查尔斯微笑着低声说道，声音醇厚得像一杯上好的红酒。他只穿着一件白衬衫，头发有些凌乱，眼神慵懒又温暖。

“查尔斯……”她抬起了头看着他，然后翻过了身趴在了他的胸口上吻着他。她不记得她怎样睡着的了，但那场美妙的缠绵还刻骨铭心。

“我希望你今天早上没有别的安排。”在她终于停下那个吻，躺在他肩膀上后，他看了一眼时针已经指向了十的时钟。

她摇了摇头：“我今天休息，晚上也没有演出。”

“也不需要出门吗？”

“嗯。”

“那……我能不能留下？”

“当然。”她眨了眨眼睛，俏皮地戳了戳他的鼻子。

“有件事，”这时，他坐起来了一些，有些严肃地看着她，“我还没有告诉你，不过也许你已经知道了。尤吉妮亚怀孕了。”

她的身体僵了一下，然后垂下了眼睛：“我知道。”达莫洛很久以前就告诉了她。

“但昨晚我告诉了她，我们应该从此就做生活在一个房子里的陌生人，各不干涉。这样对我们两个都会好。我希望她很快能认识到这点，同意我的协议。”

她靠在了枕头上，抬着头看着不知道哪里。沉默许久后，她说：“你会是一个出色的父亲，查尔斯。”

“我会是一个糟糕的父亲。我永远也不会爱它的母亲。”

她转过了头，他看着很是沮丧。

“但起码你会爱它，不像你的或是我的父亲。”她握住了他的手。还在罗素街时，虽然他们做了一切防止措施，但她还是想过如果她怀孕了会怎样。她听说过有些被包养的女孩怀孕后被她们的主人无情抛弃的残忍命运，可她却还是忍不住带着爱意幻想着她和查尔斯的孩子会是怎样。那时的她也太爱他了，而且她也坚信查尔斯这样高尚的男人一定不会那样对待他的亲骨肉，即使那会是个麻烦的私生子。不过，那从来没有发生过，她从来没有怀过孕。

“我多么希望它的母亲是你。”他摸着他的脸，“我多希望它能像你一样。”

她睁大了眼睛看着他，一时不知道该想什么，说什么。

“但我想现在你不会想做个母亲，你有你的事业。”他笑了一下，“昨晚看到你在台上，有那么一瞬间我甚至有些庆幸我当初做了那个让我后悔不已的选择。不然，我也许会过得更快乐，但英格兰会错过一位伟大的女演员和作家。”

“查尔斯……”她有些感动。

“你这些日子一定很辛苦。”

“但值得。”

“你想怎么享受你休息的这一天？”他挑起了眉毛，“如果你愿意的话，我希望我能陪你。”

“你的妻子怀着孕呢，先生，你不应该去陪她吗？”她戏谑地挑起了一边的嘴角，暧昧地扯着他衬衫的领子。

“她有十几个佣人可以使唤，而且见到我只会给她添堵。就算她真的想吵架，我想赛琳娜也会很乐意陪她的。”

“其实有一个地方，”她摸着下巴，调皮地看着他，“我一直想去，只可惜之前我不想在那里撞见你，就一直没敢去。”

“哪里？”他疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“你先穿上衣服。”这时，她用被单掩着赤裸的身体跳下了床，然后捡起了昨晚被她脱掉的他的衣服扔给了他，“我一会儿告诉你。”

说完，她冲他wink了一下，然后便转身走进了她的梳妆间。

* * *

“你是怎么认识杰克逊的？”在马车停在邦德街那家查尔斯经常光顾的拳击沙龙前时，查尔斯一边扶着她下了马车一边问道。

“他来看我的演出，然后我跟他说我对拳击很感兴趣，希望哪天能去观摩一下好给我的新小说找灵感。不过，你不用担心，”她坏笑了起来，“我和他没什么别的关系。”

查尔斯瞬间使劲按了按她的手，绷着脸警告着她。

“怎么，你还在吃达莫洛的醋？”

“我希望你不要提他！”

“说起来，你妻子是怎么怀孕的，先生？”她摸着下巴，“难不成也是上帝给她的圣灵的孕？”

他死死地抿住了嘴唇，强烈克制着自己想笑出来的冲动。

这时，拳击沙龙的门终于被打开了，紧接着，那位著名的前英格兰拳击锦标赛冠军兼沙龙主人便出现在了那里，殷勤地向她行着礼：“啊，温丝莱思小姐，欢迎！”

“上午好，杰克逊先生。”伊迪丝·温丝莱思小姐穿着一件低调却细节仍透着精致的长披风，优雅地冲着眼前那位中年男人微笑着，“很高兴在我这么临时的通知的情况下你也能允许我赴约。”

“温丝莱思小姐能来参观都是我的荣幸。”这时，杰克逊终于注意到了她身旁的查尔斯，瞬间他吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“我忘记告诉你奥姆斯利子爵会陪我来。但我想既然他是你的长期会员，你应该不会介意。”

“当——当然。”杰克逊结巴了一下，但还是发挥了他长期在上流社会游走的经验控制住了自己立刻说道，然后带着他们走进了沙龙。

“你当年打拳那里也是这样的吗？”伊迪丝环顾着装修简约但优雅的大厅，看着中央被绳索围起来的圆形拳场。

“地下拳场当然比这简陋多了。”

“我猜也是。我当时还怕你伤口感染死掉。”

“——但没有那么脏！”

她忍不住笑出了声：“那你打得也是一套拳吗？在那里有没有多些什么下三滥的招数？”

“你以为我那些伤是怎么来的？”他回忆着当初那段打赌拳的日子，“我如果不用他们用的那些招数估计我现在牙都没了。在这里所有人基本经常会带拳击手套，你顶多脸青一块，很少见血，没人真的那样使劲打。”

“我还在曼彻斯特时，工厂下班后他们男人经常在院子里围一圈就开始打，总是尘土飞扬的，但那群人还是围得可近了。每周末在那个又脏又乱的酒馆前也有赌钱。结束时，经常两个人都血肉模糊的。”

“你经常去看吗？”

“当然不。女人去围观轻点的会被嘲笑，严重的……”她像是想起了什么不太愉悦的回忆，“他们是平常在工厂里手脚也不老实的男人，在那种地方就……你明白的。”

“所以你第一次听说我也打拳击时那么惊讶吗？”

“我当然知道你不会是他们那样！不过，绅士的拳击……我真的很想看看。”伊迪丝抬起了眉毛冲他眨着眼睛，然后看向了杰克逊，给了他一个最甜美的微笑：“这里真的很好，杰克逊先生！可惜我没法在你有客人时看看你的沙龙到底是怎么运作的，不过既然奥姆斯利子爵在，不如你们两个来一局？”

杰克逊一愣，立即转头看着他的老主顾。

“如果你愿意的话，杰克逊。”

杰克逊想不出一个女演员带她的情人来拳击沙龙是想做什么，或者她为什么想看这样暴力的运动，或者奥姆斯利子爵为什么会同意这一切的疯狂。但他当然不会为了这么点小事得罪他的老主顾，立刻点着头：“当——当然，子爵阁下。”

在他们两人都脱掉外套、戴好拳击手套后，他们站在了离对方两步远的位置上，摆好了拳击姿势。伊迪丝坐在了墙边的长椅上，饶有兴致地看着他们两人的过招。一切的确比她曾经看到的拳击正派了许多。虽然场上的两人仍奋力挥舞着拳头找着最佳时机攻击对方，但都避免着对方的头部，而且出拳干净利落，很有章法。杰克逊虽然是曾经的职业冠军，但他比查尔斯多出的经验没法弥补年龄上的劣势。当查尔斯抓住机会狠狠一击领他一时失去平衡连退好几步后，查尔斯放下了双手，示意着结束。两人摘下手套后握了握手，评价着对方刚刚的招式，用了许多伊迪丝听不懂的术语。

当他们终于走出沙龙坐上返回霍尔斯特德广场的马车上时，查尔斯问道：“你为什么想看拳击？只是好奇吗？”

“更主要的是，我想看看你做你最喜欢的事时是什么样子的。”她靠着他的肩膀。

“那你有什么结论吗？”

“你打拳时像是忘记了其他一起平常烦扰你的忧愁，全身心地投入于它。现在我理解为什么之前有人跟我说你平常和在拳场时完全不像一个人了。”

“我还在一个时候和平常的我不像一个人。”

“什么？”她好奇地抬起了头。

“你猜。”他坏笑着俯下了身子吻着她的脖子，手也不老实地摸着她的胸。

“查尔斯！我们在车——”

“上次我们在车里时好像没完成我想做的事，”他咬着她的耳垂，迷醉地说，“但也许，今天我们可以继续完成它了。”

“你越来越淘气了，先生。不过……”她一提臀，骑在了他的大腿上，手轻轻抚摸着他裆部那渐渐硬挺着的部位，风情万种地微笑着，“……我喜欢。”


	28. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “耶稣宽恕了抹大拉的玛丽亚，她也证明了她配得上那份仁慈；喇合改过了自新，成为了信仰和勤劳的榜样。我希望你珍惜万能的主给予你的机会。”
> 
> “我就是因为抓住了它，当年我和我妹妹才活下来了。”

当马车停靠在霍尔斯特德广场时，两人已经整理好了衣服，满足又疲惫地依偎在一起。她敲响了大门后，朱利安很快就打开门，但令她意外的是，他没有立刻让开，而是依旧堵在门口，年轻的脸上神情异常严肃。

“你有一位女性访客，小姐。”

伊迪丝很是意外：“女性访客？”

“她没有留名字，还戴着面纱，只是说一定要见你。不过我想……”他意味深长地看了查尔斯一眼，“也许奥姆斯利子爵会想要先去查看一下。”

查尔斯瞬间睁大了眼睛，一种不详的预感涌上了心头。他立刻挤进了房子里，打开了客厅的门。一个全身黑衣的纤瘦女人果然立刻就映入了他的眼帘坐在那里，虽然他根本看不清她的脸，但她那挺得笔直的身板还是让他一眼就确定了她的身份。

“我知道是你，尤吉妮亚。”在伊迪丝来得及走进来前，他就关上了门，冲着她冷冷地说。

“你果然在这里！”尤吉妮亚摘下来那个连着面纱的帽子，同样冰冷地看着他，“我要见那个女人。”

“你不会。”他一字一顿地说道，“我说过了，尤吉妮亚，你这样的坚持让我很不能理解，也非常没有必要。”

“所以我要眼看着自己沦为全伦敦的笑柄，有一个出轨的丈夫？”

“如果这是可以做笑柄的谈资，那多半个上流社交界都会是笑柄，不论妻子还是丈夫。”

“如果多半个社交界决定去过那种道德沦丧的生活，我只能说那是英格兰的悲哀！不管怎样，我是不会那样堕落的，我希望我的丈夫也不会。”

“你最清楚不过我们的婚姻纯粹是出于利益考量。更何况你根本不爱我，我也说了我愿意给你完全的自由，我不明白你为什么那么坚持我对你忠诚。”

“因为婚姻是神圣的！”

“利益婚姻是神圣的——”他直接讽刺地笑出了声，“哦，就连你也得承认这有多讽刺，是不是，女士？”

她依然板着脸，眉头皱得更加紧了。“我要见她。”她一字一顿地说道，声音里满是命令和压迫。

“然后呢？”

“我不介意亲自来听。”这时，刚刚一直把耳朵贴在门上窥听的伊迪丝推门走了进来，和她一样笔直地挺直自己的身体，大方地看着她。

“伊——”

“下午好，奥姆斯利夫人。”她打断了他，向前又迈了一步。

尤吉妮亚站了起来，她才不会抬头看那个女人。她默默打量这那个臭名昭著的女演员，这是她第一次近距离看她。她很遗憾那么多社交界有头有脸的男人竟然都倾倒于她这样粗俗的女人脚下，她的那张妖艳魅惑的脸蛋和曲线分明的身体让她并不想再看她第二眼。

“恕我无礼，出于你我都知道的原因，我不会说我很高兴见到你，小姐。”

“彼此彼此。”

“那我就不再废话了，”她趾高气扬地说道，提高了声音，“我想你明白我此行的目的。只要你愿意悔改，我愿意原谅你。毕竟耶稣宽恕了抹大拉的玛丽亚，她也证明了她配得上那份仁慈；喇合改过了自新，成为了信仰和勤劳的榜样。我希望你珍惜万能的主给予你的机会。”

“我就是因为抓住了它，当年我和我妹妹才活下来了。”

尤吉妮亚眨了眨眼，反应了一会儿才明白了她的意思。“这叫做苟活，小姐。”她严苛地说道，“你们的生活里充满了罪恶。且不说女人出卖自己的身体有多么下流，和另一个女人的丈夫通奸更加可耻！”

“如果你爱查尔斯、让他过得起码不那么压抑，那我也许会赞同你。但好在你不是，因此我的良心没有什么不安。如果你那么想要净化这个世界，你大可把你的嫁妆平分给夜晚柯芬特花园里站街的女孩，我想哪怕你只给她们一人一镑，她们中至少有多半的人会如你所愿立即从良，去找体面的职业。最起码，当年的我肯定会这样做。如果你真这样做了，我会非常愿意遵从你的愿望，离开你的丈夫。”

她紧紧地抿住了嘴怒目而视，但却一言不发。

“所以，别说得那样冠冕堂皇。”伊迪丝干笑了一下，“你恨你的丈夫来找我不过是因为他不肯如你所愿服从你的指示，尊敬的夫人。至于我们这样的人有多么有罪、上帝的指导是怎样，你其实根本不在乎。”

“你——你怎么胆敢这样跟我说话！”她瞬间怒斥道，满脸通红。

“虽然我没生过孩子，但我也知道孕妇不该动气。”伊迪丝镇定地一点头，“你最好回到你有一个连的仆人等你使唤的豪华房子里了，夫人。日安。”说完，她蜻蜓点水一般地行了一个屈膝礼，便推开了门离开了房间。

尤吉妮亚盯着那扇门，咬着牙死死地握着拳头，深吸了好几口气后才再次看向了查尔斯。“我会去拜访我姐姐几天，”她咬牙切齿地说道，“我有些关于孩子的事情想和她交流。如果你恢复了一点理智，查尔斯，欢迎你去肯特郡找我！”

“我劝你不要抱这个希望，尤吉妮亚。”他双手背在了身后，冷漠地说，“另外，别忘了我明天要离开伦敦一阵。日安，夫人。”说完，他也一颔首，行了个礼。尤吉妮亚白了他一眼，捡起了自己的帽子再次戴上并拉好面纱后，便气冲冲地离开了霍尔斯特德广场。

“不过，不得不说我还是佩服她。”听见尤吉妮亚离开的声音后，伊迪丝再次出现在了客厅里，“她起码没骂我。原来我还在曼彻斯特时，我见过一个女人在酒馆门口破口大骂那里的一个女服务员，就因为她睡了她老公。不得不说，那场景非常有趣。”她低声笑了起来。

“抱歉，伊迪丝。”

“刚刚和你没有关系。”她摇了摇头，然后挑起了一根眉毛打趣地看着他，“看来，你在伯克利广场要有至少几天的清净了。”

“明天早上我要去莱斯特郡，我要去检查一下索普庄园的账面。”

“可惜了。”她耸了耸肩。

“的确可惜，”他拉着她坐了下来，手指轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊，“你还有演出，我没法带你去。”

她惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“你——你想带我……？”

“我想带你去我的土地，索普，还有奥姆斯利。抱歉我之前从没邀请过你，但我现在愿意弥补你。”

“可……”她低下了头，“你的仆人会看见的。”

“没关系，我不在乎。”他微笑着吻了一下她的额头，“等你的演出结束了，我想带你去奥姆斯利。我想你会喜欢我们的城堡的，那里离黑斯廷斯不远，我可以带你去看哈罗德倒下的那个战场。”

“哦，查尔斯……”她抱住了他，贴着他的脸颊，甜蜜地微笑着，“我很期待。”


	29. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他不知道自己该想什么。这一切变化得太快了，快到他完全没有时间思考——她发现了他和伊迪丝的事——她怀孕了——她去质问伊迪丝——她病重垂死了。

在收拾好行李启程前往莱斯特郡后的一周，他才再次回到了伦敦。他很高兴索普庄园那里一切都运作正常，账目也都被记得很规矩。返回伦敦后，他没有直接回伯克利广场，而是命人把行李送回家后，自己下了车走着直奔霍尔斯特德广场。

当他走进那熟悉的房子时，一阵美妙的乐声就穿进了他的耳朵里。在朱利安为他打开了客厅的门，伊迪丝正在练琴的侧影就出现在了他的眼前。见到他后，她的脸上立刻满是喜悦，但她没有说话、也没有跑去拥抱他，而是继续完成着那支贝多芬的奏鸣曲。他走了过去坐在了她的旁边，看着她的手指在键盘上熟练地舞动着，吻了一下她的头发。

“我好久没听过你弹琴了。”当她终于按下最后一个音后，他说道。

“我也好久没有练过了。”她抱住了他的脖子，“你终于回来了。”

“我好想你。”他捧起了她的脸，吻着她的嘴唇。

“嗯……”她闭上了眼睛享受着。

“你这几天的演出顺利吗？”

“哦，当然。我已经得到准确消息，《文学评论》和《贝拉宫廷时尚》都会给我满分好评。只不过听说夏洛特王后听说剧情后不太高兴，啊不过她那个老古董，当然不会喜欢。她儿子喜欢就行了，他说了才算。”她耸了耸肩。

“他去找你了么？”

“谁？”

“摄政王子。”

“啊，首演那天晚上他就来后台见我了。”

“他没有对你乱动手脚吧？”他眯起了眼睛。王子殿下并没有一个好名声。

“哦，你太高看他了。他不动手动脚还是他吗？”她耸了耸肩，像是已经习以为常，并不很在意。

“那个混蛋！”他忍不住骂了出来，握紧了拳头。

“好了好了，没什么太过分的。”伊迪丝连忙劝道，心里开始因为前几天见了达莫洛和博马里斯先生有些隐隐良心不安。这几天她一直苦恼地在想她以后要怎么处理她的其他情人。就像她之前说的，就算查尔斯愿意经济上无条件支持她，她也很难离开他们的赞助。也许现在的查尔斯可以睁一只眼闭一只眼地对待达莫洛或博马里斯先生，但她却没办法心安理得地再见他们了。

“摄政王也许我管不了，但如果哪个男演员或者那些贵族对你瞎动手——”

“——我不会让他们得手的。”她打断了他，“不用你担心，我在这行不是一两天了。”她又连忙开始弹起一首轻快的苏格兰民歌，终于让他平静了下来。

“我好想你，伊迪丝。”他把头靠在了她的颈肩上，静静地听着。

“你说过了。”

“我想再说一遍。”

“你真的变得肉麻了。”她咯咯地笑了起来。

“我只是说出了我想的。”他环抱住了她，让她不得不停下了她的音乐，“当年，我收到你离开罗素街寄给我那封信后，我又去了那里。我退了那座房子，但你的那架钢琴我留下了，它就在我们家的阁楼里。”

“查尔斯……”她很是意外。

“原来我想你时，我会去看看它。”想起了过去年三年的回忆，他有些伤感。

“现在，你可以直接来看我。”她吻着他的额头，反过来把他搂在了自己的怀里。他们都没再说话，只满足地是微笑着，静静地感受着对方的的温度和触感。

然而不知道过了多久，客厅的门突然被有些着急的敲响了，紧接着朱利安的声音就响了起来：“小姐？”

“哦，该死！”这样温情的时刻被如此打断让查尔斯烦躁地喊了起来。

“子爵阁下，你的贴身男仆找你。”但门外的朱利安还是说到，“他从伯克利广场来。”

“跟他说我一会儿自己会回去！”

“但事情似乎很紧急。”

“哦，查尔斯！”她连忙拉着他站了起来，把他推到了门口，“万一是你妈妈或妹妹出事了呢？”

听到后他连忙甩了甩头，然后推开了门。朱利安看到他后一点头就离开了，剩下他们和他的贴身男仆。

“先——先生，我——我刚刚带着行李回到伯克利广场后——”

“我妈妈？赛琳娜她们好吗？”他毫无耐心地打断了他，焦急地问道。

“不不不，是……是……”他支支吾吾地说着，“是……奥姆斯利夫人，你的妻子。她……她从昨天下午开始，突然病得很严重。”

他瞪大了眼睛，下意识地转头看了看伊迪丝，伊迪丝似乎也很是震惊，死死地抓住了他的胳膊。

————————

“哦，查尔斯！”当查尔斯终于推门走进奥姆斯利府的子爵夫人主卧时，他的母亲立刻从椅子上站了起来，颤颤巍巍地走到了他的面前，“哦，你可算回来了！”

当查尔斯往床那边看了一眼后，他瞬间一脸苍白。前几天还气势十足地在霍尔斯特德广场和他对质的尤吉妮亚正躺在那里，呼吸粗重，她脸色蜡黄黯淡得像块牛皮纸，眼窝深深陷了下去，嘴唇又干又裂，手也褶皱得不成样子。

“这——这到底是怎么回事？！”

“我们认为是霍乱，阁下。”这时，站在旁边的医生说道，“子爵夫人从她姐姐的家里回来后开始出现的症状，夫人的弟弟和那里也有几个仆人有同样的病情，其中一个仆人已经……已经死了。但你们不用担心，虽然我们对这种病了解不多，但它似乎不会通过接触传染。”

“哦，查尔斯！”他的母亲拿着手绢抹着眼泪，靠在了他的肩膀上，“你们的孩子已经……已经没了，可怜的尤吉妮亚她……她也……哦！”

“我……我建议你做好最坏的准备，阁下。”

查尔斯感觉脊背有些发凉，头脑一片空白。他张着嘴，但却半晌也没能说出一句话。他又看向了床上躁动地躺着的那个熟悉的、给他带来无数痛苦的女人。他的确恨她，但他没有恶毒到希望她死，更不希望她带着他的孩子一起死。瞬间，他觉得自己的眼前天旋地转，他……他不知道。几天前她和之前三年一样趾高气扬、自以为是地要求他、贬低伊迪丝，但今天……

这时，有些神志不清的尤吉妮亚像是终于发现了他，嘴里发出了一些含糊不清的声音。

“哦，尤吉妮亚一定想和你说些话，我的查尔斯。”她拍了拍他的肩膀，“贝利医生，我们去外面等吧。”

“是的，夫人。子爵阁下，如果突然出现了什么情况叫我就好。”说完，他们就走出了房间，关上了房间的门。房间里瞬间安静了下来，只剩下她艰难的呼吸声。他深吸了一口气，慢慢地走向了她，坐在了床边的椅子上。

“你……你从那个女演员……那里来的吗？”她声音沙哑地说道。不愧是尤吉妮亚，即使到这种时刻，她第一个问的竟然还是这个。

“你需要休息，尤吉妮亚。你会好起来的。”他犹豫了一下，但最后还是握住了她如同牛皮纸一般的手。

“如……果我好起来……你会离开那个女演员吗？”

他看着她，片刻后才再次开了口：“你会好起来的。”

“如果我死了……你要娶她吗？”

即使在他最憎恨她隔在他和伊迪丝之间时，我也从没想过她如果能死了该多好、如果她死了他一定会立刻就娶伊迪丝。

“你需要休息，不要再想别的事了。”

“我……我要你发誓。你……你不会娶……那……个女演员！”

他看着她，手紧紧地抓住了床单。那是一个将死之人的要求、他明媒正娶的妻子的也许最后的愿望，他的良心告诉他他应该答应她，但……

“我……我要你发誓……”她的气力越来越虚弱，但眼神里依旧满是怨恨。就仿佛他才是那个杀了她的凶手。

“你会好起来的，尤吉妮亚，我不需要发这个没有必要的誓言。”

“我……我……要你发……发誓……”她断断续续地说道，但声音里满是坚持。

“我……”他不知道自己该想什么。这一切变化得太快了，快到他完全没有时间思考——她发现了他和伊迪丝的事——她怀孕了——她去质问伊迪丝——她病重垂死了。他不知道他现在该对她报以怎样的感情。即使她要死了，她也还记着他们间那份仇，甚至借此来逼迫他遵守她的命令。但她要死了，她是一个垂死之人。没有一个还有心的人能拒绝一个垂死之人如此坚持的要求，不管那要求多么无理。

“我发誓。”终于，他说道。

在他话音刚落的那刻，她整个身体终于放松了下来。像是刚刚已经耗费了她所有的精力，她没再说一个字，闭上了眼睛，再也没睁开过。


	30. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “她的声音就在我耳边盘旋——就好像她的鬼魂此刻就在我的身边！时刻提醒着我她临终时我的誓言、提醒我她的死我要负责！”

之后的一个月，伊迪丝都没有再见到查尔斯。她知道他有很多事要忙，要去沃克斯顿家慰问，要处理法律上财产问题，还要准备葬礼。他没有时间来见她。但这期间他连一封字条也没有给她寄过。她隐约地有种不祥的预感。

一个午后，当她从牛津街的裁缝铺订做完两套冬天的新衣回到家后，她意外地发现查尔斯已经坐在了她的客厅里。朱利安告诉她，他已经在那里坐了一个小时。

“你还好吗，查尔斯？”当她关上客厅的门后，她担忧地看着他。他瘦了好多，也有些苍白。

“嗯。”他有些机械地点了点头，“我……没事。你……最近怎么样，伊迪丝？”

“还是那样，《最后的国王》的公演够我忙的了。我们也开始制定明年的演出计划了，我想做《美人的计谋》，那是一出喜剧。还有，有人邀请我去巴黎演《最后的国王》。他说法国人最喜欢看悲剧，而且英语剧也有市场。”她试着轻松地说道。

“我很为你高兴你这么多年的努力有了回报，伊迪丝。”但他只是微弱地笑了一下。

“告诉我吧，查尔斯。”终于，她深呼了一口气，握住了他的手，决定面对那不知是什么的命运，“有什么想告诉我的事情，你直接说吧。这些日子……都发生了什么？你听到了、看到了什么？”

他看了一眼她，但很快又低下了头。他回握了一下她的手，但还是许久也没有开口。

“我看报纸上说……她是死于霍乱。”

“是的。”终于，他说道，“一切都很快。从她开始有症状到……一共才不到一天。她那个弟弟也得了，但他活下来了。”

她不知道该说些什么。也许她应该说节哀顺变，但她觉得那似乎并不合适。他看着不是悲伤，更多的是……是困惑、是不安。

“我看见我的孩子了。”他抽出了他的手，扶住了自己的额头，“尤吉妮亚去世前去流产了那个孩子。他们说他刚出来时还呼吸着，但只是很短很短一段时间。他是个男孩。他好小，几乎只是和我的手一样大，皮肤黑紫黑紫的，头大大的、肩膀窄窄的，但它曾经一度在呼吸，而且你甚至能看见他的手指、他的五官。”

她有四五个或夭折或死产的弟妹，她知道那样的婴儿是什么样子。她感觉自己的全身战栗了起来。“查尔斯……我……很抱歉。你一定很难过。”

“我们把他和她的母亲葬在一起了。”他闭上了眼睛，“她被葬在她家的教区那里。”

“你……感觉还好吗，查尔斯？你……你在怪你自己吗？”

“我……我不知道……”他靠在了沙发上，仰头看着天花板上的水晶吊灯，有些无语轮次，“如果她没怀孕，也许她能扛过去，就像阿尔弗雷德一样；如果我没……她……她就不会去她姐姐家。可……那是个家庭聚会，不管怎样她都会去。可如果她没去她姐姐家，也许就不会有那个聚会——我不知道……哦上帝，我不知道！”

“你……你没有责任的，查尔斯。”

“也许。”他深深地叹了一口气，“但她显然打定了主意要报复我。”

她微微睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看着他。

“她死之前，她……她要我保证我会离开你——保证如果她死了我不会娶你。‘我要你发誓你不会娶那个女演员！‘她这么说的。”他讽刺地干笑了一声，“即使临死，她也不忘了要逼我按她的想法生活。”

“那……你……”

“——但你也不希望嫁给我，是不是？”他打断了她，低声说，“一旦你做了奥姆斯利子爵夫人，你……恐怕你就要和舞台永别了。就算我同意你继续演戏，我想……也不会有剧院敢用你。”

“是的，”她垂下了眼睛，“我不想。”她从没想过她能真的做他的妻子，因为她不敢、因为她认为那和太阳从西边升起一般绝不可能发生。可当这个命运如此触手可及的出现在她的眼前时，她虽然那样说，但发现她的心并没有那样坚定。做查尔斯·瑞文霍尔合法的妻子、直到死亡才会将他们分离……即使这要放弃她辛苦挣取来的一切，这似乎也还是个极其诱人的选择。

“这点竟然就这样如了她的愿。”他苦笑了起来，“你知道吗，现在我比之前什么时候都恨她。你想象不到我今天来之前鼓了多大的勇气。我其实之前已经来了这里好几次——好几次，但我……我不敢进来。我甚至想过再当一次可耻的逃兵，就那么消失！‘可你不能这么对待伊迪丝‘——我这么跟自己说的，我对自己说了无数遍，才最终坐在了这里。

“这些日子我一直在做噩梦——她顶着她临死时的那番模样控诉是我害死的她……她把你从我的身边抢走——她把你推进深渊！我现在没办法再见到你——甚至仅仅是想起你时，我也没法不想起……她的那些话。她的声音就在我耳边盘旋——就好像她的鬼魂此刻就在我的身边！时刻提醒着我她临终时我的誓言、提醒我她的死我要负责！”他猛地弯下了身子，手肘支撑在膝盖上双手抱住了头，暴力地揉着自己的头发，“为什么她要做这个——为什么？！”

“查尔斯……”她感觉此刻这是她唯一会说的词。

“她为什么非要毁了我生活中为数不多的美好……明明……明明我们的生活才刚刚重新开始……”

她抱住了他的肩膀，脸颊贴着他的耳朵。泪水从她的眼睛里涌了出来，她感觉她好无助。

“我不能再见你了，伊迪丝。”他说，“我没法忍受这个，我真的很抱歉，但我……我承受不了这份折磨。我……没办法让我们间的美好继续被她毒害。我很抱歉，伊迪丝，我……我很抱歉……但我要疯了……我……我真的要疯了……”

“我理解的，”她闭上了眼睛，啜泣着，心如刀绞，“我明白的，查尔斯。”

“再见，伊迪丝。”说着，他便站了起来，朝着房门走去。但在他来得及打开门前，她从他的背后抓住了他的手腕。她抱住了他的腰，靠在了他的后背上。

“再见，查尔斯。”她扶着他的肩膀，踮起脚尖在他的耳后轻轻吻了一下，轻轻地说道。随后，她便放开了他，往后退了几步。

瞬间，他们本该可以拥有的快乐和幸福突然出现在他的眼前，一点点刺痛着他的心。他多想转过身抱住她、问她、告诉他还是会和她在一起。可下一秒，尤吉妮亚就再次出现在了他的眼前。她仿佛就站在他眼前——那扇门的跟前，脸色蜡黄干枯，那双满是怨恨、死气沉沉的眼睛死死地盯着他。她用她那沙哑的气声不断重复着她逼迫他发的誓，让他头晕目眩、浑身发冷。最终，他没有回头，推开了门，大概是最后一次离开了霍尔斯特德广场。


	31. Chapter 18

当达莫洛男爵走霍尔斯特德广场7号二层的主卧时，那位最近备受追捧、伦敦当之无愧的首席名伶正坐在地板上。她披着她那件镶嵌着蕾丝的白色丝绸晨袍，里面只穿着一条单薄的衬裙，头发被松散地编成了一个鱼骨辫垂在她的左肩头。

“勃艮第，嗯？”他关上门后双手抱在了胸前，挑起了眉毛，有趣地打量着眼前的景象。她背靠着她华丽的四柱大床的床尾，手里捧着一个雕花高脚杯，身边还立着一个半空的酒瓶。

“我以为你只喜欢波尔多，勃艮第的对你来说不是太烈了吗？”

“昨天杜邦送的。”她耸了耸肩，“我懒得再去找别的了。”

“那你为什么坐在地板上？”

“床上太软。”

“当然。”他点了点头，弯下腰拿起了那个酒瓶研究着标签，“Côte d'Or的Grand Cru——你确定那家伙不是想睡你吗？”

“哈！”她干笑了一声，拿着酒杯有些晃晃悠悠地站了起来，然后推开了门走进了连着她卧室的小起居室，坐在了一张小圆桌旁的沙发上，“想得美！一瓶酒就想要换这么大的便宜？”

“虽然不便宜，但它也的确不那么贵。”他一路跟着她，把酒瓶放在了桌子上，“不过，你明年真的要去巴黎演出了？”

“为什么不呢？在巴黎生活两个月听起来很有趣，而且钱给的也不错。”她毫无仪态地靠在了沙发靠背上，闭上了眼睛，像是很疲惫。

“我好久没去过法国了，上一次还是15年。当时我去凑热闹看路易十八复辟。”他坐在了她的身边，抢走了她手中的杯子，抿了一口还剩下的酒，然后牵起了她的手吻了一下，眨了眨眼睛，“也许到时候我可以去拜访你，顺便故地重游下。”

她看了看他，但没有像过去那样暧昧地回应他。“记得帮我想个办法让我进凡尔赛宫看看，我亲爱的达莫洛男爵阁下，我一直好奇。法国人不在乎女演员进宫的，是不是？”

“你可真是爱给我找麻烦，my dear delight。”他叹了口气，摇了摇头，“我认识德·奥赛，也许他能想个法子。哈，当初我们一起在维也纳可是干了不少骇人听闻的事！不过，没想到法国佬现在都肯接受英语戏剧了，战争终于灭掉了他们那愚蠢的自负吗？”

“我也意外，但今年肯伯在巴黎的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》卖得很好，报纸评论也非常积极。杜邦跟我打包票，他说《最后的国王》是法国人喜欢的类型。如果这次卖座，说不定还会出法文译本。”

“啊，悲剧。的确是那群无病呻吟的法国人的口味。可这么好的事，你怎么愁眉苦脸的？”

“我没有。”她说道，但一点也没有费心掩饰她的低沉。

他盯了她一会儿后，意味深长地说道：“我看奥姆斯利回乡下去了。别告诉我那个女人死后他开始怀念她哀悼她所以跑了。”他骨节分明的手指挑起了她的下巴，但却被她无情的甩开了。

“哦不，”她嘲讽地笑了一声，夸张地说道，仿佛在演《暴风雨》中的米兰达，“他被诅咒了！”

“嗯？”

“多么有趣！那个女人死前几天还在跟我布道说教，什么抹大拉的玛丽亚，什么——那叫什么来着？反正也是个妓女！”

“我猜是喇合？”他插嘴道，“我一直觉得这个名字难听。”

“大概。”她撇了撇嘴，“结果，她一转眼就成了个女巫，临死了还不忘给她亲爱的丈夫下个咒语。”

“听起来很有趣，你不打算写个短篇小说吗？一个现代女巫的故事。”

她翻了个白眼看着他，显然并不欣赏他的幽默感。

“所以，那个诅咒是什么？”

她垂下了眼睛，双手抓紧了自己裙子的布料：“和你无关，先生。”

“真是残忍，my fair torment，你竟然要剥夺我这样一件趣事的知情权。”

“你想要我和所有我睡过人讲你是怎么被那个女人甩了的吗？”

“你的确残忍。”他做了个鬼脸，“但我想，这个诅咒的结局应该就是他再也不会踏进霍尔斯特德广场半步？”

她只是无力地笑了笑，没有回答，但却像是在默认。

“你很幸运，Circe，”他挑起了一缕她散下的长发玩弄着，“只有在爱情之路上不顺的人才能成就得了伟大的艺术。爱情太过滋润容易磨平人太多的棱角和对世界的想象。”

“谁告诉你我爱他了？”她懒散地说道，但却没有看向他。她声音里的那丝颤抖没有逃脱他敏锐的观察。他眨了眨眼睛，又想起了她几周前那明显来自于心底幸福的笑容和对他做出的亲密举止下意识的抵抗和敷衍。

“你说什么就是什么。”不过，最后他还是耸了耸肩说道，拿起那瓶酒又倒进了杯子里一点，慢慢地抿着。

“而且，我也没见你成为个什么大文学家，先生。比起我，还是你更惨。”她瞥了他一眼，继续报复道。

“我可悲地懒惰成性，但你多勤奋上进，我亲爱的Circe。”他举起了酒杯，优雅一点头向她致着意，“我敢说以后你的成就一定会比你那偶像莎拉·希斗斯都出色太多的。”

“我现在只希望给我妹妹攒够嫁妆，然后等我不得不退休时，我能有足够的钱养老。”她叹了一口气，“好多女演员的下场都太惨了，我可不想那么落魄。”

“可惜奥姆斯利被诅咒了，”他摇了摇头，夸张地弯着眉毛，“他是个说话算话的有钱人真绅士。不然如果你能从他那里确保一笔年金的话，我敢说他肯定说到做到，一直付到你上天堂。”

她突然想起了查尔斯曾经说的，他说他永远都会保护她、帮助她。

“我不需要。我不需要任何人。”她深吸了一口气，克制住了自己再次汹涌起来的心情。她站了起来走到了窗前，看着外面绵绵的阴雨。

“我只信任我自己。”她仿佛自言自语般地轻轻地说道，靠在了冰冷的玻璃上。

—— 第二部 完 ——


End file.
